


Where I’m Meant To Be

by KimmiGirl9



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fighting, Love, Mild Language, Sex, suitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmiGirl9/pseuds/KimmiGirl9
Summary: Rin's life hasn't always been easy. From being left in the village to be cared by the Priestess Lady Kaede. Then being told that she needs to marry a suitor. But all Rin wants is freedom. When Rin starts her own journey, she runs into someone from her past. Will she overcome these new emotions that she's never felt before?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Chapter 1** _

Dark clouds casted over a quiet rainy village. It was a sad day. That morning fifteen year old Rin woke to find a non-breathing Lady Kaede. That day the village lost their greatest elder. All the villagers gathered later that afternoon as they buried Lady Kaede next to her sister Kikyo's grave. It was her one wish if she were to ever pass away in her sleep that she be buried with her older sister. After the funeral everyone but Rin left after saying their prayers and goodbyes. Falling to her knees, Rin released her tears. She didn't care that she was getting cold, wet, and muddy. She had lost the woman who had raised her since she was just eight years old. Lady Kaede treated her like she was the granddaughter that she never had. "I'll miss you my dear granny Kaede. Watch over me always," she whispered to the wind. Rising to her feet, Rin headed back down to her hut that she had shared, now alone.

In the evening Kagome tried to cheer her up with a small dinner with just her closest friends. But to her dismay Rin refused. She was just too distraught to eat. All Rin wanted to do was mourn Kaede's passing. "Rin I know you're sad about today, but come to my home and have dinner with us," Kagome encouraged.

Rin lowered herself onto her hay mat, "I'm not hungry. Please Kagome? I just want to be left alone." She covered herself with her thin blanket.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You need to eat something." Kagome was now hovering over the sad teenager. "Come on Rin."

Getting to her feet Rin yelled, "KAGOME JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I'M NOT HUNGRY!" She grabbed her hooded cloak and ran out into the pouring rain.

"Rin wait!" Kagome called out from the hut.

"LEAVE ME ALONE KAGOME AND DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Rin ran down the muddy path barefooted into the woods. There was a place where she called her sanctuary when she wanted to be alone. "Why can't Kagome just understand my feelings? I just want to mourn," she thought as more tears ran down her cheeks.

After running for quite some time she made it to her special place. Her sanctuary was a hidden meadow deep in the woods that held its own hot springs and a mini waterfall. Assortment of colorful flowers scattered around every inch of the field. The rain had finally passed over with the moon shining down. Rin looked at the huge hot springs that lay before her. Checking her surroundings Rin removed her cloak, white yukata, and undergarments. She also tied her long hair into a high bun. Leaving her clothes along a huge boulder she stepped into the hot steamy water. If there were days when Rin wanted to clear her mind she'd come here. "Granny Kaede, I miss you already. Give my mother, father, and brothers a hug for me." Rin sank herself more into the water until it reached her neck.

After Rin spent a great deal of time soaking in the hot pool, she rose to her feet. Getting back into her clothes, she went to start a fire under a magnolia tree. This was her favorite tree in the whole area. The smell of the pink flower was very citrusy and sweet. Rin enjoyed the scent. It was under this tree that someone made a promise to come and visit her. To this day this special someone broke their promise, and hadn't seen her in seven years. She looked to the starry night sky hoping to see a shiny ball of white light fly over.

She was of the age now where she could make her own decisions. Girls her age were choosing suitors while Rin ignored all of them. None of these men were interesting to her. All these men who came and asked for Rin's hand only wanted two things, a hot wife and many, many children. She wasn't ready for marriage or motherhood. Rin still felt like a child herself. She wasn't ready to grow up.

Resting her head against the bark of the magnolia tree, Rin closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the night. Many different calming sounds were echoing around her. Owls hooting through the forest. Crickets singing and many other sounds surrounding her. One sound alerted her. Twigs crunching from behind her and a startling voice. "There you are," the familiar male voice made Rin jump to her feet. Turning in the direction of the voice, Inuyasha came from the darkness. "Kagome had me come looking for you."

"I told her I wanted to be left alone," Rin informed him as she took her seat again. Inuyasha joined her sitting beside her.

"I know, but she insisted. She threatened to make me sit."

"I'm not ready to go back. I'll go back to the hut when I'm ready," by ready Rin would go back when the sun came up.

"I don't blame you. So is this where you come when you want to be alone?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Yes, I call this place my sanctuary. I've been coming here for a long time. The first time I came here was when..." Rin trailed off. Thinking of the memory was bringing tears to her eyes.

Inuyasha could tell something was on her mind. "Rin what is it?"

"It's nothing. I'll be fine."

"You know you can talk to me anytime you want to, remember that."

"Thank you, Inuyasha you're a dear friend."

"Anytime kid. I'll stay here with you until you're ready to go back." Inuyasha cared for Rin a lot. She was like a little sister to him, someone to watch over and protect.

"Kagome won't get mad that you're not coming back right away? She did just give birth a few weeks ago." Kagome and Inuyasha's newborn son was the last baby Kaede helped deliver. Their son looked so much like Inuyasha with fluffy ears, silver hair, and golden eyes.

"It will be okay. She was feeding Takumi when she threatened me to find you. I'll take whatever she throws at me when I get back. Kagome doesn't scare me."

"I thought Kagome only scares you when she tells you to sit?"

"Except that." The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He hated when Kagome used that incantation. When the fire was about to die down Inuyasha threw some more sticks into the pit. "It's starting to get cold out. Are you sure you want to sit out here much longer? I don't want you to catch your death. Even though it's early spring."

"I'll be okay. The cold weather doesn't really bother me. I actually enjoy the cool evenings. The cool air helps me relax." The cool weather usually helped Rin sleep at night.

The two pals remained quiet for a while. A small gust of wind blew around them sending the aroma of the magnolia flowers. One of the many flowers detached from the tree and fell onto Inuyasha's lap. He picked up the pink flower to examine it. Being the kind friend he was, Inuyasha gifted it to Rin. "Here, I hope this makes you feel happy."

Happy tears fell down her rosy cheeks as she lightly took the flower from Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha," sniffing the delicate pink flower. "It's so beautiful."

"You're welcome Rin." The two good friends didn't say another word for the rest of the evening. When the moon reached the middle of the sky Rin had finally fallen asleep. Inuyasha very carefully picked her up and headed back to the village.

All the villagers had turned in for the night once Inuyasha landed outside the hut. All that could be heard was the sound of the wind and sleeping villagers. Inuyasha took Rin inside the hut that now belonged to her. Before he placed the sleeping girl into her bed, he looked at the empty bed that was Kaede's. A tear released from his eye. The first memory of Kaede he remembered was meeting her as a small child. That was when his first love Kikyo was alive. "Kaede please watch over Rin," Inuyasha thought as he placed Rin on her hay bed. "Goodnight Rin," he whispered quietly before he left to head back to his home.

It was the following morning with the sun slowly rising into the sky. Rin awoke to the roosters crowing in the fields. Sitting up on her bed she looked around to see she was back in her hut. "I guess Inuyasha brought me back last night."

As Rin still sat in her bed she noticed the door curtain swing open. Kagome was standing there with her hands on her hips in an unpleasant mood. "Rin where did you run off to last night?"

"Why does it matter, I have the right to go anywhere I please." Rin went back to laying down and covered her head with her blanket. But the blanket got ripped right off of her.

"You're fifteen now, you need to start acting your age and settle down. Girls your age already have husbands and children."

Rin jumped to her feet and balled her hands into fists, "why can't you just understand that I'm not ready to settle down? I don't think I'm ready for that part of life. I'm not ready for motherhood." She began releasing her tears again. "When you came back to us you were well over the age when you got married to Inuyasha."

"I'm not here to talk about Inuyasha and myself. This conversation is about you. Rin you need to settle down, get married, and start a family of your own. You only get to live once and no second chances after that."

Hearing Kagome's words Rin fell to her knees, "GET OUT KAGOME AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

Kagome stampeder off, "you really need to grow up Rin," she shouted from outside the hut.

Rin began hugging herself, "it is you who needs to grow up," she whispered to herself. Their friendship had been going downhill since Rin became of age. It was getting to the point that they could no longer be friends. "If she keeps this up with trying to marry me off, I'll be losing someone I considered a big sister."

Later on in the afternoon Rin was tending to her chores when a horse could be heard galloping not too far off. She already knew it was another suitor coming to ask for her hand. She didn't care. She didn't want anything to do with him. The horse was right outside her home when the curtain door swung open again. "Rin, please meet a gentleman who would like to ask for your hand."

Rin eyed Kagome heavily and went back to tending the house. "No, now leave."

Kagome strutted across the room and pulled Rin by the arm.

"Kagome let me go. I don't want to meet the suitor."

"You have no choice. It's time to meet the man who might be your husband soon." Rin was shoved out the door where the man was waiting. The man looked absolutely boring to her eyes. Rin could already tell he was going to be the same as all the other suitors. All Rin saw was a pale man, with the same features as all the other men, scruffy brown hair and lusting brown eyes. She watched him eye her heavily up and down.

"My, the rumors I've heard were true. A beauty does reside in this village. Dear girl, my name is Captain Yumiko. I'm a very high ranking archer and I've come to ask for your hand. Will you come with me to be my wife and the mother of my future children?" The man held his hand out for the teenage girl who had anger running through her blood.

"I refuse your proposal, now leave." Rin's hands were balled into fists to a point her nails could break her delicate skin.

"But I come bearing gifts. A beauty like you deserves the finest things. Look, I have a beautiful kimono that was made from the finest silks. These fabrics are hard to find," Yumiko showed off the silk lime green kimono to her. It was the ugliest color of fabric she'd ever seen. "This color here would bring out your lovely brown eyes."

"No, I don't care for the kimono. You are just like all the other men who've come and asked me for my hand. It doesn't impress me. Leave and find another woman to be your wife," Rin informed angrily.

"Rin, this needs to stop. It's time for you to settle down." Kagome was now standing in between Rin and Yumiko.

"Stay out of this Kagome and mind your own business. You," she pointed at the man on the brown horse "leave and never return." She turned on her heels and headed back inside her home.

"But dear girl, you have no one to call family. I wished to be your new family. If kimonos don't impress you, how about jewelry?" The man pulled out a golden necklace that was god awful. The jewels were not impressive as they matched the ugly kimono.

When Rin saw the necklace she could tell it would break your neck just by wearing it. Standing in the doorway of her hut, "no, nothing will impress me. Goodbye." She walked inside her home to get away from everyone.

"But, you can't be single forever. What will it take for you to be my wife?" The suitor shouted from outside the hut.

Before Rin could back talk the suitor, Inuyasha came up from behind him. "You, man on the horse. The girl said she's not interested. There's a lot of other girls seeking people like you elsewhere."

"Inuyasha, stay out of this," Kagome informed him in a really bad mood.

"Kagome, when are you going to realize Rin is not ready to settle down? Geez, remember you were well past the age when we got married. Let Rin decide who she wants to be with. She has the right to make her own decisions."

Kagome was becoming furious with her husband. But she couldn't use her incantations on Inuyasha while he held their newborn son Takumi.

"I suggest you leave on your horse now and stay away from the village and Rin."

"Fine. The girl is too ugly for me anyway," he shouted. With that said the suitor Yumiko left, heading back in the direction he came in.

"Inuyasha, why do you always have to butt in when a new suitor comes for Rin?" Kagome demanded as she took their son from his arms.

"Because none of these men show the amount of respect Rin wants. She doesn't want to be used to just bare children. Rin doesn't want to get married right now. Give her time. When the right man comes around let them get to know each other, instead of forcing her to be with someone. Kagome just let Rin make her own choices. Remember, I waited three years for you to come back to me."

"Inuyasha, yes I do remember. But Rin needs to stop acting like a damn child."

"She isn't acting like a damn child. For god sakes Kagome, let the girl have some space. You've been breathing down her back since Rin hit the age of fifteen. Did girls at Rin's age get married back in your time?"

"No, they were going to school to learn."

"That's why she's not ready to settle down. She probably wants to learn some more things. Hell Rin probably doesn't want to be married and have children."

"It's still not healthy for her to wait this long. She needs somebody who can take care of her. Rin can't live alone and take care of herself."

"You...you don't think I can take care of myself Kagome?" Rin asked as hard tears streamed down her cheeks. Kagome and Inuyasha were both staring at Rin when they heard her open the curtain. "Did you know that I lived on my own for three years? When I lost my family ten years ago, I had to fend for myself. I had to travel outside of my old village just to find food. I stole fish late at night from the ravines in my old village so I could eat. I suffered abuse when I was five to eight years old. The male villagers would beat the crap out of me for stealing. They would hit me and kick me on a daily basis. I've been through so much that you probably won't understand. I'm capable of taking care of myself without a man by my side. I'm even capable of traveling on my own. So don't say such things like, I need a man to help take care of me. I'd rather be on my own and live the way I want to live."

"Well you can't travel on your own. There are bandits out there who would capture you, sell you, or even...The point is Rin.."

Rin already knew she was going to put her foot down. She got up close into Kagome's space. "The point is you don't want me to be happy do you Kagome? You want to see me get married off to some stranger I don't even know. That suitor," pointing in the direction he left in. "He could have been a serial killer. Hell, he could have been someone who could sell me to a geisha house. That man could be multiple things that might cause harm to me. I will not stand around and be treated like a fucking prostitute..."

Without notice Kagome swung her hand across Rin's face knocking her to the muddy ground. The sound of slap echoed almost throughout the whole village.

"Ka...Kagome what the hell did you do?" Inuyasha shouted. He was beyond shocked at what just occurred.

"Inuyasha SIT." His face planted the muddy ground. "Rin...don't use such language. It's improper for someone like you to say that word."

Getting to her feet Rin ran down the muddy path once again to get away from everyone. The last time she got hit was at eight years old before everyone was killed by Koga's wolves. Inuyasha called for her to come back, but she ignored him. The pain from Kagome's slap could still be felt upon her face. Rin couldn't even place her fingers against her face without wincing from the touch. "Why does Kagome have to be like this? Why can't she understand how I feel?" Rin thought as she continued running away from the village.

She arrived back at her sanctuary from the night before. She fell to her knees again right in front of the hot springs. The stinging pain along her face hadn't gone away yet. She looked at her reflection along the current of the water. A red hand print remained on one side, and mud on the other side. Not caring to check her surroundings, Rin removed all of her clothes and stepped back into the water. Soaking in the hot springs, Rin's stomach growled. She hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning. Her mind was too scattered with everything that had been occurring. If anything she would find some edible mushrooms in the forest.

Rin looked to her reflection again. She washed the mud off her skin and hair. Seeing herself in the water made her feel like the suitors words were true. "That man was right, I am ugly," her tears kept coming and going. "Who would want someone like me? There's nothing special about me. I'm nothing but an orphan. I think it would be best if I leave tonight. I will live the rest of my life out in the woods. Hidden away from everyone I've known."

Looking up towards the dark cloudy sky Rin knew tonight would be the night. The rain would wash away her scent so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to find her. He was the only one in the village she would miss the most. She would miss Sango and Miroku too if they hadn't left the village to travel to visit Kohaku's family. Sango was the only other female who understood Rin's feelings. "I wonder how Sango would have reacted if she saw Kagome hitting me?" She knew Sango would be very upset.

Several hours after spending some quiet time alone to herself, Rin headed back to her hut. She would soon start packing to leave as everyone ate dinner with their families. Walking by the villagers' huts, she could hear laughter coming from each home. "Everyone here has someone to call family. Unlike me, I'm alone in this world. What I would give to see mama, papa, and my dear brothers once again." Walking inside her dark and empty home, Rin took a seat on her hay bed. "Tonight I'll run away as far as I can. I'll start a new life and maybe, hopefully find someone who is meant to be in my life."

Pouring rain came down in sheets when Rin started packing a small bag. She was only packing what she needed most. An extra kimono, a white yukata, a few pairs of undergarments, and all her money she'd been saving up from working in the village. "I'm going to do whatever I can to save my money. I'm going to live off eating anything I can find in the wild." The more food she found in the woods, would save her money. Fishing would be easy for her. She would sleep in the woods too, instead of staying at another village for the night. The last thing she packed was a wooden bottle to drink water from.

Placing her bag near the door, Rin took a seat next to Kaede's bed. "I'm sorry granny Kaede. But I must leave and...start my own journey. I need to find my own place in this world. Maybe one day in the future when I find what I'm looking for I'll return. Watch over the village and keep everyone safe. You'll be in my thoughts always. I love you granny Kaede." Rin placed the flower Inuyasha gave her the night before along Kaede's pillow.

Rising to her feet Rin put her cloak back on. She then slipped into the sandals she hated wearing and grabbed her bag. Looking back one last time to her empty home, she walked out into the pouring rain. She took the same path as before not looking back. "I'll take this road for as long as my journey takes me." Rin was grateful that Inuyasha and Kagome's home was on the other end of the village. If it were on the end she was walking, they would stop her from leaving. She released the last shed of tears as she walked under the shade of the trees.

After nearly walking for three hours, she made herself camp far off from the path. She wanted to be out of sight in case anyone was walking by. After getting a fire going and taking a proper seat under a huge willow tree, Rin turned in for the night. When the sun would start to rise she would be back on the road.

* * *

Back in the village the rain had finally slowed down. Everyone in the village was sound asleep except for Inuyasha and Kagome. They'd been at it since Rin ran off after being smacked to the ground. "Kagome, you really need to apologize to her. After what Rin said about being abused by villagers, you went and did what they did. She's probably going to be more emotionally scarred than ever."

"I owe no such apology. Rin needs to apologize for being disrespectful. That man was perfect for her," she informed, as she breastfed Takumi.

"I beg to differ. There was something off with him. I hate to tell you this but I have a feeling he would've easily harmed Rin."

"I'm a Miko and I didn't pick up any bad vibes off of him. So what makes you think that?"

"Well, I picked up the presence of not just a human on him, but a demon as well," Inuyasha announced from the other side of the room.

"Okay, Captain Yumiko did say he's a high ranking archer. So he must hunt other types of demons. He may have killed some just before he came to the village."

"I would have smelled it even before he got to the village," he said as he got to his feet. "I'm going to check on Rin."

"Whatever, I'm going to finish feeding Takumi and then I'm going to bed."

Inuyasha didn't say anything else. He leapt through the village till he reached the house near the shrine. The rain had picked up again when he walked inside. "Hey Rin, I came to check..." Inuyasha examined the room and saw that she wasn't inside the hut. Darting back out, Inuyasha ran for the sanctuary she was at the night before. "Please be there Rin." He arrived in a matter of minutes. Panic was now running through him. He realized she wasn't there and neither was her scent. For how much it rained today, it washed any traces of her scent away. "God dammit Rin, where are you?"

Inuyasha would search for over an hour without any luck finding Rin. "Dammit, dammit. Kagome why did you have to open your mouth and say such words to her? Why did you have to hit her?" He shouted so loudly. He was on his knees punching the ground. By now he was soaked to the bone, but continued his search for Rin with no luck. "It's so damn cold out. She's seriously going to catch her death out here." Inuyasha continued his search until the sun was almost out. "Rin where are you?...Come on Rin please answer me?"

Inuyasha returned back to the village hoping Rin was back inside the hut. Running inside he saw that she still wasn't there. He sat on the ground so upset. "I failed to protect Rin. I failed a promise to make sure she stays safe. Now she's run off." Lifting his head as he looked around the small room, he saw the magnolia flower on Kaede's pillow. He went to take a seat by her bed. "Kaede please protect Rin and watch over her."

Inuyasha took his time getting back to his home. He took notice the villagers were all waking up and heading to work in the fields. He could hear his newborn son waking up just as he reached his home. Walking inside Kagome was picking him up out of the basket. "Are you just coming back home? Did you stay out all night talking to Rin?" Kagome's words were harsh. He took a seat next to her.

"Rin's not home. I looked for her all night and she's nowhere in sight. Your words caused Rin so much sadness she ran away."

The news didn't affect her. "Are you sure Rin ran away? She could just be hiding somewhere nearby."

"Kagome, she's nowhere even near the village. I looked everywhere she tends to go. Rin wasn't in any of those places. Her scent was washed away with the storm last night."

"She'll come back. She can't live out there on her own for so long." Inuyasha was a bit upset Kagome would say such things. "She'll come crawling back and begging she's sorry."

"What if Rin doesn't come back, Kagome? She may never come back. If Miroku and Sango come back to visit, I'm going to have them help me look for her."

"She'll come back on her own. And they won't be back for a long time. Plus, Sango's due to give birth soon."

"Dammit," Inuyasha shouted again.

* * *

Rin was up before the sun started to rise. She headed for the river to fill her bottle up. She took a quick swift and then placed it back into her bag. Then she headed back for the path. "I will travel till the sun fully sets tonight. As I journey I need to keep my guard up. Everyone is a stranger. I can't trust anyone." Once back on the road, she headed west. "Maybe I'll find what I'm looking for near the sea. This journey will take a week of traveling. But I have faith I'll find what I'm looking for in life." She kept her head held high not looking back.

* * *

Thank you to my amazing beta reader Elohiniar. Thank you for helping me fix up my stories. You're amazing.

Don't forget to follow for more future updates. Please, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Chapter 2** _

It was mid-morning when Lord Sesshomaru sat in his office, inside his castle near the ocean on the west coast. He was in a meeting with another dog demon of his kind. This silver haired demon was about 5,000 years older than him. "My Lord, it's an honor to finally meet you," bowing before his lord. "I am Lord Hideaki of the south coast," he held out his clawed hand to the younger dog demon.

Lord Sesshomaru just kept his hands inside the sleeves of his white and red haori.

"Anyways, I'm good friends with your mother. She informed me that you still haven't taken a mate yet."

"Your point?" Lord Sesshomaru already knew where this conversation was going to lead. He hated when his mother tried to pull this kind of crap on him.

"Well you see, I have twin daughters that are of age now. They are the most beautiful youkai's you will ever see. They're very mature for their age and are seeking a future mate."

"You've come to see if I will take one of them and produce a pure-blooded youkai?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yes. Our kind is one of the most powerful. We need to increase our kind and hopefully run these pathetic humans off, even those dog demon half-breeds," Lord Hideaki said the same things all the other dog demon Lords out there did.

"I decline your offer," he finally gave his answer to the older demon.

"But my Lord your kingdom is in need of a male heir. Would you kindly meet my daughters and then consider them for a decision at a later time?"

"I have no need for an heir right now." Children were the last thing on his mind.

"Well not now per say, maybe in the next hundred years? Would you kindly meet my daughters Chiyo and Hime in the next few weeks or months?"

"Mmh, I'll think about it."

"Thank you, thank you Lord Sesshomaru. My daughters will be pleased at your offer." Hideaki bowed once again.

"But fair warning," he held a clawed finger up to the older dog demon. "I never agreed to mating your daughters. I agreed to meet them. I'm planning on hosting a gala in the near future. They'll stay in my home that whole week. Be advised they must show the utmost respect while they are here."

"Of course my Lord. My daughters are very respectful and very polite," the smell of lies came off of Lord Hideaki.

"Your daughters will show the utmost respect while they are in my castle. I don't tolerate rudeness. The members of my staff are very hard workers and will not be disrespected for their hard work."

"Ye...es my Lord," he bowed before him again. "My daughters will be warned. I will make sure they are on their best behavior when they visit."

"I'll have a messenger send you a reminder for when they should come. Until then, you may leave."

Lord Hideaki bowed one more time and then left.

Sesshomaru got up from the floor and walked out onto the back patio that overlooked the ocean. The sound of the water was very relaxing to him. The waves crashing against the sand kept him occupied while he worked. His castle was high above a cliff. The other sides of his castle were surrounded by a forest. He walked away from his office and headed to the path that led outside his home. It was good for him to get away for a few minutes. He needed to clear his mind from the meeting. His mother kept sending every demon male who had daughters that were of age and ready for mating. He knew that when the right time came, he would settle down.

He made it to a clearing that was outside his home. He was the only one who came out here. This place held a wide open field of several different flowers. He could pick up each smell of the little flowers that lay before his feet. Ajisai, kiku, and sumire. In the trees he smelled Japanese magnolias. The scent brought back the memory of a promise made seven years ago. He knew he went against his word by not visiting Rin as he worked on building his empire. Now that he succeeded, he really had nothing left to do. But Sesshomaru felt like there was something missing in his life. He couldn't figure out what that was.

He took a seat under the magnolia tree so he could relax his mind. There was something about the smell of the magnolia that actually helped calm him down. He could hear the slow moving creek nearby. He closed his eyes hoping to just get a few minutes of rest. But it didn't last. He heard little feet running towards him. He already knew who it was, "LORD SESSHOMARU YOU JUST GOT AND URGENT MESSAGE. LORD SESSHOMARU WHERE ARE YOU?" Jaken screeched loudly. The little green imp came running to the field and found his lord resting against a tree.

"What's the message Jaken?" He demanded.

The little green imp stopped when he reached the tree with a scroll in his hand. "Here milord, a guard just came by and told me to give this to you. He said it's serious." He took the scroll and opened it.

_Lord Sesshomaru_

_Groups of onmyoji have been roaming all over Japan. They have been impersonating captains and claiming to be looking for wives. But in reality they are seeking demons and human females to sacrifice to furutsubaki-no-rei. A demon plant known to suck the lives out of living beings. My Lord, we are in need of your assistance to take down these human-demons and their god. They were last spotted near a village far east of here. If my sources are correct they will be heading in your direction. If you leave now you could hopefully meet them halfway and annihilate them all. Or follow them to their demon plant god. You will be gratefully rewarded._

_General Akito_

Sesshomaru had a feeling that this was his calling, to take on an onmyoji that was equal to him. He had dealt with this group of demons a long time ago. Now that they were back he had more of a challenge. He not only had to take down the onmyoji but also a new enemy, a furutsubaki plant. He'd never seen the demon plant in person. Just only hearing rumors about them. "Jaken, go fetch A-Un and meet me at the gates. We're leaving soon."

Bowing to his Lord Jaken said, "yes milord I'll go fetch them."

He watched his henchmen leave the field. Transforming into a white ball he flew to the front of his castle. It has been awhile since they've journeyed to seek any type of demon. The last time was when he was hunting Naraku seven years ago. Now that Naraku was dead, he didn't really have many enemies to deal with. Until now.

Not long after waiting for several minutes Jaken returned. "Milord I've got A-Un. Where are we going, if I may ask?" Jaken asked as they walked outside the castle.

"To hunt a demon, Jaken. The onmyoji clan have risen once again," he informed the little green imp. He hated these demons more than any other demon he'd met before. The onmyoji thought they were better then Sesshomaru and tried to take him down when he was starting to build his empire. Everything backfired on them when they faced the wrath of his poison claws, plus his true form. He also hated the scent of the onmyoji. It was all the same. Muscadine and dirt. It left a burning sensation for days in his nose.

"What?" Jaken screeched so loud that he scared the birds from the trees. He ignored the little green imps screeching. "Milord I thought you took out their clan all those years ago?"

"It seems I haven't. Now that they're back. They're worshiping a demon plant," the only demon that would know about the furutsubaki plant was Myoga. But it would be like finding a needle in a haystack to find the tiny tick demon.

"Milord, what demon plant are you speaking of?" Jaken wondered.

"A demon plant that goes by the name of furutsubaki-no-rei," he was getting annoyed with the twenty questions.

"Strange I've never heard of this demon plant before. We should seek the guidance of Myoga. He would know more and give us details on how to defeat this demon plant," Sesshomaru just ignored Jaken's words.

Sesshomaru's plan was hopefully to catch the onmyoji clan halfway. He would take out as many as he could. Then leave a few alive and follow them to their demon plant god. "Milord pardon with all the questions, but do you think one of the onmyoji would seek out Rin?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Rin would be of age now where men would seek her hand. Do you think she'll fall for their proposal and go with them?

"No," was all he said. He knew well that Rin wouldn't fall for someone that easily. "Do not mention Rin's name again. She is nothing but a past memory."

"Yes Milord, I won't speak of her name again." They didn't say anything else. They continued their journey in silence. They ventured forward to hunt for the onmyoji.

* * *

Rin had been walking for several hours when she stopped to take a break for lunch. She found edible mushrooms not too far off from the path. The small snack would be enough to satiate her appetite. Then later that evening she would enjoy some fish by the fire.

Sitting under the shaded tree she already had a feeling Inuyasha was looking for her. Because of the rain, she knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to track her scent anywhere. She knew she should have left a note but she was too distraught. Getting out of the village as fast as possible was the best option.

The swelling from Kagome's slap had gone down a bit, but was still sore if she touched it. "I still don't understand what's gotten into Kagome and her attitude. She wasn't like this a few months ago." She remembered well when everything went downhill between Kagome and herself. "Kagome was six months pregnant. She had to travel to visit Jinenji and his mother to get some herbs. She was her normal self that day. When Kagome came home late that evening she berated me about not having a husband yet." Since leaving the village, she didn't have to worry about Kagome hovering over her anymore.

Rin thought it was a beautiful afternoon for her first day on her journey. She knew tonight she would take a long hot bath once she found a hot spring after the moon was out. Then after her bath, she would eat dinner and retire for the evening right after. She finished her small lunch and headed for the river. She filled her wooden bottle all the way to the top. She took a couple sips from it, "so refreshing." She refilled her wooden bottle again, then placed it back inside her bag. Getting to her feet she headed west along the slow moving river. She would be less noticeable to thieves and other types of people.

To keep herself entertained while she traveled she hummed a familiar song. This song she used to sing as a young child. It usually helped her make the time go by faster. She pulled down the hood of her cloak to allow the wind to blow her hair around. She even pulled out the white ribbon from her hair. The weather was getting a bit warmer, so she took off her cloak and hung it over her bag. She was looking forward to soaking in the sun's heat. "For the first time in a long time I have freedom. Not one person telling me what to do. I am my own person and I will make my own choices." For the first time in three months she was smiling again.

* * *

Back in the village Inuyasha had returned to Rin's hut hoping she was back. A frown was upon his face. He was devastated that she still wasn't back yet. "Where are you Rin? I wished you would have come and talked to me." Sitting down in the hut tears released from his eyes. It was very rare for him to cry. The last time he released his tears was after the final passing of his first love Kikyo. "Rin, wherever you are please take care of yourself. When you're ready please return to us safely."

Sitting quietly in the empty hut Inuyasha's ears perked up. The sound of two horses could be heard galloping his way. It was the same scent of the suitor Yumiko from the day before. "Dear girl, who resides in this old hut. I have brought a better gift for you." Inuyasha stepped outside and saw the suitor holding both horses by their reins. "You half-demon, where is the girl? I've brought a horse as an engagement gift."

Blood was boiling up inside the silver haired half-demon. "I thought I told you to stay away from the village!" Inuyasha removed Tessaiga from his sheath.

"Oh! A half-demon who thinks he can keep me away from the girl of my dreams. Call for the girl immediately. I'm taking her today. I will not take 'no' for an answer," Yumiko shouted.

"She's not here. Now leave."

"What do you mean she's not here? Did she leave the village?"

"That's none of your damn business..."

"Inuyasha sit," Kagome shouted at her husband. "Captain Yumiko could you help us find Rin? She ran away last night and is nowhere to be found. If you find her, I give you my permission to take her hand," Kagome said.

"So she ran away? I'll take that as a deal. When I find her, she'll be mine. Thank you dear miko."

"I wish you luck in finding her," she smiled at the captain.

"Here, take this horse as my treat. His name is Kiso. Make sure he gets plenty of cabbage. They're his favorite."

"Thank you, I'll make sure he gets plenty of cabbage."

Kagome took the reins from the captain. He got back on his horse and left the village immediately.

"Kagome are you serious? I don't trust that guy. If he finds Rin and causes harm, I hope you'll regret making that decision," he shouted angrily.

"INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome was at her boiling point. "I will never regret making this decision."

Inuyasha jumped back up to his feet, "would you stop using that damn command. Kagome that man had a strong smell of a demon on him. It's a smell I've never smelled before," he informed her.

"What? Are you saying that he's a demon? Well he's nothing but an ordinary human being. Come on Inuyasha, he's just looking for a wife. He'll find Rin and they'll be married soon."

"I will not allow that to happen. I made a promise to Sesshomaru to protect Rin. If he finds out that she left the village on her own he's going to be very pissed off."

"I beg to differ. Sesshomaru hasn't once come and seen Rin. Face it Inuyasha, he doesn't want to remember her. The dude has probably got a family of his own now."

"Fat chance. Sesshomaru isn't the type of demon you would call a family man." He knew his brother better than anyone else. "The only family he has is his empire. That's all that matters to him. Plus Rin never asked about him. He may cross her mind once in a while but that's it."

"Hmm." Kagome's attitude was getting worse every day. "Well I hope the suitor finds her and marries her fast."

"I'd rather if Sesshomaru finds her," Inuyasha scrolled.

"Sit boy!"

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru along with Jaken and A-Un were continuing heading east. Since leaving the castle they hadn't made any pit stops. Being demons they had the stamina to keep themselves going for days at a time. For it being dusk they've traveled quite a bit of distance. For the first few hours Sesshomaru managed to take down a few onmyoji that were young and very weak. He figured they were at least a hundred years of age or younger. "Milord doesn't it seem strange that you've only found young onmyoji?"

"No, the stronger ones are deploying them as decoys, while the tough ones are avoiding being seen." To him the stronger ones were mostly likely with their plant god, awaiting commands to bring young single females back to suck their souls out.

Before too long he knew they were going to have to stop to allow A-Un to drink some water and to eat grass and twigs since they're herbivores. This was the only time they ever took breaks. The closest river was several miles into the woods. Knowing what was best for his beloved dragon he jumped on their back, grabbed their reins, and flew off into the sky.

"Milord wait for me," the screeching imp called out as he ran in the same direction in the woods.

* * *

The sun had finally set for the evening on Rin's second night of her journey. Luckily she found a huge hot spring right near the river. Before she headed in to take a long hot bath, she needed to get a fire going. Thankfully there were lots of fallen branches nearby so she could start a campfire. Once that was done, she made her way over to the several pools of hot water. Checking her surroundings to make sure no one was around, she removed her white yukata and undergarments. Folding them first and placing the clothing along a boulder she stepped into the steamy water. "Ah feels so good on my aching feet," she sang to herself.

Relaxing chest deep into the water, she looked to the clear night sky and the new moon. On this night Rin knew Inuyasha would be in his human form. With his human form he would be at a disadvantage at finding her.

Still looking up to the night sky a sheen of silver flew across the sky. She thought it was a shooting star, more like a ball of white light. It could've been a comet for all she knew. Relaxing herself more into the water she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the crickets singing again. In a few days she would be at the beach. She could already picture the smell of the salt water and the softness of the sand on her bare feet. She was more excited for the heat of the sun against her pale skin. Closing her eyes she hummed her song along with the crickets who were singing.

The sound of the bushes moving alerted her. Looking in the direction the sound came from she saw nothing. It could have been a little rodent looking for tree nuts.

Shock ran through not long after. A familiar voice she knew all too well caught her attention. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?"

She hid behind the closest boulder and peeked behind it. The little green imp came running into the field where she was. "Lord...Sessohmaru," seeing Jaken was very tired after running a great distance.

She began wondering why Master Jaken would be out here of all places. Panic was running through her body. If Master Jaken was out here then her Lord would be not too far off. Knowing all too well if she was caught by her Lord that would be the end of her journey.

"Oh! A hot spring. I'll catch up to Lord Sesshomaru soon. I don't think he would mind if I took a quick dip."

Out of all the hot springs that surrounded them he was coming to one she was in. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was heavy. Checking around to see if she could get away without being seen, she saw a cave. The little cave was between two boulders and it was enough space for her to fit inside. But first she needed to grab her clothes. Reaching her hand up till her fingers felt the fabric, she pulled it down fast. She managed to get herself inside the cave just as Jaken got himself into the water.

"What am I going to do now? Even if I exit out of this cave I'm going to be noticed," she heard the echo, she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" The green imp screeched.

Realizing she was nude, she changed into her clothes fast. She didn't care if they were getting wet. There were dryer clothes in her bag that she could change into later.

"Come out this instant or I'll have no choice but to use my Staff of Two Heads on you."

So many options were going through her head. One was to announce herself to Jaken. Two, was to remain inside the cave. While option three, was to make a break for it. She knew she had to make the right choice. Going back and forth with the options an old familiar voice other than Jaken's could be heard outside the cave.

"Jaken who are you shouting at?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded.

"There's someone inside that boulder of the cave Milord. I heard their voice echoing. I think it's a human girl. Come out at once you wretched human."

Rin couldn't move from her spot. She was frozen with fear and knew her journey was over. She wanted to cry but held back her tears.

"Let's go, a human girl is the least of our worries, Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru informed the imp.

"Yes milord."

Her young heart went back to a normal steady beat. Hearing them both leave, she made the decision to exit the cave. The best option now was to grab her belongings and get back on the road. Looking around she was relieved to be alone. Dashing back to camp she was almost there when a ball of white light shot in front of her. Lord Sesshomaru stood before her with such a hard look on his face. That was it, her journey was over.

* * *

A/N: Ajisai-hydrangeas, Kiku-chrysanthemums, Sumire-Violets

Onmyoji: A human with powers like a youkai.

Furutsubaki-no-rei: A soul sucking plant.


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Chapter 3** _

Rin's dark brown eyes were on her Lord who stood before her. Heart racing, heavy breathing, and scared about being sent back to the village. Seeing his heavy golden eyes on her kept her from looking away. None of them spoke until Jaken came running towards them. "There!" He pointed at Rin. "That's the human girl I heard. Who are you wench?" Jaken asked. She couldn't even look down to the green imp. "I said speak, you horrid of a human," he shouted. He swung his staff of two heads right next to her.

A lot was going through her mind about how Master Jaken didn't recognize her. It had been seven years since he'd last seen her. Though she had grown quite a bit. "I said speak. I heard you inside that cave," he pointed towards the boulders.

"Jaken, quiet or I'll shut you up myself," Lord Sesshomaru exclaimed. He hadn't taken his eyes off Rin for a second. As he looked at her, he saw the slight swelling of a red handprint on the left side of her face. Something or someone laid a hand on her. But other questions were going through his mind. Why was she all the way out here? What caused her to leave the village?

A cool breeze blew through the forest sending their hair blowing in the wind. It also sent Rin's scent all around them. With his golden eyes closed, Sesshomaru took in the familiar scent of magnolia's. The sweet scent reminded him of her kind and sweet personality. Reopening his eyes he demanded, "Rin why are you out here?"

She opened her mouth but the words weren't coming out.

But Jaken's were, "Rin?" he said shocked.

More cool air blew around them causing Rin to shiver in her wet yukata. "Rin answer me now," her Lord said heavily.

Lowering her head and bringing her right fingers to her lips, "my Lord, I...I," she couldn't get the words out.

She didn't hear her Lord move until her chin was lifted. She looked up to see that he was very angry. "You will answer me now Rin," he said.

Tears ran down her cheeks, "I...I ran away my Lord," she finally said.

"Why did you run away?" He demanded.

She shook her head no.

"Rin you will tell me why you ran away immediately."

She shook her head again, "I...can't my Lord," was all she said.

"Rin you'll answer him this instant!" Jaken screeched.

"Jaken! Stay out of this," Sesshomaru said, eyeing the imp heavily. Turning his attention back to Rin he said, "you will answer me now. I don't want to ask you again!"

"I...I left for personal reasons my Lord," she still wasn't going to come out and say why she left.

"You're going back to the village, no questions asked," Sesshomaru said angrily.

Her heart skipped a beat at his words, "what?"

"You're going back to the village tomorrow at sunrise. I will not have you walking alone by yourself," he said letting her chin go. He turned on his heels and headed for the camp Rin set up.

"You...no! I will not go back to the village," her voice rose for the second time this week.

Lord Sesshomaru turned around to face Rin. Her hands were balled into fists, with heavy eyes watching him.

"Rin, watch your tongue. You know better than to speak to Lord Sesshomaru that way," Jaken informed her.

"Butt out master Jaken," she looked at him in her peripheral vision. The green imp's mouth hit the earth. Bringing her attention back to her Lord she continued, "I refuse to go back to the village. I've been traveling since last night to get away from it."

Lord Sesshomaru came to stand in front of her once again, "Rin, answer me now. What are you running away from?"

She still shook her head and refused to answer.

"I'm going to bring you back to Lady Kaede's. No questions asked." He turned on his heels again.

"Granny Kaede is dead," hard tears released from her eyes. She fell to her knees hiding her face in her hands. "She passed away two days ago in her sleep. But that's not the reason I ran away," she finally said. How could Rin tell her Lord that she was almost forced into an arranged marriage? Let alone being assaulted by Kagome?

The night was getting colder as Sesshomaru watched Rin sitting on her knees and covering her sad eyes. "Get yourself changed. You are going to explain to me why you left the village!"

She lifted her head and watched her Lord walk back towards her camp. She wiped her tears from under her eyes and got to her feet to slowly make her way back to camp.

Panic kept running through her young heart. She began to imagine her Lord was going to be like Kagome and say that she needed a man in her life. After getting dressed in her only extra kimono, she came out from behind the trees. She took a seat on the opposite side of her Lord. Sitting on her knees and with her hands in her lap, she kept her head down afraid to look into his eyes.

"Rin, why did you leave the village?" He asked once again.

Wiping the tears from her sad, doe, brown eyes, "I...I left because..." the words were in her head. They just weren't coming out the way she wanted them to.

"Stop dawdling girl, why did you leave the village?" Jaken screeched yet again. Following his words came a punch to his head. "I'm sorry milord. I will not speak out of line again."

Lifting her head, Rin saw the big red knot spewing out of the top of Jaken's head. A few seconds later a strong hand pulled to her feet and guided her back to the hot springs. When they both arrived she was placed up against a boulder. Her chin was grabbed again but lightly this time. "Rin, look at me," Sesshomaru said softly. His face was harsh but with a bit of concern. "Rin, I don't want to keep asking. Why did you leave the village?"

Taking a few quick breaths she finally said, "I left because...I was being forced..." Tears were streaming down cheeks. "I was being forced into an arranged marriage to someone I don't know."

Sesshomaru lifted her chin more, "who was forcing you into an arranged marriage?" He demanded.

She shook her head again. "It doesn't matter." She had no reason to tell him. Kagome couldn't control Rin or how to live her life anymore.

"It matters to me," he spat out.

Rin's eyes became heavy. Her mind scattered with what he just said. "It matters to you? Why does it matter to you my Lord?" Steam was building up inside her, "you haven't once come to see me since the day you left me in the village! You made a promise to me and you broke it!"

"I had my reasonings Rin," he said. "I'm not going to keep asking you again and again. Who forced you into an arranged marriage? And who hit you?" he asked angrily. His thumb rubbed her swollen cheek that was slowly fading away.

Rin knew if she came out and told him, Kagome would be dead before the night was over. "It doesn't matter. I'm away from the issue and I will not be going back." She had to take slow and even breaths to calm herself down. "Tomorrow morning I'll be leaving on my journey again. I'm leaving with or without your permission my Lord."

"I cannot permit that."

She looked into his eyes and she could tell he was serious. She gave a serious look herself in return. "You can't permit me my Lord? You don't think I can handle myself as I travel? Well, I don't need you telling me what to do. I don't need anyone telling me what to do. I made the decision to leave the village because I chose to. I will never return. If you try to bring me back I'll just leave again." She ripped his clawed hand off of her. His nails slightly cut her delicate skin. "Ow," she turned away from her Lord and got down on her knees, scooping up some water to wash her cut.

"I cannot have you walking around when the onmyoji are lurking around," he informed her.

Getting to her feet and turning to face her Lord she said, "onmyoji my Lord?" His words sounded a bit alarming to her.

"A demon. A demon with human-like features who hunts single females. They are going around as we speak. Taking women and claiming to marry them. But they are really taking them to a demon plant to have their souls removed. That is why I cannot have you wandering around by yourself." Hearing his words shocked her so much her heart skipped a beat. "Rin, what type of men have been coming to seek your hand?"

"Umm," she had to think about for a few seconds. "The last one said he was a captain and he also said that he was a high ranking archer." Seeing the man from yesterday was bringing back the memory of him calling her ugly. The memory still hurt her just thinking about it.

Her Lord could sense the change in her emotions, "Rin, what did the onmyoji say to you?" he asked, concerned. He lifted her chin again so she could look at him.

"It isn't important my Lord. If it makes you feel better, I'll take refuge in the next village. But I'm leaving after a few days to head west again," she softly said. She hated having to wait a few days along her journey. She would rather just continue on.

"One, Jaken and A-Un will keep watch over you, no questions asked." He didn't want to take the chance of the onmyoji coming for her again. "Two, why the west coast?" Lord Sesshomaru knew it would take more than a week just by foot to arrive in the west. For him since he can fly with or without A-Un it would be a matter of hours.

"Umm, I wanted to see the ocean my Lord." She looked off to the distance and pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear, "I was hoping to start a new life there."

Just as he was about to ask her his next question Jaken screeched, "Lord Sesshomaru, look who I found!"

They both turned to see the green imp holding a little black spec in his fingers. "Please, let me go. Ahhh! Lord Sesshomaru," Myoga shouted scared.

When Jaken reached his Lord, he passed over the flea demon to him. "Myoga, I have a matter of discussion to speak with you," Sesshomaru announced.

"And what would that be my Lord?" the terrified flea demon asked. He found Lord Sesshomaru to be the most terrifying demon in all Japan.

"What can you tell me about the furutsubaki-no-rei?" he strongly asked.

"The furutsubaki? Well...umm, they seek the souls of single females. But for that to happen, they have the demon known as onmyoji to seek married females and cast a spell upon them. Then when those women go back to their village, they start to order the single females to finally find a husband. By husband I mean an onmyoji my Lord " Myoga explained.

Gasping at his words, Rin realized what had been probing Kagome for the past few months. She finally realized the reason behind Kagome's change of attitude. "Rin, do you believe one of the female villagers is responsible for almost marrying you off to an onmyoji?" Sesshomaru asked.

He was looking at her questionably.

"Yes, my Lord," was all she said.

"Myoga, how do I kill this demon plant?" He already knew how to handle and kill the onmyoji. Once he found out the weakness to the furutsubaki he would annihilate it.

"If my memory is correct, you have to hit a certain root which would be her heart. Though she has many roots, it would be hard to detect which one it would be. I heard she goes by the name Camilla. They say when you see her she takes on the form of a beautiful woman. But I'm unaware where she resides, my Lord."

Lord Sesshomaru could tell Myoga knew more than he was telling. "Myoga what will happen after I kill the furutsubaki?"

"Well you see my Lord, after the plant is killed the souls of those taken will pass on. Unless their bodies remain whole after being taken. They'll simply return to their bodies and eventually wake up," Myoga explained.

As she listened to Myoga, there was something that she needed to ask him. "Myoga?" she called to him.

"Yes?"

"What will happen to the married women who are possessed by the onmyoji?" She kept her fingers crossed behind her back hoping for good news.

"From what I've learned, they'll tragically pass away after the onmyoji that possessed them is killed," he said unfortunately.

Tears filled her eyes, "what? No that can't be! Kagome just gave birth a few weeks ago!" Realizing she just said Kagome's name, Rin wished she hadn't. She turned her back to them afraid to see their reactions.

"Rin, turn around and look at me!" Sesshomaru ordered.

When Rin refused to turn around she heard Myoga screaming and she wasn't sure why. Then she felt her arm being grabbed as she was spun around and held by her chin. "Rin when I give you an order, I expect you to obey," his golden eyes were heavy on her. "Is Kagome responsible for almost marrying you off? Is she also the reason you have this red handprint on your face?"

"Yes, my Lord," she placed a hand on the side of her slightly swollen cheek. "Please...please don't kill her. There has to be a way for Kagome to live? Myoga?" She looked around hoping to see the little spec of a flea.

"Right here," he announced sitting on her shoulder.

"Please, is there a way for Kagome to live? Her baby needs her. If she dies...Inuyasha will be left a single father."

"Unfortunately no. She'll perish after the onmyoji is killed. Her death might take a few hours. I'm truly sorry my dear," he said.

Her head hung low just hearing the news. Just after losing Kaede, she was going to lose Kagome. Her young heart couldn't handle the deaths of people she loved.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You will give me the description of the onmyoji. Then you'll remain here with Jaken and A-Un while I hunt these demons down. I don't want you wondering off, you got that?"

"Yes...my...Lord. May I ask a question though?" she wondered.

"You may."

Her tears still kept coming. "Will you permit me to continue on my journey alone after you've defeated them?" She didn't know if he would allow her. But it was still her destiny to travel and see the ocean.

"I rather you didn't travel alone. When I return I will escort you myself."

She hated hearing his words, but she knew for her safety it would be best. "Yes my Lord."

They had been talking for quite a while that Rin forgot she needed to eat dinner. Her stomach growled from hunger. "When was the last time you ate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I snacked on some mushrooms earlier my Lord. I was hoping to catch some fish to eat for dinner. If you permit me to walk over to the river, I'll be just a few minutes," she gestured a thumb over her shoulder.

"I'll walk with you myself. It's dark out and I won't take the chance of an unknown predator coming for you," he announced. "Myoga?"

"Yes...my Lord?"

"You're free to go."

"Oh! Thank you. I wish you luck and I'm truly sorry once again my dear." With that said, the flea demon jumped off Rin's shoulder and left very fast.

"Rin, let's go before it gets too late." He finally let her chin and arm go.

This was not how she wanted her journey to go. She crossed her arms under her breasts. She wanted to be alone by herself as she fished. The fear of being sent back to the village was still plaguing her. Following her Lord, they trekked through the woods to the river. After they arrived, A-Un came up beside them. He was a bit stunned to see a human girl with his master. But they cautiously got a little closer and sniffed Rin's form. Realizing who she was, they began prancing around for joy.

"It's good to see you again A-Un, did you miss me?" she asked as she petted their muzzles. They both lightly roared at her question and also nuzzled the sides of her face. "I missed you too."

"Rin get yourself enough fish that will last you till tomorrow night," Sesshomaru ordered.

"My Lord, why don't you go wait back at camp? I'll be fine on my own. If any trouble comes, I'll call for you," she said. "Plus A-Un can keep watch over me."

"I cannot leave you alone with just A-Un. I'll wait for you to finish fetching your meals."

"I'm fine, I know how to handle myself without you watching me. I'm no longer that eight year old child I was when I first met you. You used to leave me by myself and go and find or hunt whatever it was you were looking for. Remember?" she reminded him.

"Times have changed Rin. You are now of the age where men want your hand and will do anything to make you theirs, including the onmyoji," he reminded her.

"Why do you and everyone else have to remind me about my age? God! It annoys me so much. Just leave me alone so I can catch my dinner."

Rin again didn't hear him move next to her. His hand gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Why can't you understand the words I'm saying?" he reminded her again. "If I were to leave you for a mere five minutes a demon or an unknown human could come out from the darkness and snatch you away. Anything can happen to you."

"Well I used to travel outside the village on my own in the dark and nothing happened. I'm fine just being by myself for a mere five minutes or even longer," she informed him. "Now would you stop gripping my chin." She ripped his clawed hand away again and his nails scratched her pale skin, "ow." She walked to the river and cleaned the new cut with the cool water. "Why do you care for my safety?"

"Because you are my ward!"

"Ward? You say it like I'm your human pet. I hate to break it to you, but I'm no pet. I'm an individual looking for a new purpose in life. A life where I'm not told what to do, who I should marry, and in your case, to be babysat when I am capable of watching myself." She rose to her feet and walked back along the path that would lead to camp.

"Rin you need to eat!"

"No, I lost my appetite thanks to you," she told him. "I'm going back to camp, gathering my belongings and I'm leaving."

Sesshomaru jumped in front of her. "You will not be going anywhere till these demons are annihilated."

"No! I'm not going to just sit around and wait for your return. I'm leaving tonight. Goodbye my Lord, forever!" She tried to walk around him but he wouldn't let her.

"You are not going anywhere and that's final!" He announced. "You are going to describe what the onmyoji looked like." Sesshomaru was literally hovering over her.

Her eyes became heavy and hands balled into fist, "scruffy brown hair, brown eyes, very pale. Should be riding a brown horse. He said his name is Captain Yumiko, am I free to go?"

"No you are not! You will obey my orders where you like it or not."

"Why? Why should I obey your orders?" She was at her breaking point. "You are literally turning into Kagome by ordering me around."

"You want to know why, Rin?"

"YES!" She screamed.

"Because I don't want to see you dying for a third time!" He finally said.

Her anger started to subside and light tears streamed down her cheeks. The memory of being attacked and killed by Koga's wolves came to her mind. Rin began remembering that it was just in those days before she was killed was the first time that she met her Lord. She remembered how badly injured he was. Being just eight years old then, she only did what she could do to nurse him back to health, by bringing him food and water. She remembered him telling her that he didn't eat human food. Remembering those words brought a glimpse of a smile to her lips. Not a day or two later after being beaten by the villagers she remembered him asking about her bruises that she acquired. All she could do was smile because he actually took up a conversation with her. That was the time she wouldn't speak after witnessing her family being killed by bandits. It was that same day that brought sadness to her eyes again. It was that day the wolves chased her into the forest and mauled her.

"Rin?"

She didn't know she was thinking too much until she heard her name and looked up at her Lord. "Yes?"

"Are you going to obey my orders or make things difficult for yourself?"

Lowering her head she said, "I'll obey." She knew his words were true, she didn't want her life to be cut short at a young age.

For the long day it had been she was starting to feel light headed. She brought her right hand to her head.

"Rin, are you feeling ill?"

"Just...a little...light headed." She knew what was bringing it on. She hadn't had a proper meal in three days. She needed more nourishment than just the mushrooms she had earlier that day. It felt like her whole world was about to spin if she didn't get a proper meal in her system.

"When was the last time you ate a proper meal?" Sesshomaru asked. He could tell she might pass out.

"Three...three days...ago. That was the night before granny Kaede passed away." Her vision was starting to get blurry and her balance uneven.

"Rin, you need to eat. I'll order Jaken catch you some fish. A-Un come," he called his beloved pet. The dragon came to stand before their master. Just as Sesshomaru lifted Rin up into his arms she passed out. Her head slumped up against his shoulder. He knew then he couldn't place her on the dragons back or she would fall off. He made the decision to carry her back to camp, "let's go A-Un." They headed back to camp to allow Rin to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Chapter 4** _

Deep within the forest the onmyoji clan gathered around their leader Lady Camilla. She was a beauty with bright long silky brown hair that hung down her back, honey kissed skin, and brown eyes that could make any man lust for sex. She wore the finest silkiest red kimono that money could ever buy. By buy, it was stolen off the skeletal remains of a dead princess. Sure, she was surrounded by skeletons of females and also ones who's souls that were just sucked. But the onmyoji didn't care, this was their goddess.

When the last soul was sucked from a young girl, Lady Camilla's body glowed white just as a white rose grew along her many branches. "Mmh, that girls soul was so pure, too bad she won't get a second chance at life." Her henchmen were her greatest pride for keeping her alive. "Though, I'm still waiting on one girl. Yumiko, come here!" She ordered.

"Yes, Lady Camilla." He got down on one knee and bowed before her.

"Where is the young girl you were asked to seek?" She calmly asked.

He lifted his head, "Lady Camilla the bad news is that she ran away. But no fear, I will find her and bring her back for you. This girl's soul holds great power. Her energy from what I can see is so strong that you'll be at your most powerful soon," he exclaimed.

"Mmh, go and find her. Do not return until you have her. I have no doubt she'll try and escape. Knock her out, set up traps to capture her. But bring her back alive, I want to see her eyes when her soul is ripped from her living body."

"Yes my Lady Camilla, I shall return." Yumiko got onto his demon horse and galloped his way out of the forest in hopes of finding Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru was waiting for Jaken and A-Un's return with food for Rin for when she would wake up. She had a wooden bottle filled with water that he found in her bag. He knew she would be asleep for a good few hours. He was debating whether to move her more down the river in a more secluded area where she wouldn't be seen. As Sessohmaru watched her sleep, he could hear Jaken complaining about catching the fish from the river. It had been awhile since he ordered Jaken to do an easy task. He could hear the green imp complaining that the fish were jumping out of the water and smacking him in the face. For a demon of no emotions he found that quite funny.

The sudden movement from Rin caught Sesshomaru's attention. She was facing him and he could see black circles under her eyes. She wasn't getting enough sleep. He could also tell she'd been under a lot of stress. But on a good note, he could tell that she was in good health.

Rin was asleep for a mere ten minutes when she started to wake up again. Seeing that she was back at camp, she slowly sat up to ease the light headache she was having. She realized that she should have eaten first before taking a hot bath and that she wasn't alone. She turned her head to see her Lord was looking at her. Even though he didn't show any expression, she knew he was concerned. "My Lord I'm sor.."

"Rin, I don't need to hear your apology. You are going to relax for now and wait for Jaken and A-Un's return with your dinner. Then I will leave and hunt those demons. You will obey me and stay here for your safety. Do you understand me?"

Rin's mind went back to earlier when he told her that he didn't want to see her dying again. For now she knew it would be best to obey his orders until this ordeal was done and over with. "Yes my Lord. But could you promise me something?" Was it pathetic for her to ask for a favor?

"And that is?" he asked.

"Promise me that you'll bring Kagome back to life after you kill that demon. She didn't know what was happening and neither...neither did I." Her tears returned as she hid her face from him. It was strange that Kagome being a Miko couldn't pick up the presence of a demon. "Please, promise me you'll save her so she can watch her family grow. Don't allow Inuyasha and his son to go through what I went through?" Was she doing the right thing by asking her Lord?

"I'm not one for promises, Rin. Kagome almost sent you to your death..."

"Kagome didn't know what was happening to her, my Lord. Remember what the flea Myoga said, she was under a spell. So please my Lord do what you can to save Kagome, please?" she pleaded with her brown doe eyes. If her words wouldn't work maybe she could try with her eyes. She's been told her eyes were very hypnotizing.

Sesshomaru wasn't used to human emotions, let alone a teenage girl. It had been so long since Rin was by his side and she hardly asked him for anything except for one thing. His mind went back to when she was just eight years old. He had just saved her from a hard headed group of monks. They came to a field where they found Jaken tiredly looking for them. After he ordered the little imp to find his dragon, Rin ran over to three little headstones. He remembered her exact words, "If I die one day, I was wondering would you remember me?"

Since leaving Rin in the village after the defeat of Naraku, he made himself a promise to never remember her. Seeing her now after the ordeal she'd been through the past several months he began wondering if he should have never gone against his words. Making the toughest decision for himself he said, "I'll see what I can do. I can't promise my sword will revive Kagome. But you need to promise me that you'll remain safe here with Jaken and A-Un," His voice was harsh.

"I promise, I'll remain here my Lord." But she knew now that she was going to need to visit a village to get herself another kimono and a night yukata. It would take a while for the ones she had to dry. "My Lord would you permit me to visit the neighboring village so I can buy myself some provisions?" she asked.

"Why?" he couldn't understand why she would need to go to a village when Jaken was getting her food now. Plus there were plenty of vegetables growing in the forest around her.

"You see I was in such a hurry to leave that I packed only what I could. I'm only going after a kimono and yukata. I'll have Master Jaken with me for safety." Plus other personal reasons why she needed them. She knew it was almost her time to bleed.

"You may tomorrow. For now you must eat," Sesshomaru informed her.

Jaken and A-Un returned with enough fish to feed a whole village. "I hope you have an appetite girl."

"Yes, thank you Master Jaken," she said cheefully. Rin was very happy to finally have a decent meal. "My Lord, would you like some fish?"

"No, I don't eat human food. Get your strength back. Jaken, I'll take my leave now. Guard Rin and tomorrow escort her to the neighboring village. After she gets what she needs, you will find a new place to make camp hidden within the forest."

"Yes Milord," Jaken said, displeased. He wasn't too pleased to watch Rin and take her to a village.

"Rin, remember my words. Do not take off on your own under any circumstances. Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes my lord."

With that said, Lord Sesshomaru left without another word.

* * *

Lord Hideaki arrived at his castle in the south coast, in the middle of the forest. His home was a bit smaller than Lord Sesshomaru's, though it was filled with lovely gardens. As he landed in the courtyard he was greeted by his Head of Staff, a kawauso who was a servant to his past leader of the otter tribe. "Welcome home my Lord. How did your visit with the Lord of the west go?" Tomoya asked.

"It went well as I expected. Where are Chiyo and Hime?" he asked walking up the stairs to the patio.

"In their rooms I believe. They're eager to hear if the Lord will take them as a mate," the little otter announced.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru isn't ready to take a mate as of yet. He's sending a messenger out for the girls to come visit his castle for a gala he's planning to host. They'll stay in his castle for several days. I'm hoping when the girls are there, they can change his mind about not wanting to mate. My daughters are very smart when it comes to seduction now that they are of age. Once he sees them, he won't be able to say no to them," Hideaki exclaimed.

"Ah I agree on that my Lord and they do take after their late mother, Lady Kisa."

"That they do, it's a shame she isn't here to see them at this time of their lives. My late mate Kisa would be so proud of the young ladies they turned into," Hideaki addressed. "Tomoya, please fetch my daughters and have them come to my study at once."

"Of course my Lord, I'll go fetch them now." The little otter left and headed to the girls sleeping quarters.

Lord Hideaki arrived at his study and took a seat at his desk. It had been a long day of travel. As he waited for his daughters to come, he ordered one of the main servants to bring him a cup of sake. "A good long day, deserves a good drink."

A few minutes later his office door slid open and in came his twin daughters. "Welcome home father," Hime greeted.

His daughters were of great beauty. They had long white hair that ended past their knees, golden eyes, and the same markings of bluish purple stripes on their cheeks.

"Yes, welcome home father," Chiyo greeted.

He noticed his daughters had their typical unpleasant moods like every day. "My darling daughters how was your day today?" Hideaki asked. He hated to see his daughters unhappy. He was the typical father who loved to spoil his daughters with kimonos, sandals, jewelry, makeup, and fancy hairpins.

"Eh, boring as usual. We were getting tired of staying so cooped up in these castle walls. We can't go visit our friends or go for walks," Hime informed.

"I'm sorry my dears, but since you've both become of age for mating, it's too dangerous for you both to be outside the castle without me or a guard present. A random male demon would pick up your scent and take advantage of you and impregnate you. You wouldn't want to give birth to some unholy demon now would you?"

"Eww no. We want to give birth to the most beautiful babies. Hopefully males will keep our kind growing strong," Hime announced.

"Speaking of males, how did your visit with Lord Sesshomaru go?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, has he chosen which one of us he wants to mate with?" Hime wondered.

"It went good, but it wasn't the news you both were hoping for. He's not ready to settle down and take a mate. But, he's going to send a messenger out when he throws a gala in the near future. You will be spending several days in his castle. But I must warn you, no being disrespectful when you visit. You must not act like you're spoiled and not demand his staff to kiss your feet. Though I do want you to try to change his mind. Just don't flaunt your scents around him. Use your eyes and your bright personalities," Hideaki informed.

Both girls gave their father smirks that they loved to give him when he gave orders.

"Yes father," they both agreed.

* * *

It was the following morning when Rin woke up first. The fire had died off which meant she would have to start a new one so she could make breakfast. Getting herself off the ground Rin went to gather more firewood several feet away from camp. It was a cool morning, but not so cold that she needed warmth. Master Jaken still remained asleep all cozied up against the double headed dragon A-Un. She figured he got a bit cold last night and did what he could to stay warm.

After getting the fire going, she made herself a few fish for breakfast and some for Master Jaken when he woke up. Her headache was gone from the night before after she was able to eat five fish for dinner. This morning she was able to eat the same amount. Though she wished to have a bowl of rice with her fish or at least a bowl of stew. She could make Kaede's stew if she had all the ingredients

As Rin relaxed her back against the bark of the tree she let her mind wander. She began wondering where she would be this morning if Lord Sesshomaru hadn't shown up last night. She imagined she would be farther down the river.

The sudden movement from Jaken brought her out of thought. She looked to see that he was still tired as he rubbed his yellow eyes. "Good morning Master Jaken, I made you some fish if you're hungry," Rin announced.

Jaken's eyes lit up hearing there was food ready for him. But he took notice of the new fire that was lit. "Rin did you leave camp after you were ordered not to?" he demanded.

"I didn't go far, I just went and grabbed a few sticks just behind us," she pointed behind her. "Lord Sesshomaru would understand if I went a couple feet in the woods. Besides, you did look cold." She missed joking with the little green imp. "Take your time to eat, then we'll need to find a neighboring village with markets so I can buy what I need."

"I hope you have money, girl?" Jaken asked as he took a bite of his first fish. "Mmh, this is good. Aren't you going to eat?"

Before she answered his questions, she opened her bag and pulled out her little pouch that contained her money. "I've been saving up from working in the village. I was thinking of making us a good dinner tonight. To answer your other question, I already ate."

"We'll leave after I eat. So remain here till I'm done." He scarfed down his second fish enjoying the taste of the trout. "Why do you need to visit a village anyway?"

"Well since you scared me last night, my yukata got soaking wet. So I just need to go buy myself a new one and a kimono. Plus, like I said earlier, I want to make dinner tonight."

"You can live off of fish until Lord Sesshomaru figures out what to do with you after he kills that demon," Jaken announced.

"I need more than just fish Master Jaken." He was very clueless for how much nutrients Rin would need.

After Jaken ate his fish and the fire was put out, they made their way over to the river in silence so A-Un could get themselves a drink. "Master Jaken to save us time, mind if we fly until we find a village?"

"We are supposed to keep you well-hidden so those demons or at least the one demon doesn't come looking for you."

"I don't think they're going to be looking up into the sky Master Jaken. Besides, A-Un will protect me. They've always done that, right A-Un?" she asked them as she petted their noses.

They lightly roared at her words, "Those two agree to anything someone asks them. If you ask me, they both have peanuts for brains." The double headed dragon didn't take Jaken's words kindly. They both opened their mouths and shot electric bolts at the little green imps feet. "Ahhh,' Jaken screamed.

For the first time in three days a smile broke upon Rin's face as she laughed at Jaken. Oh, how she missed these adventures she had with her Lord and Jaken.

"What's so funny girl?" Jaken demanded. He didn't see how it was funny.

"You're running around like a chicken with its head cut off." She had to place her hand over her mouth because it was too much. "Come on Master Jaken, it will be faster flying. When we get to the outskirts of the village, I'll put on my cloak." She needed to make sure she wasn't recognized by anyone.

He turned his back to her and crossed his arms. "No we are walking and that's final."

Rin marched over, picked Jaken up by the collar of his shirt, and threw him on top of A-Un, "this will be faster and do you really want to walk?" she asked as she made sure her bag was tied along the double headed dragons saddle. Rin hopped up on to A-Un and grabbed their reins. "Let's head west A-Un."

A-Un lifted off and headed down along the river just as the sun was rising above the trees. "You're such a stubborn girl still Rin. Don't you ever throw me like that again. Lord Sesshomaru would not appreciate that," Jaken announced.

"If my memory serves me correct, Lord Sesshomaru used to treat you the same way anytime you opened your beak of a mouth on certain subjects," Rin reminded him.

"For a teenager you sure do have a big mouth."

"I could say the same thing about you, little imp."

"Watch your tongue."

"Make me. Admit it Master Jaken, you missed my company!"

If Rin only knew that she was a past memory. Jaken knew he would face a world of pain or death if he opened his mouth. So the only thing he could do was lie, "yes, okay! Does that make you happy?"

Rin grabbed Jaken and pulled him in a big bear hug, "yes it does. I missed you all very much."

"Okay, okay. Would you let me go, I can't breathe," Jaken struggled to catch his breath.

"Oops, sorry Master Jaken."

After flying for thirty minutes, a huge village could be seen up ahead. Smoke from the chimneys could be seen seeping into the sky. "That's the village we'll stop at. A-Un let's land several yards outside and we'll leave you to rest for a bit."

"Better make this shopping trip quick Rin. We don't have time to stand and look around a whole village all day," Jaken informed. A-Un landed in a medium sized field that was about two hundred yards outside the village.

"We have plenty of time Master Jaken. We don't know when Lord Sesshomaru is going to return. So we might as well enjoy our time for now," she said jumping off the dragon. She grabbed her money and hooded cloak and put it on. "A-Un go get yourself something to eat and drink. I'll bring you both back an apple."

The double headed dragon's eyes lit up with excitement. "Why must you spoil them girl?"

"Because they deserve some. Okay I'm ready to go."

They left A-Un to enjoy some time alone while she did some quick shopping. "Your only after the necessities you require?" Jaken asked.

"Yes, two pieces of clothing and a tiny bit of food."

As they walked, the sun was just part way in the sky and shimmering down on them. Rin wanted to lower the hood of her cloak so she could take in the sun's heat. But she knew well that she needed to keep her face hidden. For now she'd enjoy the warm cool breeze. Arriving at the village, it was very busy with many families shopping at the different vendors. Some were selling exotic meats, jewelry, perfume, makeup, and much more. Some of the male vendors would try to flirt with Rin and try to persuade her into buying their products. She turned a blind eye and kept walking. All that mattered to her was getting the two pieces of clothing and a tiny bit of food.

Some shoppers would turn to see her walking with a demon. It didn't faze her, Jaken was no threat to anyone. "The nuisance of these villagers staring at us. They should just look away and mind their own business," Jaken announced.

"So, there are other demons here doing some shopping. Times are changing master Jaken, so humans are just going to have to get used to this," Rin said. There were demons that were the same size as Jaken roaming around.

"This is why I don't go to villages."

"You were ordered to go to a village to get me a kimono when I started to follow you guys as a young child, remember?"

"Don't remind me."

When they reached the middle of the village Rin found several vendors selling kimonos and yukatas. They were selling them for good prices that she could afford. They came in so many different colors that she was having a hard time deciding which one to get. A maroon colored kimono caught her attention. Looking at the fabric more she loved the little white flowers all around it. "May I help you with anything, miss?" an older lady asked.

Rin looked up to see a woman with blackish, gray hair with a smile on her face, "yes, I'm thinking about buying this. Plus a yukata," Rin said. She loved the color and thought it would look great against her skin.

"A fine choice miss. That's the last one in that pattern and shade. I had a spoiled princess come here earlier and almost bought me out. As you can see," she gestured a hand to her almost empty vending box.

"Yes, I see. I'll buy this and a white yukata in the same size please."

"Of course." The fair lady gave Rin her price. She was surprised at how good the price was. "You must have a special husband in your life to allow you to buy such lovely kimonos."

"I'm actually not married," was all Rin said. She took the bag that held her new clothes in it from the vendor.

"Single? A beauty such as yourself deserves someone special."

Rin smiled at her but still felt that she wasn't pretty, "thank you."

Soon Rin and Jaken headed in a different direction that was selling produce. "Rin, why didn't you take that human's words kindly? That was very rude of you," Jaken pointed out.

"It's none of your concern Master Jaken. Just drop the subject." The words from the onmyoji creep still echoed through her mind. She truly felt that she was ugly.

After Rin purchased a few produce items, she and Jaken headed back out to where they left A-Un. She remained quiet for the rest of the walk. "That took longer than I wanted to be here. Next time don't dawdle, girl you hear me?"

"Mmh," She still wasn't ready to speak. It went from a fun day visiting a village to not wanting to go back to one for a long time. Thankfully she didn't spend quite that much and still had lots of money left over.

They arrived at the field where they left A-Un and found them sleeping nestled under a magnolia tree. Their ears perked up hearing them coming their way and they stood up to greet them. Mostly Rin, since she promised to bring them a treat. Opening up her bag she pulled out two red apples, one for each of them. "I have more for you both later," Rin said softly. They were so delighted to have this special treat. When they each took the whole apple in their mouths they took their time eating it. They wanted to enjoy every second of the delicious, sweet, juicy taste.

"Let's get going Rin, I don't want to be anywhere near this area with humans wandering around," Jaken squeaked as he got back on the dragon's back.

Rin didn't say anything to him. After placing her bought items back into her bag, she hopped back on to A-Un. She grabbed their reins again and they took off into the air. What Rin didn't know was that she was being watched by two dark brown eyes of a male demon.

They flew for several more hours at a slow pace till Jaken pointed out a hidden meadow within the forest. The area held a small hot spring for Rin if she wanted to take a bath, plus a small lake for her to get a drink of water.

Right after they landed Rin went to gather some sticks to start a fire for the night. She went from being all happy by the time she woke up, to feeling sulky after the comment she got from the vendor. Rin knew she shouldn't let the words affect her, but they did. After the fire was lit she sat under the shade of a tree. She rested her head up against the bark and closed her eyes. A good rest was all she needed. At least she thought. Jaken was making snuffling noises. She figured he was annoyed having to sit off to the side while Lord Sesshomaru went to hunt the onmyoji. She knew Jaken wanted to take part in the action. But he got stuck keeping an eye on Rin for her safety.

Not wanting to sit around for now, Rin rose to her feet and grabbed her bottle so she could get some water, "Rin don't go too far, you hear me?"

She turned to Jaken's voice and only nodded her head. Then she continued walking to the small lake. Lowering herself to her knees, Rin looked at her reflection in the shallow water. She still saw no beauty within her. All she saw was just a plain ordinary girl that everyone looked through like she was invisible. Before filling her bottle, she cupped her hands in the water and lifted it out to splash her face to erase those memories. "I shouldn't let these words define me, but they do."

There were days she wished her mother was still alive. Her mother knew how to handle these situations when someone brought her down. "Mama I wish I could hear your voice. Being fifteen is the hardest thing. I know I should be married now with a family. But that's just it, I don't think I'll ever have a family of my own. No one finds me beautiful and that makes me think I'm truly ugly. No male is going to want an orphan girl as their wife," she spoke softly to herself.

The night was getting colder than usual for an early spring night. Wiping away her tears, Rin filled her bottle up and then headed back for camp. As she got close she could hear Jaken complaining about something but couldn't figure out what that was about. Right as she got in her best hearing distance, "I can't wait for Lord Sesshomaru's return so we can dump Rin off and be on our way. Then she will become a forgotten memory once again," Jaken told A-Un.

Just hearing the news from Jaken brought sadness to her eyes again. "Master...Jaken is that true? Am I going to become a past forgotten memory to you both again?" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You want the truth? Yes, you'll become a memory that we don't want to remember. That's why Lord Sesshomaru never came to see you for all these years," Jaken announced.

The news was so heartbreaking that Rin aimed her wooden bottle at Jaken knocking him off his feet. Not caring to grab her belongings, Rin ran into the woods still wearing her hooded cloak. "I should have seen this coming. I knew it was too good to be true. Besides granny Kaede, they were the only ones I did consider family. That was never true to begin with."

Rin continued running until her legs became heavy. She dropped to her knees along a path in the middle of the forest. "I'm so stupid, I should have just left on my own after I woke up this morning. But I was too damn happy to see them again."

She hid her face in her hands, too devastated to move. She didn't care that the sound of a horse was galloping to her. She hoped whoever was on the horse would just run her over. It would help put her out of her misery. But that didn't happen. The horse stopped behind her and the voice of the person startled Rin. "I finally found you girl. Now you'll come with me," Yumiko shouted.

Rin turned her head to see the man she now knew was a demon called, onmyoji. She tried to make a run for it, but was caught fast as Yumiko got his arms around Rin's torso. "Let me go, help!" Rin screamed.

"Cry all you want, no one is going to save you now. You're coming with me to meet your death."

Rin struggled in the demon's arms doing all she could to break his grasp. But being so petite she couldn't. She did the only thing she could do, "LORD SESSHOMARU!" she screamed.

"Quiet!" Yumiko struck Rin on the side of her head, causing her to lose consciousness and hit the ground. "Now to take you to Lady Camilla." Yumiko lifted Rin's unconscious body onto the horse and then made his way back to his leader.


	5. Chapter 5

_ **Chapter 5** _

Lord Sesshomaru had traveled around since last night without any breaks and without stopping. He would continue searching till he found each and everyone of the onmyoji, including their leader. He was heading west when the scent of Rin, Jaken, and A-Un caught his attention. "So they traveled a bit west did they?" he thought. Sesshomaru was almost at their campsite, mostly to check-up on Rin, when he heard Jaken open his big beak of a damn mouth. He heard him say how they were going to dump her off somewhere so she can become a past memory.

Then he heard Rin ask Jaken if his words were true. Hearing Jaken's reply caused Rin to become upset and it angered him. Before he could walk out, to put Jaken in his place, he heard the sound of a hard thud against the green imp. "Rin must have hit him with something." Though he wasn't sure what she used. Hearing her run off, Sesshomaru approached their camp. Jaken was knocked out cold in a pile of mud and leaves. Sesshomaru knew damn well Jaken deserved to be bashed across the head for his remark. It saved him the trouble of hurting Jaken himself.

A-Un came up to him seeing his master had returned. "Stay here," he told the double headed dragon. He knew Rin couldn't be out there on her own. So he made the decision to follow Rin from a distance. After he gave her some space, he would talk to her privately.

When he took several feet into the forest he heard Rin screams for help. Turning into a ball of light, Sesshomaru flashed forward, following Rin's scent. By the time he got to the area Rin's scent was at its strongest, she was gone. Her scent was overtaken by the onmyoji. Now that Rin's life was in danger he had to go to save her, before her life was sucked from her body. Leaving Jaken and A-Un behind, Sesshomaru dashed forward following the scent of muscadine and dirt, going northeast into the forest.

* * *

The sun had finally set in the village and the villagers headed into their proper huts to be with their families' for dinner. Miroku and Sango just arrived back to their home after being away for nearly a month visiting Kohaku's family. Their family had grown a lot over the last seven years. Sango had delivered their fifth child, a girl named Kyashi.

As they all got settled into their home and got a fire going, a familiar face arrived. "Hey welcome back you all," Inuyasha greeted.

Miroku came over to greet his good old traveling pal from their days hunting Naraku. "A good evening to you Inuyasha. Where is Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes, where is Kagome? Has she given birth?" Sango asked after she put her youngest kids down to rest.

"She's feeding our son Takumi. I see you've given birth. How's the little one doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, this is our daughter Kyashi. I gave birth to her over a week ago. How's Rin and Lady Kaede? I didn't see a fire lit in their hut," Sango announced.

Sango and Miroku both watched Inuyasha lower his head with sadness. "Kaede passed away in her sleep." The news was still heavy on him. "She died a few days ago. Rin...Rin ran away and I don't know where she is."

"What? Was Kaede sick? What do you mean Rin ran away? Have you looked everywhere Rin tends to go?" Sango asked, scared.

"I believe Kaede's age was the factor. Rin wasn't in any of the places she likes to go," Inuyasha said. "I went as far as Jinenji's farm and he hasn't seen her. Neither has his mother."

"Why would Rin run away?" Miroku asked, concerned.

"Kagome got on Rin about not being married yet...again," Inuyasha said. He wasn't going to announce that Kagome struck Rin in the face after using foul language.

"It seems strange. Kagome was never like this before. Ever since she came back a few months ago from visiting Jinenji, her attitude has changed. Who did she try to pass her off to marry this time?" Sango asked.

"I believe the man was a demon who looked and acted human. I'm starting to suspect the horse he came on was a demon too. I'm really worried about Rin. She's out there on her own. She can't defend herself if she gets captured by the guy or someone worse." Inuyasha had been wanting to teach Rin how to defend herself if she ever got into trouble. "Miroku you haven't heard stories about a demon passing off as a human have you?"

"Mmh, I think I've heard of one story about a demon called onmyoji who could pass off as humans. But they were all killed off years ago. I really don't know much about them I'm afraid," Miroku informed him.

"Thanks anyway." The news wasn't what Inuyasha wanted to hear.

"This may be an odd question Inuyasha, but you don't think Rin would go looking for your brother and tell him what happened?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so. But if she does, he'll no doubt bring her back here then leave again. Which will cause Rin more grief."

"Why don't we give her a few days and if she hasn't returned, then we'll all go out looking for her," Sango announced.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be walking around after giving birth?" Inuyasha asked.

"I may have just given birth, but it won't stop me from looking. I was on my feet two days after the birth of my first son. It was just before Kagome's return. We'll find her Inuyasha and we'll do everything we can do to protect Rin,'" Sango informed, holding her newborn daughter.

"Thank you."

* * *

Rin woke up to heat burning beside her. She opened up her eyes slightly to see a fire going that was keeping her warm. She sat up, trying to remember what happened to make her pass out.

"You've finally awakened, young one," a female voice softly said.

Rin jumped to her feet to see a female demon connected to a bush with white roses all over her. "Who...who are you? Where am I?" She was so scared that she couldn't move. Rin had never seen nor met a demon like the one before her. She looked around to see several men surrounding them. Panic struck her and she feared something bad was going to happen very soon. Seeing the bones of human females at her feet caused her heart to sink into her stomach. She could smell rotting corpses that were decaying all around her. She breathed through her nose so she wouldn't get sick.

"My name is Lady Camilla young one and you're in my home, deep within the forest. These men here are my pride and joy." Rin looked around suspecting the men were demons too. "Let me look at you my dear." Camilla maneuvered over to Rin and raised her chin. "Such beautiful eyes you have. It's sad that no one will be able to enjoy the beauty and serene chocolate pools they hold."

Rin ignored her words, saying her eyes held such beauty. The demon rubbed her thumb along Rin's cheek.

"What? Please let me go. My Lor..." her mouth was covered before she could call for Lord Sesshomaru. She prayed and hoped that he would come save her before anything bad happened. But she knew he was out hunting for demons somewhere else.

"Shh, I promise you will not feel a thing my dear girl. You see at my feet are the skeletal remains of females who I've enjoyed." Rin looked down again seeing the dead bodies and fearing that she would be part of them soon. Her third death was approaching and this wasn't the way she wanted to die. "Their souls were so good, but yours has something that I've been waiting for a long time. It holds a power that will give me the strength that I desire." Camilla's eyes and body were hungry for Rin's soul. She licked her lips eager for this enjoyment.

"What!" This can't be happening.

"My Lady?" Yumiko called out.

"Yes? What is it?" Camilla was getting ready to suck Rin's soul out before being interrupted by one of the onmyoji.

"Lady Camilla, I sense a presence nearby and it's a very strong one too. It feels like the demon in the stories I've been told about, that killed off our kind years ago," he announced. He turned his head in the direction of the dark forest. "He's approaching fast."

Lady Camilla released her vines and wrapped them around Rin's body, "let me go! Lord Sessh..." her mouth was covered again to keep her quiet once more. She had a feeling that her Lord was out there right now. "My Lord, please save me," was all she could think of.

"Go and injure the demon now. But bring his weakened body back so I can consume his soul," she ordered and watched half of the onmyoji run into the woods. Only a few remained behind to protect her, if the demon were to survive and approach them. Yumiko was one of them. "Now while they attack whoever is out there, it's time to enjoy my desert which is you my dear." Tears released from Rin's eyes. "Don't cry my dear. I promise that you won't feel a thing. It will be like you're falling asleep."

"I would take her soul now my Lady. I feel whoever is out there, is coming for her..." Screams of the young male onmyoji's could be heard in the darkness.

Lady Camilla didn't hesitate any longer, she raised her vine to Rin's upper chest and stuck it into her skin. The pain was so intense that Rin let out a massive scream just before her pupils dilated in her brown eyes.

As Rin's soul was being removed, Camilla continued to ignore the cries and screams of her protectors. "Hurry up my Lady," Yumkio ordered.

"I'm almost done. I want to enjoy her soul as it seeps inside me and I want to meet this demon and take his soul once he's taken down."

Rin's body went limp and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Done." Camilla released Rin's body, letting it drop to the earth. Several new white roses grew on the rest of her branches. "Wow, her soul is divine."

"My Lady he's here." They all turned to face the forest to see a dark figure with golden eyes on all of them.

* * *

Sesshomaru approached the area where he found the demons he was hunting for and Rin. He walked out of the darkness and looked down at the ground and saw Rin unconscious, not moving or breathing. He knew her soul was just sucked from her body. He turned his stern eyes back on the furutsubaki demon. He knew he needed to act fast and kill this demon in order for Rin's soul to be returned to her body. Sesshomaru drew his silver sword bakusaiga and held it out in front of him. He was ready to send out a green bolt of lightning and kill every last demon that stood before him. But mostly, he wanted to kill the female and the one demon who had Rin's scent all over him.

"Who are you?" Camilla shouted at him.

"I was about to ask you that. But I don't care for your name as you harmed my ward." Sesshomaru looked back down at Rin, sickened that she was lifeless for a third time.

"Ward?" Camilla looked down at Rin's body understanding what he meant. "Oh! This girl? She's practically dead you know. Sad really, but I needed her soul for the strong power it held," she informed him, stepping over Rin's body. "I've been waiting months and months for this girl's soul. She was such a stubborn girl, refusing the marriage proposal to get her here. But now that I have her soul inside me, I cannot be stopped. Even by a dog demon like you." She gave him a creepy smirk. "Go my men and kill this demon."

Several more onmyoji flung themselves at Sesshomaru to try and hurt him. He put his sword away and let his green whip take them out with one full swing. Some fell dead after being hit along their necks and some groaned in pain after being struck in their guts. "These men are nothing but weak demons. I don't see how they're going to protect you." His claws were ready to attack and kill the female plant demon.

"Haha, those were just the young ones and I didn't care for them anyway. My strong ones have been hiding, come out my protectors and do what you can to take him down. Yumkio, take the girl's body and destroy it. But make sure to remove her kimono, I want to take it. It's a beautiful delicacy and the fabric is so pretty."

His aura was on the demons that were about to land an attack in a matter of seconds and his eyes diverted to Yumkio. He planned out a quick scenario how everything was going to play out. Sensing the demons up above him, he pulled out his bakusaiga and shot it's power up above, killing them instantly. "It doesn't matter who you send against me, I can sense them and kill them with haste. You!" He shot his green whip at Yumiko and sliced off one of his hands. "You try to lay a hand on my ward, it will be your head next."

"Ahhhhh," Yumiko dropped in pain, holding his handless wrist, that was now bleeding out. "She...she's dead, why...do you care?"

His blood was spilling out on top of Rin's torso and the smell made Sesshomaru want to vomit. "Get away from my ward you bastard. Your vile scent is leaking all over her."

"You injured my best demon you bastard of a dog! The girl is dead! I don't see why you continue this! Yumiko you have one hand left, throw her body into the fire, and let her body burn. I'll take on the dog demon myself."

"You won't last more than a second with my poison claws you demoness bitch."

"Ha, I've never been called that before. Still, why do you care for a dead girl whose soul I took? What makes her your ward?"

"My business with her is none of your concern. Now die!" Sesshomaru lunged at Camilla aiming his poison claws at her.

Camilla diverted just before he could get a grip on her. "So slow dog demon. Tell me who you are?"

"My name is none of your business as I will have your head." Sesshomaru lashed his whip at her but this time she drew her vines up as a shield. They stopped his attack only leaving behind a steamy residue. "Don't think that your vines will protect you for long. My poison is potent and deadly. It will melt away your vines until you have nothing left."

"Ehh...you damn dog. Yumiko, help me kill him! I don't care that you are missing a hand. I want him dead now!" Camilla shot more of her vines at Sesshomaru, trying to pierce his heart. With each move his poison claws would do it's work and dissolve the vines thrown at him. "Ahhh." Several vines dropped and disappeared from the acid.

"You are no match for my poison claws. Now die!" Just as he lunged at Camilla, Yumiko made a suicidal sacrifice and took Sesshomaru's attack in his heart. "Hmm, such a devoted demon to risk his life for yours. It seems you are out of protectors to defend you." Pulling his hand out of Yumiko, Sesshomaru threw his body into the fire to burn.

"Damn you, Yumiko." She lunged more vines towards Sesshomaru, aiming at any open areas that had no protection. But each move Camilla made she lost a vine. "You'll be joining my dead protector here soon. And once your body is burned that girl will burn too." Camilla kept aiming her vines that she had left at Sesshomaru only to lose them to his poison claws. "Why won't you die?"

"It will take more than a weak demon like you to kill me." The only time he was ever taken down was when he was trying to get his younger half-brother Inuyasha's sword Tetsusaiga. It was right after that when he met Rin for the first time. She was an orphan that was mistreated badly and then killed by Koga's pack. He used his sword, Tenseiga that he didn't care for, and brought her back to life. Though his sword couldn't bring her back again, he knew that the plant demon needed to die now for Rin to be brought back to life.

"If I can't kill you by piercing your heart," she turned her head to Rin's lifeless body. "I'll pierce hers." Camilla lunged for Rin when a blue light appeared around her like a protective shield. "What...what is this light?" The figure of an eldery woman with an eye patch stood in front of Rin shielding her from Camilla. "What? Who are you old hag?"

With her back facing Sesshomaru, he lunged and sent his poison claws through her back, grabbing her heart, running his hand through her chest. "Always remember, never turn you back on your opponent." He then remembered Myoga's words, that one of the vines would beat like a heart.

He pulled his hand out, along with her heart and watched her drop several feet from Rin's body. "How…? That girl's...soul was...supposed to be...strong," were Camilla's last words as she died.

Soon after Camilla died, the white roses on her bush burst and the souls returned to their rightful bodies or passed on to the other world so they could be at rest. Sesshomaru watched as the girls began breathing again. Some started coming to while others remained in a sleep-like state. The last rose bursted and rushed to the remaining lifeless body which belonged to Rin. Sesshomaru's eye dilated when he finally heard her heart beating along with her breathing again. With the heart of the demon still in his hands, he tossed into the fire along with Camilla so she too would burn.

Turning his attention back to Rin, he saw Lady Kaede's spirit still surrounding Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru, for Rin's health and safety please do not take her back to the village. Keep her safe in your care until she's ready to get back on her feet," she ordered him.

Though he remained quiet, he nodded his head and picked up Rin who was still unconscious. He was grateful she was alive and breathing again. Lady Kaede's spirit came over to stand in front of him and rubbed Rin's cheek which held a rosy tint. "Sesshomaru, make sure no harm comes to her. Protect her like you always did when she was young. I'll always watch over her," was all she said as she vanished.

Most of the girls who were awake saw Sesshomaru and were beyond scared. "You are free to go. Take the girls who are still asleep with you and go to the village, due north." Turning around Sesshomaru headed back towards camp. He knew when he got there he would gather A-Uh and Jaken, then head for his castle. He was going to keep both promises he made for Rin and Lady Kaede.

Once back at camp Jaken was fully awake with a massive red knot on his head. He saw the anger in Sesshomaru's glare and he knew he would be punished for causing Rin to run off. "Milord," he bowed before him. "I will take any punishment for mistreating Rin. But please, don't kill me!" He didn't want to die again. The first time Jaken was killed was when he was ordered to retrieve Sessohmaru's old sword Tōkijin, made by Kaijinbō. The now dead demon killed him with the sword because it was made by the fang of Goshinki and overpowered him. The dead demon was known to be Naraku's third incarnation and was killed by the hands of Inuyasha.

Not wanting to have to deal with Jaken right now he said, "Go find General Akito and inform him that I have slain the furutsubaki and her followers. Do not stop for breaks and return to the castle afterwards. You'll be doing hard work around the castle, now go!" he ordered.

Jaken bowed once more, and trekked through the dark forest, wanting to make this trip fast and quick. Sesshomaru hopped on A-Un's back while holding Rin and they flew off heading east towards the village.

While he held Rin, he noticed the small prick in her neck. It was still leaking small drops of blood. Ever so slightly, Sesshomaru licked the tip of his thumb and wiped it over the cut and watched it seal from his saliva. Sesshomaru watched her sleep for most of the ride and he knew it would be a while till she woke up. Her hair was in knots and she smelled of dead onmyoji's blood all over her ruined kimono. The smell was badly burning his nostrils. He would order his female staff to fix Rin up and find kimonos and yukatas for her since she had barely any with her, except for the ones she bought earlier.

The night grew cold as Rin began to shiver in his arms. To keep her warm, Sesshomaru grabbed his mokomoko and wrapped it around her whole body. She snuggled against his chest indicating that she would come too soon. He continued watching her sleep.

He knew they were close to the village when he could hear the echo of a familiar male voice screaming. "KAGOME!" Sesshomaru knew then that Kagome was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

_ **Chapter 6** _

Inuyasha was lost for words. Kagome, who helped find himself and gave him a family, died in his arms. His heart broke losing the second love of his life. Her body grew cold and her rosy cheeks faded to pale white. Inuyasha lifted her body up against his chest, rocking back and forth, his body trembling. "Come back to us Kagome. Takumi needs you and so do I," he whispered softly into her ear.

His screams woke up the whole village as tears fell from his golden eyes. His body shook harder and he couldn't catch his breath. "Please, please Kagome. Come back to me."

Sango and Miroku came running into the hut. "Inuyasha what happened? Is Kagome okay?" Miroku asked as he got down onto his knees in front of Inuyasha.

"She's…..she's dead."

"What?...what do you mean Kagome's dead?" Sango came beside them. "What caused this?" Her heart was broken. She rubbed the back of her hand against Kagome's cold cheek. "Is there...a virus...going around?" she asked as her words trembled.

"If there is, I haven't been notified," Mikroku said as he pulled Sango to him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." He brought his fingers up and prayed for Kagome to be at peace.

Inuyasha lifted her hand up and brought it to his cheek. "Please come back to us Kagome." Takumi cried out to be nursed and Inuyasha felt helpless. "Sango...please? Can you...hold him?"

She lifted the newborn up and grabbed a blanket for privacy to nurse the infant.

They were all mourning the loss, when Inuyasha's ears perked up and his nose picked up the scent of a demon all too familiar to him. But he didn't dare look up at his older half-brother coming in unannounced. Miroku and Sango turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. They were beyond shocked seeing him. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru ignored them. His sword pulsed against his waist. It was telling him to use it on the deceased miko. "Lay Kagome down Inuyasha," he said, removing tenseiga from its sheath.

Inuyasha finally looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over him. "What?"

"Lay her down now!" he ordered.

Inuyasha laid Kagome down. "Stand back." Hovering tenseiga over her body, he saw the demons of the netherworld. They were green, wearing loincloths, and wielding scythes. They surrounded her body from the top of her head and down to her torso. Sesshomaru watched as they poked her body with their weapons. They were the same demons who took Rin's soul, all those years ago when she was killed by wolves. They were about to do their job of slicing her soul from her, until Sesshomaru swung his sword, killing them. The room went silent with everyone holding their breath hoping for a good outcome.

Inuyasha and picked up Kagome's heart restarting along with her breathing. He watched as her eyes started squinting a bit and slowly opening up her deep brown eyes to the man she loved. Seeing that she was alive, Sesshomaru put his sword away.

Inuyasha went back over and pulled Kagome into his lap. "Kagome, can you hear me?"

With her eyes opening more, she slowly whispered, "Inu...Inuyasha? What...what happened?"

"You died."

"What...how?" her voice was weak.

Sesshomaru was still in the room hovering over Inuyasha and Kagome. "The reason you died was because of a curse placed upon you by a demon called, Onmyoji. I killed him and that caused you to die."

Kagome looked up surprised to see her brother-in-law in her home. "What...why are...you here?"

"The only reason I'm here was to bring you back from the dead. You can thank Rin at a later time."

"Rin…? But she…I was so…" Kagome trailed off trying to sit up.

"She's sleeping outside. I'm taking her to my home." he said quickly as he turned his back to leave.

Just as he was about to walk out the door, Kagome weakly called out, "Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head just to look over his shoulder. "Thank you," was all she said. Sesshomaru only nodded his head and proceeded back outside.

"Kagome, do you need anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Takumi, please?" She slowly sat up in Inuyasha's lap to help keep her balance.

Sango knelt down beside them. "Here he is, Kagome." Sango carefully handed over the child who was now fast asleep. "Is there anything else you need Kagome?" She only shook her head no. "Okay, Miroku and I will head back home now. If you guys need anything just let us know."

"Thank you guys," Inuyasha and Kagome were very grateful to have such wonderful caring friends to help whenever they can.

Several minutes after their friends left Takumi slowly began waking up again. Kagome started to nurse him. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry."

Holding her close, he said, "it's okay. None of us knew what was going on. It will take time for us to heal."

"Yes, I know. I really need to apologize to Rin. I…I never meant to treat her like that." Salty liquid dripped from her eyes.

"I know. Give yourself time to recover. I say at least a few weeks, then we'll see if we can see Rin," Inuyasha said to her. "Kagome do you need anything?"

"I'd appreciate that Inuyasha, thank you. Just hold me and Takumi?"

"Anytime," he said holding his family close. "Try to rest." He covered them up with a blanket to keep them warm.

* * *

The night was cool and crisp as Sesshomaru flew back to his castle. They weren't far from his home and he had a lot of orders to give. He needed his cooks to go out and find foods that would satisfy Rin since she was human. She would need lots of fruits, vegetables, and different assortments of meat. Mostly fish, chicken and beef.

He would have his housing staff prepare a room for Rin to sleep in. Remembering that she mentioned she was heading towards the ocean, he thought of one room that would suit her best. He had several rooms in the back part of his home. Two were occupied by him, his own sleeping quarters, and his office. He recently had one room remodeled for his mother if she ever came and visited him. With it being spring and the bugs coming out, he needed to make sure the staff hung up the canopy netting around Rin's futon.

Rin started coming to, feeling warmth around her torso and the side of her body. Turning her head to the right, she saw the two headed dragon, A-Un. Looking down at her body, she saw a white mokomoko that she knew all too well. Then slightly turning her head to the left, she saw the golden eyes of Sesshomaru who's body heat was keeping her warm.

Looking down he saw that she was awake. "Rin?"

His voice made her sit up fast and she turned to look at him. "My….my Lord...how? Where are...we going?" Looking around, the area was not familiar. The only thing she saw was a huge village down below, surrounded by forest.

"The demons are dead, that's all you need to know. We are heading to my home. You'll remain in my care," he said quickly.

"Your home? Why?" Then it dawned on her that he mentioned he killed the demons. "Kagome! She's...no." Moisture filled her eyes thinking Kagome was dead.

"She's alive. You're coming to my home to rest."

"Why should I? After what master Jaken said?"

"I am aware of what Jaken said to you. He is set to work extra hard by cleaning out the barn stalls and hand mopping the floors by himself." By working he would be punished for his behavior towards her.

She closed her eyes holding everything back. "Was I a past memory you wished to forget?" She needed to know.

He took a deep breath. "Yes. I wanted you to live your life with humans and not have to worry about you being harmed during my travels."

Closing her eyes, she held back her tears. Anger built up in her. "How were you aware of what Master Jaken said to me?"

He took a deep breath, "I was not too far off from where you made camp. I heard every word he said to you. I also heard what you said." That did it for her. She grabbed A-Un's reins wanting to land. But she was stopped quickly. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to stop her.

"I want off this instant!"

"We'll land when we get to my home," he said heavily.

"NO! I WANT OFF NOW! MAKE THEM LAND OR I'LL JUMP," she demanded.

"If you jump I'll just go after you."

"THEN I'LL KEEP JUMPING UNTIL THEY LAND!" She eyed him angrily.

He steered the reins and they landed in a field several miles from his home. Rin jumped off fast, grabbed her bag and was about to walk off when he stopped her. His clawed hand held her forearm. "Where are you going? I told you that you are going to my home."

"I'm doing you a favor and I'm making you a past memory. I'm going to start my journey again on my own. I'm going to find my purpose in life to see where I belong. I don't need anyone telling me otherwise, including you. Now let me go." She tried to rip his hand off of her, only to be stopped. "LET ME GO! I HATE YOU!" she screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

"Stop it, Rin! Do not raise your voice at me," his voice was stern. Her bag dropped to the ground and he held both her wrists in one hand and her chin in the other.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" she shouted at him. "I HATE YOU! I REGRET MEETING YOU!" She tried everything to break from his grip. But he was much stronger than her.

"Rin, stop! Hear me out," he whispered softly. Sesshomaru lifted her chin up so she could look at him.

She closed her swollen, red eyes and took a few deep breaths. "What?"

"Open your eyes and look at me," his voice was calm. He let go of her wrists, but held one of her hands in his. When she opened her eyes all he could see was pain behind them. "What are you going to choose?"

He finally let her chin go and her hand as she stood there thinking. Her heart still hurt. She didn't know if she should just leave now and continue her way towards the west coast, or if she should just follow Sesshomaru to his home and rest. She was tired and her head pounded from everything that had happened.

"Rin?"

"I want to be...on my own, without being told what to do."

"Why do you want to be on your own?" he asked softly.

She wiped her tears away. "Since Kagome started trying to marry me off, I've always wanted to leave. But I've never had the courage to do so. Plus, I knew if I did I would worry granny Kaede. If I did try to leave, I would be stopped by everyone and they would bring me back to the hut."

"Why didn't they want you to leave the village?"

"I don't know...they must have thought...I was going to find you and they were doing everything in their power to stop me. That wasn't true. I really wanted to leave and find my freedom which is probably stupid now."

"What freedom were you seeking?"

"To be independent and not have to marry a guy that I don't know or love. I still want to live my life near the ocean and maybe hopefully become a midwife."

"Were there times you left the village just to get away for a few hours?" he asked her softly.

"Yes, the only times I wasn't stopped." She turned her back to face the forest. "I only left the village to go to the meadow where you promised me you would visit."

"Rin?"

"Why?" She turned back to face him. "How could you go against your word? Don't you remember seven years ago when I told you how much I hated humans? How...they abused me after my family's death? When I found you that day injured...something drew me to you. Something told me to help you and that you weren't dangerous. I felt a strong presence telling me you would protect me from harm and you did." She fell to her knees and hid her face so he couldn't see her tears.

"Rin."

She picked up her bag, threw the straps over her shoulder, and got to her feet. "Goodbye."

She tried to walk off but he grabbed her hand trying to stop her. "Rin," his voice was soft and gentle.

"Please? Just let me go."

"Just hear what I have to say." He let go of her hand as she turned back around to face him.

"What is it?"

"If you allow me, I'll bring you to my home tonight so you can get some sleep. Then I'll escort you to the village near my home tomorrow."

"I don't know," she said tiredly.

"My home is near the ocean and so is the village," he said quickly. Her heart skipped a beat hearing his home is near the ocean, even a village. "Will you allow me to escort you?" he asked as he held his hand out to her.

She hesitated deciding whether to go with him. She closed her eyes once again thinking of her options. "Promise?" Opening her eyes to him.

He nodded his head. "I promise."

"Okay," she said, placing her hand in his.

"Come, we are only ten miles away and I would like to get there before the storm hits," he announced. Rin looked to the sky to see dark black clouds slowly covering the starry night sky. They both trekked over back to A-Un. "Lay down," he ordered them. He gently took Rin's bag from her and hooked it back up to their saddle. He then turned his attention back to Rin. "Do you need help?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I can manage." Grabbing the saddle, she hopped up fast and got settled on the dragon's back. That fast movement caused her head to spin making her hand go to her forehead.

"Rin, are you feeling ill?" he asked as they took to the sky. Sesshomaru flew this time but would keep watch if Rin were to fall.

"Just...just a...headache." She very carefully relaxed and laid her body out on A-Un's back. "I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a bit. If I fall asleep, wake me...when we...arrive." Her body gave out, and she fell asleep on the fight towards his home.

* * *

They landed quietly within the courtyard where two of his head staff greeted him, bowing. "Good evening my Lord. Is there anything you need? Oh! Does your guest need a room?" a female keukegen asked.

"Etsuko, go open the doors to my mother's room and have a net wrapped around the futon," he ordered.

The young keukegen bowed. "Yes, my Lord," she said and hustled quietly to the back of the castle.

Turning his attention back to Rin, he debated waking her up. He could see she was in a deep sleep. So he opted out against waking her up and lifted her up into his arms. "Yoshi, go find Jaken and order him to wait outside my office here soon."

"Yes my Lord." She bowed and sauntured away from them.

"A-Un I'll be back in a few." With that he quietly walked to the very back of the castle. Arriving at his mother's room, Etsuko had just finished hanging up the white chiffon fabric around the bed. "Hold the fabric back."

Sesshomaru walked in and carefully placed Rin on the bed. "Is there anything she needs when she wakes up?" Etsuko quietly asked.

"Only if she asks. Rin is only here to rest. I'm bringing her to the village tomorrow," was all he said. He pulled the blanket over her body, stood up and closed the fabric. Turning towards the door he ordered, "return to your duties."

* * *

_Guys I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am. I thought of this while cooking dinner one night and I had to just write it. So please follow and like for more updates. Please please! I'm getting on my knees, please review. I'll reply back to you in the next chapter. _ _ **#review-revolution.** _


	7. Chapter 7

_ **Chapter 7** _

The sound of waves crashing and seagulls wailing, brought Rin out of a deep sleep. Slowly opening up her eyes and allowing them to adjust, she noticed white chiffon fabric hanging above her head. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, and noticed she was in an unfamiliar dim lit room. She was a bit scared at first, then it dawned on her. "That's right, Lord Sesshomaru brought me to his home to rest. Why didn't he wake me up?" she thought sitting there. "Maybe he tried and I was in a deep sleep?" Getting to her feet she pulled back the white netting, walked to the doors and slid them up. She gasped when she looked over the horizon, "wow."

Bringing her hand to cover her mouth, Rin walked over to get a better view looking over the balcony. The sun was already part way into the partially cloudy sky. Looking down, the white sand was calling to her, even the dark blue ocean. Slightly turning her head to the right, she saw a staircase that led down to the beach. Dabbling her fingers against the balcony railing and looking back at the beach, she made the decision to walk down.

After walking down the slightly inclined staircase, her feet finally touched the sand. It was soft, smooth, grainy, and cool to the touch. She knelt down and scooped some sand up within her hand. Then she slightly opened her fingers and allowed the sand to seep through. "The texture is amazing and so relaxing."

Turning her head to the right again, the water was calling to her. Getting to her feet, she ambled over to the ocean's edge. Before Rin stepped in, she closed her eyes and inhaled the salty sea air. "Such an amazing smell." She opened her eyes and lifted her kimono up just a bit and then slowly stepped into the cool water. She only went in up to her ankles. When the little waves came, Rin felt her feet sink into the soil, buried deep into the earth. A smile broke upon her lips. "I can't believe I'm at the beach." She pinched herself slightly thinking she was dreaming and would wake up soon. "I'm not dreaming, I am actually here."

Rin was enjoying this beautiful moment when the sound of someone walking among the grains of sand was coming towards her. Turning her head, she saw her Lord. Removing her feet from inside the soil, she turned to face him fully. "Rin."

"My Lord," she said as she bowed before him.

"Have you rested well?" He came to a standstill right in front of her.

"I have." Though she had slept well, her heart was still hurting from last night. "Do you still promise to bring me to the village today?"

Nodding his head he said, "Later today we will head over. Is there anything you require right now?"

_Require? _She had to think about it. Looking down at herself, she saw how much of a mess she looked. Her kimono was covered in blood and her hair felt like it hadn't been washed in days. "Umm...a bath? If it's not too much to ask?" She knew she couldn't go to the village looking the way she did. They would think she had killed someone.

"I'll have Etsuko escort you to the bathhouse." He gestured a hand for her to follow. When they reached the stairs, Rin brushed the sand from her ankles and feet. She didn't want to be rude and track sand through his home. When they reached the top of the balcony, he called his servant who was just walking by. "Etsuko!"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Escort Rin to the bathhouse," he ordered her.

Etsuko bowed. "Of course my Lord. Miss Rin if you could follow me please."

Before she followed, Rin bowed before him again. "Thank you." Then she turned around and dashed around the corner.

The room she was led to was not too far off from where she slept. "Miss Rin, if you would kindly step inside and I'll grab the necessities for after your bath," Etsuko exclaimed.

"Thank you and please, just call me Rin. I don't deserve a title such as that," Rin explained kindly.

"I'm sorry, but the Lord has requested us to call his guests by a suited name, even if they are only visiting." The female dog demon had a gentle smile.

"Oh." It still felt awkward to her. Rin walked in and was shocked to see such a lavish bathhouse. It was an open air bath in fact. Bamboo trees, along with a little stream of a waterfall coming down from the hills of the surrounding mountains that could be viewed in plain sight. "Wow! So beautiful."

"I agree, Miss Rin. The Lord picked this area especially because of this view. Now if you kindly disrobe, I'll grab you a fresh yukata."

Removing the bloody cloth from her body and the rest of her clothes, she passed them along to Etsuko. After she left, Rin stepped into the heated pool of water, relaxing chest deep. "The water feels amazing." She looked around the huge room, mostly at how beautiful it was. Birds chirped outside the bath house as a few Daurian Redstarts landed along the rocks of the waterfall. They were singing their lovable tune to one another. It made Rin smile. Holding out her hand, a daurian came over and landed on her thin finger. They looked to Rin, singing to her. "Such a lovely tune you have." She whispered softly so that they wouldn't fly off.

But the birds flew off when they heard the doors slide open. Rin turned her head to see Etsuko coming inside with a clean yukata. "Miss Rin, are the bath soaps not to your liking?" She noticed Rin's hair was still dry and dirty. "There's different ones I can grab if you like?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was enjoying the beauty that surrounds my Lord's castle, and I got lost in thought." She turned her head to see a cup and picked it up to start wetting her hair. "The ones here will do, thank you."

"Of course, is there anything you request for after your bath? Food? A drink?"

"Umm...no, but thank you for asking."

"Of course Miss Rin. If you change your mind just let me know," Etsuko said out of breath as she placed her hand to her enlarged stomach.

"Are you okay Etsuko?" Rin asked quickly. She noticed Etsuko was holding her tummy.

"Oh yes, it's the baby. Seven months and kicking like crazy. If you need anything just holler and I'll be here."

"Okay, thank you." Rin watched her leave and continued with her bath in private. She picked up the first clear jar which held a pink liquid. Sniffing the jar she said, "magnolias." Oh how she missed her sanctuary tree back home. "It feels nice to have a part of home in just a jar." She knew this was to wash her body with. After spending ten minutes washing herself from head to toe she was finally clean of dirt and dry blood.

Etsuko came back and brought her a towel so she could dry off. "Miss Rin, there's extra kimonos back in the room if you need one?" After Rin was dry Etsuko helped her into the yukata.

"Thank you Etsuko, but I have a brand new one in my bag. Though I'm not sure where it is." It had all her personal items in there, including her money.

"Oh! Your bag. I believe it's in the room you slept in. Come," she waved her hand towards Rin. "I'll escort you."

Once back in the room Etsuko shut the doors so Rin could change in private. She pulled out a clean pair of undergarments and her brand new maroon kimono she bought the other day. After she was dressed she went over to a full length mirror to make sure she looked okay. "Perfect." She combed out her hair just when a knock came outside the door. "Yes? You may enter."

The door slid open and Sesshomaru came walking inside. "Rin."

Turning to fully face him, Rin bowed before him. "My Lord."

"We'll be leaving soon. Is there anything you need before we leave?"

"No, but thank you." Rin bowed to him again.

Lifting her head, Sesshomaru gestured his hand for her to follow him.

Rin grabbed her bag and exited out of the room with him. He led her down a long hallway towards the front of his home. As they were nearing, Jaken came into view as he was scrubbing the floors with a thin brush. He stopped what he was doing and looked up to see his Lord, along with Rin. "Keep scrubbing and no breaks," Sesshomaru ordered him.

Rin kept her head forward as she was too afraid to meet the green imp's gaze who was now covered in red lashes and a slightly swollen eye. Rin figured her Lord punished him by whipping. His words from that night still hurt. As she walked past him, she could feel his good, yellow eye on her back. She felt pain and hatred for him for causing her to runoff, which led to her third death.

Once in the courtyard Rin saw A-Un all ready to go. "I wonder how far the village is that we need A-Un?" But Rin was happy the double headed dragon was joining them on this short trip. She strapped her bag to his harness as Sesshomaru lended his hand to her. "It's okay, I've got it." She grabbed their harnesses and hopped up on their back before they could lower themselves. "My Lord, how far is the village?" Rin asked as they walked towards the gate.

"Five miles," was all he said. He grabbed the dragons reins and veered left when they walked outside the castle gates. Rin couldn't wait to get to the village. She knew she was going to need to find a place to sleep tonight, possibly an inn, or an abandoned hut to call her home.

The sun was shining bright through the treetops above their heads. Little droplets of rain fell to the earth's surface and on their heads from last night's storm. Rin closed her eyes and breathed in the wet forest. It was musty and refreshing. She could smell the pine seeping from the trunks of the trees as they walked along the path.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that A-Un had stopped. "Rin?" Sesshomaru called her softly.

"Yes?" She saw that he was next to her, holding out his clawed hand.

"We are just outside the village. This is as far as I will take you," he said quickly. Looking ahead, Rin could see an opening not far off from where they stood. She didn't realize the time had gone by that quick. She hopped down, ignoring his help off the dragons back, and grabbed her bag. She again didn't hear her Lord behind her. Turning around she noticed a cloth like material in his clawed hand. "Here Rin," he handed her the pouch.

"What's this?" She asked as she took it from him.

"Money," was all he said.

His words shocked her so that she couldn't take his offer. "My Lord, thank you for your generosity but I cannot take this." She lightly grabbed his clawed hand and put the small sack of money back in his hand. "I have enough money on me to last me a while." She closed his fingers over the material and clasped her hand over his. "I need to get going, my Lord. I have to find an inn before it gets too late," she said quickly.

Before he could allow her to walk off he said, "just wait one minute." He removed his hand from hers, slipping the money inside his sleeve and walked over to A-Un. Opening up the bag attached to the dragon, he pulled out an object. "Take this Rin."

Rin held her hand out as Sesshomaru placed a small sheathed blade into her hands. "A dagger?" She pulled the silver blade out that held a metal handle. "But why?" she asked quickly.

"Not everyone in the village can be trusted. Keep your guard up and keep this blade on you at all costs," he informed her as he pointed at the dagger.

She looked up to her Lord and then back to the blade she held. "I will, thank you." Though she knew deep down that she would be okay, but she would keep her guard up for his sake. "I really should be going now my Lord," she said as she placed the blade in her bag.

He nodded his head once more. "Rin if any trouble comes your way, you know where my home is."

She only nodded her head and then bowed before him. "Take care my Lord." With that, she turned around and trekked towards the village. The only thing that could be heard behind her was a whoosh of wind. She turned back around and saw that he and A-Un were gone.

* * *

When she finally walked out of the forest, a smile broke upon her lips. She saw a very busy village packed with villagers busy at work, young children playing tag, and a few others talking amongst themselves. What made her more happy was seeing demons amongst the humans. They too were busy working or playing with the other children. "Such a lively village and it's perfect," she thought as she walked around everyone. "Now to find an inn and get something to eat." As she walked by everyone she could feel their stares on her back. Rin was new and she figured she would have eyes on her.

Rin walked to the middle of the large village and was happy when she found an inn. It was large with paper doors that were all slid open to allow the warm sea breeze to blow through. Walking inside she noticed there were mostly women talking with one another. An elderly woman turned to see Rin standing in the doorway. "Good afternoon child. How may I be of service to you on this fine day?" Rin was shocked the elderly woman reminded her of Kaede except that she didn't have an eye patch.

"Oh yes, I would like a room please if it's not too much to ask?" Rin asked kindly bowing to the women.

"Of course child. I don't think I've seen you around these parts. Have you traveled from afar?" The elderly lady asked as she gestured her hand for Rin to follow.

"Yes, I traveled for the past several days coming from the east coast. I'm looking to start a life here on the west coast," she informed the elderly lady as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"The east coast? Dear girl, have you traveled alone?" The frail lady was shocked to hear what Rin had told her.

"Yes, but I stayed clear from predators of all kinds. I mostly stayed along the river to come here." Rin didn't want to give out too much information. She didn't want to say that she had traveled with a few demons, let alone ran into trouble with the demons who kidnapped and killed her.

"Did you travel all this way to work?"

"Yes, I'm looking to be a midwife. I helped deliver babies many times. The last baby I helped deliver was a few weeks before….my granny passed away, which was a few days ago. She was the village elder." The memory of Kaede still felt heavy on her.

"I'm sorry to hear that...dear I don't believe you've told me your name."

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's Rin." She bowed before the elderly lady as an apology.

"Rin it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lady Keda. I am not only the owner of this inn, but I am the village elder," she finally informed Rin. "I'm always looking for new help if you're looking for a job? My last girl had finally gotten herself a husband and settled down," She informed Rin as they made it to a room on the top floor. "Here is your room," Lady Keda announced as she slid the door open.

"Thank you and yes I am looking for a job. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Keda," she said as she walked inside the small divided room. It was the typical size for any inn accommodating for one person. Rin turned around to ask one simple question, "How much for the room?"

"We'll talk about payments and work after you settle in. Once you're done, come down and we'll have a cup of tea and a bowl of stew, on the house," Lady Keda said graciously.

"Tea and stew would be lovely, thank you." Rin realized that she hadn't had anything to eat or drink since that night she was kidnapped by the onmyoji. After Lady Keda left, Rin closed the sliding door to give herself some privacy. "She really does remind me of granny Kaede."

Placing her bag down she walked across the room and stepped out onto the patio. She had the same view as she did back at her lord's castle. Except the beach was very busy with fisherman fishing by throwing nets into the ocean. Children chasing each other along the grains of sand and women washing clothes in wash buckets. "I know I'm going to love living here." She closed her eyes and took in the fresh sea air.

* * *

In a hidden room underground, Lady Keda and a mysterious person met up to talk about personal business. "Ezume, a fresh young girl came into the village today. Her name is Rin. She informed me that she came all the way from the east."

A creepy smile broke upon the male's lips. "An east coast girl you say?" He gripped his chin. "Does she have the looks that we are always looking for granny Keda?"

"She needs a fresh trim, some makeup, but she has the right body figure we desire. For now, let's allow her to adjust to being here. Then when the right time comes, our plan will fall into place. Her beauty will call to all the lusting men around these parts. I do have to say, she could be the highest bid we'll sell." A knock came up from up above. "Yes?" Lady Keda called up.

"Lady Keda, the new arrival is waiting for you in the dining hall," a young female worker called down below.

"Thank you Yuna, I'll be right up." Hearing the female worker walk off, she says, "Let's give the girl a few weeks to adjust. Then two weeks from today she'll be ours."

"I love the way your mind works, granny. I'll start the papers for the auction and have them sent out to our most popular buyers," Ezume creepily grinned.

"Yes, but first let's go have an early dinner with Rin and get better acquainted. The more she reveals about herself, the more will be able to pick the perfect bidder," Lady Keda explained as they both got to their feet.

"Yes granny."

* * *

Yuna placed three bowls of stew and three cups of hot tea in front of Rin, Ezume and the caretaker, Lady Keda. "Will there be anything else I can get you all?" Yuna asked standing up.

"That will be all, back to your chores Yuna." She shooed away the young girl. Lady Keda turned her attention back to Rin and her grandson. "So Rin, you mentioned earlier that you wanted to be a midwife?"

"Yes, I've helped deliver plenty of babies since I was just eight, living in the village with my late granny Kaede," Rin informed Lady Keda.

"Ah, villager Kaede has passed on? Was she ill?"

"You knew of her? Yes sadly it was in her sleep...it still hurts knowing she's no longer part of this world."

"I did know of her, I've only met her once but that was ages ago. Is that why you left home?"

Before Rin responded she took a bite of the stew that was presented to her. "This is so good." It had beef, carrots, onions, and green beans. It was not as good as Kaede's but she was pleased to have something in her stomach. "Yes, since losing her I made the decision to travel all the way out here. The work in my old village was alright, but it was mostly farming."

Ezume turned to face Rin with a calm expression but deep down inside lust was building up. He was the same age as Rin with raven black hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail. "People in this village are always looking to hire. I can show you around tomorrow morning after you've rested."

"Ezume that's a brilliant idea. Oh Rin, this is my only grandson Ezume," Lady Keda gestured her wrinkled hand towards him. "Mind you, he's a bit of a flirt."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ezume." Rin turned to face him and properly bowed. She thought, "he's just like all the other boys back home, but a lot cuter."

"So Rin how old are you?" Ezume asked.

"I am fifteen," she said happily.

"Fifteen and seven years of experience of delivering babies. So you know what you are capable of doing?" Lady Keda wondered.

"Yes," Rin said as she took a sip of tea. It was sweet and relaxing. "Jasmine, such a lovely taste."

"One of our top specials we serve here. Now dear, for the price of your room. It will cost 10 silver shillings per week, but if you want to work, the room is yours. Only if you can keep up with your duties," Lady Keda explained as she raised a finger into the air.

"Oh yes please Lady Keda. Still though, I do want to pay for my room," Rin said as she pulled out her tiny cloth pouch from her sleeve. Opening it up she pulled out the right amount of coins but twice the amount she actually owed.

She handed over the twenty silver shillings and dropped it into Lady Keda's hand. "My dear this is more than I asked for!"

"I know, still you are being very generous and I want to pay what I feel what's right." Rin knew she still had plenty of coins to last her for months.

"If you want to pay this much I don't mind. Tomorrow, after my grandson Ezume shows you around the village, you can start by working here, serving customers and cleaning rooms," Lady Keda informed as they continued eating their stew.

"I would really appreciate that very much. I promise to be a hard worker and do everything you ask me," Rin bowed once again to the caretaker.

"Such a caring girl you are Rin. You were raised very well. After you eat, I suggest you get plenty of rest. I'll have one of my girls bring you the proper kimono they wear to work in," Lady Keda informed her.

Rin was all too happy that she had finally found work after just arriving an hour ago. "Yes, and thank you again Lady Keda. Whatever you ask me to do, I'll do it."

"Good girl, Ezume you better get some sleep after dinner. You have affairs to deal with in the morning before you give Rin a tour."

"Yes granny."

* * *

Before Rin retired for the evening she opened up the doors to allow the ocean breeze into her room. She was going to enjoy waking up and falling asleep to the sound of crashing waves. Laying down on her futon and staring up at the paneled ceiling, all she could do was smile. "I'm so happy to have found work that quick. I'll do the best I can working here and hopefully save up more money so I can buy a hut for myself." As she laid there her eyes started to become heavy as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Chapter 8** _

That morning Ezume spent the time giving Rin a tour around the village. They were on the outskirts near the beach taking in the sun's rays. Throwing her arms into the air she said, "it feels wonderful to be here at the beach. The fresh sea air, along with the breeze, and such wonderful people. I am happy to see everyone getting along here." Throwing her back along the grains of sand, Rin looked up to the clear blue sky. "How long have you lived here in the village, Ezume?"

Sitting up, Ezume joined her in the warm sand. "My whole life. But I was sent to live with my granny after my father died in a boating accident because of a bad storm when I was eight. My mother died after giving birth to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know what you went through. I too lost my parents, including my older brothers to bandits when I was five. They attacked my old village and killed them, along with the other villagers. I was the only survivor." That wasn't the only village attack she survived, well died in but was brought back to life.

"That must have been hard seeing all of that occur? Was that when you were sent to live with elder Kaede?"

"Yes," she lied quickly. "Granny Kaede raised me very well to be the woman I am today."

"Lady Kaede did an amazing job I must say. She raised you to be a hard worker from what you told us last night."

"She did indeed." She smiled happily at him. "I can't wait to start working today. Even if it's just working at the inn. I'll do my best with whatever needs to be done."

They got to their feet and sauntered back. "My granny might want you to wash the bedding. In a few weeks we're expecting a big gathering for our seasonal selling of fish and that such." But that was a massive lie from his lips. The visitors were actually coming to buy off young teen girls for several different reasonings. Marriage, sex, geisha work and many other things.

"No problem, I don't mind washing the bedding. Well I should be getting myself ready for the first day of work." She bowed before him. "Talk with you later Ezume." She waved goodbye and headed for the open doors.

"You too," he called out happily. Rin turned around and smiled as she walked inside.

* * *

After watching Rin walk through the doors, Ezume walked through a different set of doors that led to the cellar from the day before. Inside the stone cold dark room was his granny Keda. "I have something to tell you granny," he said creepily as he closed the doors behind him.

"About Rin?" She gave him a creepy smile. "Tell me." She guestered a hand for him to sit on the stone floor.

"I told her the fake story that I lost my father in a boating accident. Then she went on explaining how she too lost her parents and siblings to bandits."

"So she was an orphan before she was sent to live with elder Kaede? And now she's an orphan again." She clapped her hands together. Horrible ideas were growing in her mind. "Some of our buyers love orphan girls. Especially if they are young and beautiful."

"I agree with you granny Keda. I know some of our buyers have sons Rin's age who would want her for...you know." Ezume licked his teeth and lips at how their buyers were lustful and sex crazy.

"Yes, I agree with you on that Ezume. But...I was also thinking about buying Rin for you. It will be your sixteenth year in two weeks. So I thought about giving her to you."

"Granny Keda, this will be the best gift I could ask for. When I make Rin mine, she will obey every word I command her to. If she doesn't listen to me then she will face punishment with this." Ezume clamped his hand into a fist.

"I've raised you well. If she still doesn't listen, she'll end up dead just like your father when we fed him to the sharks."

"Allow me to do that if she disobeys me. I don't see how father, your only son didn't like your work."

"He's never liked it since he was a young child. Eight years after your mother's death he wanted to take you far away from me. I wouldn't have it. Your father didn't want to take over the inn after my life here is over. So I paid off the male villagers to kill him during the night and throw him off the cliff. You're my next of kin that will run this establishment."

"I'm going to make sure your business stays afloat for years until my time here is up. Then the children, hopefully sons that I conceive with Rin will take over," he laughed quietly. "Oh! I think we have customer granny Keda." They both lifted their heads up to the sound of people walking above them.

"We'll continue this conversation later," she informed him harshly as they got to their feet.

* * *

Rin was still unaware of the conversation about her. She was also unaware of two golden eyes watching her from a distance. Lord Sesshomaru hid within the trees as he watched her washing the white bedding along the beach.

Sesshomaru had completed his work for the day and made the decision to come out and check in on her. During the past few nights since encountering Rin again, he had been thinking hard about his choice not to see her again. It had been seven long years. He knew during those years, all he cared about was building his empire. Though he didn't care for having friends, he wanted to try and befriend all the Lords to gain their trust. He managed to do that with ease. He didn't have to go to war and cause havoc all over Japan.

Seven years later, seeing Rin now, he started to feel mixed emotions. Hatred for going against his promise and regret after leaving Jaken to watch her and causing her more pain. Sesshomaru knew that night he should have explained everything to her. But his mind was so fixated on killing the onmyoji and the furutsubaki leader. Now he was feeling a new emotion. Seeing Rin now, he felt comforted that she was alive, healthy and happy being somewhere that made her smile. It made his heart feel warm.

With Rin back in his life, Sesshomaru knew he would keep his promise from seven years ago. He made the decision to watch over Rin and make sure she was adjusting well in her new home. From what he saw she was busy at work. Her hands were scrubbing a white cloth along the washboard. Upon occasion he would hear her knuckles hit the metal, scraping her skin. She would stop and rub the area to relieve the pain and continue on with her work.

Sesshomaru noticed Rin was wearing the typical faded blue kimono all the working girls wore. Her light blue sleeves were rolled up to her elbows showing off her delicate pale skin along her thin arms. Her long raven hair was pulled back and held into place with a white hair ribbon.

His honey eyes ended on her face which held a bright smile. "You've only been in the village one day and you're already smiling like you used to when you were young." Her chocolate doe eyes showed no signs of redness or being sad. He could tell that she was happy. Her cheeks held a light rosy tint color, almost like she was blushing.

Sesshomaru was getting ready to walk forward to talk with her when he stopped in his tracks. The scent of a human male came running towards their direction. "Hey Rin, there you are. Granny Keda wants to know if you're hungry?" the male voice called to her. Looking up ahead he saw a boy who looked to be the same age as Rin. The boy had a dirty face, clothes covered in grime and sweat dripping from his forehead and armpits that made his smell intense. Sesshomaru had to shield his nose with the sleeve of his haroi from the boy's stench. "Here let me help you carry the basket."

"Thank you Ezume, that's so kind of you," her voice was soft and subtle. When he saw their hands exchange gripping the basket, Sesshomaru's blood boiled watching their skin come in contact. Their scents mixing together did not settle well with him.

Sesshomaru, feeling angry for no reason, proceeded to claw down the closest tree next to him. It was tall and thick, but his poison claws swiped through it like it was nothing. The fallen tree seeped from his green acid. He noticed that he caught the attention of Rin and the boy he disliked. "What was that?" Rin asked, concerned.

They couldn't see him from where they stood. "Hmm, must have been an old tree. I'll have the male villagers go collect it for the bonfires we'll have in a few weeks."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Sesshomaru watched them walk off, still talking with one another. Turning into a ball of white light, he decided to follow them, hovering in the sky out of plain sight. He knew why he was following Rin. After her being taken by the demon onmyoji the other night, he felt the need to watch over her. He had to make sure that the same incident didn't happen again.

Flying high in the sky, he could hear a sweet laugh coming from Rin. "That boy must have said something funny to her."

He watched Rin pull out the ribbon from her hair, so it could blow with the wind. He could smell her sweet magnolia scent again. Just smelling her sweet scent calmed his mind for just a few seconds. The boy's scent blew with the wind of okra, dirt and sweat, which he couldn't stand. It made his stomach quiver.

"So Rin, got any plans this evening?" He heard the human boy ask Rin.

"I'm not sure what I've going on this evening. I'll probably turn in for the night and sleep. What do you have going on?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Oh, just a few friends of mine hanging out around a campfire. We're all going to talk about the work we'll have to pull through in a few weeks, plus other things. I thought it would be great for you to meet other teenagers. Would you join me?" Sesshomaru knew tonight he would keep watch over Rin if she chose to hang out with the boy.

"Sure, I'll join you. I guess I'll be telling them I'll be setting up the rooms for the visitors, haha."

"Visitors?" Sesshomaru thought, staring down below. Looking around, he saw stalls being built all over the village. A wooden stage along the beach was being set up. "Must be some type of auction of some sort?"

"Awesome, I'm telling you the guys can be a bit of flirt just like me." Sesshomaru watched the boy elbow Rin in her arm which for some reason made him mad.

"Tonight Rin, I will be keeping watch over you till you go to bed and are away from that boy."

* * *

Later that evening Sesshomaru hid within the trees of the forest where the bonfire was taking place. The sky was so clear that you could see all the stars in the night sky. Rin was enjoying the warmth by the fire with the other group of teenagers. They were mostly boys, along with three other girls. Sesshomaru noticed Rin sitting next to the same boy from earlier. His arm was around her shoulders. Though the boy no longer smelled of dirt and sweat, Sesshomaru still couldn't stand his okra scent mixing with hers.

One of the girls among the group turned to Rin and asked, "So Rin, how are you enjoying being here in our village?"

"I'm really enjoying it here Toru. Even though I just got here yesterday."

"Trust us, you'll definitely enjoy the festivities we throw. The gatherings here are quite fun, especially with the one coming up," Toru reassured her.

"Speaking of festivities..." Sesshomaru watched from afar as a different boy pulled out a green glass bottle. He could smell the alcohol aroma of sake coming from it.

"Did you swipe that from your grandfather again, Akito?" The boy Rin sat next to asked.

"Shh, yes Ezume," the boy whispered, ripping the cork out."I waited till he passed out drunk. Who wants the first swig?" Akito held the bottle into the air.

Sesshomaru watched them all pass around the bottle of sake, each taking a sip. When the bottle got passed to Rin, he watched her hover the bottle next to her lips for a few seconds and then she took a big swig from it. A much bigger swig than the rest of the group. He was a bit shocked at what she did.

"All right Rin!" Akito shouted. All the teens but Rin shushed him.

Sesshomaru watched Rin wipe her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono as she passed the bottle to the boy from earlier. He could tell the sake displeased her. "Rin was it that bad?" Sesshomaru only watched Rin nod her head and place her fingers on her lips. He knew her body wouldn't keep it down for long. "Rin?" The boy whose name he didn't care for asked concerned.

"Excuse me," she said, covering her lips fully. She jumped down from the boulder and ran for the trees from where he hid. Sesshomaru kept himself hidden so she wouldn't see him, but would keep watch over her.

Rin ran fast to a bush that held a small pond of water, knelt down and threw up the sake beside a tree. "Never will I try that again," she whispered as she scooped up some water and washed her mouth out. She made sure to spit the water in the bush.

"So, that was her first time trying sake?" As Sesshomaru watched Rin, he could hear the humans she was with moments ago. They were whispering, laughing and mocking her for not being able to hold down the liquor. Even the boy she sat next to was mocking her. Luckily she couldn't hear them.

His eyes were still on his young ward as she scooped up some more tree water and took a few sips. "Refreshing." He watched her still when she walked around the bush and knelt down to a pile of mint. Sesshomaru eyed her picking a few and slowly eating one at a time. "Something more tasty than that sake." He could smell the freshness coming from her mouth. It didn't smell like gastric vomit, but the freshness of aromatic earth.

Standing there a few minutes watching his ward, Sesshomaru made the decision to approach her. He was getting ready to walk around the tree, but stopped in his tracks again when he heard the boy from earlier coming their way. "Rin, I came to check on you. Are you feeling okay?" He knew the boy was lying through his teeth about making sure she was okay.

"I am, Ezume. The sake just didn't settle well with me."

"Yeah," Ezume threw his arm over the back of his head. "We should have made sure you've tried it before."

"It's okay. At least I know I don't like it."

"I was like that the first time. Though I tried a few more times and I actually enjoyed it," Ezume explained to her. "Anyways, it's getting pretty late and the group just left. Come," he held his hand out for her. "I'll walk you back to the inn."

Sesshomaru watched Rin take the boy's hand and walk off towards the village. He still continued to follow them till he knew Rin was safe. "Thank you," she softly thanked him.

"Anytime."

He only followed them for a short five minutes as they both walked inside the inn. He could hear them say their goodnights quietly and walk in different directions. Sesshomaru kept his hearing on Rin's steps. He listened to her walk up several flights of stairs till she reached the fifth floor of the inn. He landed on the balcony on the other side near her room.

Sesshomaru waited there for almost an hour till he knew she was sound asleep. Walking quietly around the corner he found her door wide open. He could hear her quiet breathing as she snored lightly. Turning slightly, he found her tucked away on her futon. He slowly walked inside her room and knelt down beside her. The moon glistened along her skin which held a bit of a tan.

Lifting his clawed hand, he rubbed the back of it against her cheek. Her skin was warm and soft to the touch. Looking at her hand he noticed the skin scraping along her knuckles. The skin was red in the area of her pale skin. Placing his thumb against his lips, he lightly licked his thumb and then rubbed his saliva against her skin. When the liquid from his mouth seeped into the cuts, they sealed up to where her knuckles looked pristine and never were damaged.

Sesshomaru knew he couldn't be here much longer so he whispered softly, "I'll come back in a few days to check on you." Getting to his feet, Sesshomaru turned into a ball of light and flew off.


	9. Chapter 9

_ **Chapter 9** _

Rin had been enjoying her new life in the village for exactly two weeks. Waking up to the smell of fresh sea air brightens her morning every time she opens her eyes. She enjoyed her new job at the inn, serving customers all day and cleaning rooms. She had made many new friends with the local teenagers that lived or worked at the inn, even outside who worked at different areas in the village.

The sun shined through her opened door on a bright sunny morning. It was very warm and she could hear the villagers, busy at work outside. Rin realized she had overslept. "Damn. I hope Lady Keda won't be mad." Jumping out of bed, Rin changed out of her sleeping yukata and into her blue kimono. She combed her hair out and put it into a very low ponytail. Staring at herself in the small mirror, Rin noticed how her facial features had changed over the last seven years. The baby fat from her cheeks had faded away to striking cheekbones. Her raven hair, which no longer held a side ponytail, flew down her back, ending at her hips. As she still looked at herself in the mirror, her mind went back to the previous night.

* * *

Rin and Ezume spent the evening together, walking barefoot along the beach, holding hands and talking with one another. It was mostly about the work they would be pulling off in the morning. She would be making sure all the empty rooms beds were made and ready for the guests' stay. Ezume would be giving orders around the village to make sure everything was prepped for the auction that was actually going to take place.

After several more minutes of walking, they made it to the ledge that overlooked the ocean. "This is such an amazing view." Rin smiled happily.

"Isn't it?" Ezume agreed with her. "Hey Rin, look down the coast there." He pointed in the direction of her Lord's castle. "Do you see that brightly lit castle?"

"Yes." Rin didn't realize she could see her Lord's home from this far away. The past two weeks, she hadn't once thought of him. Not since he escorted her here. As she still looked at her Lord's home she said, "Is this your favorite thing to look at night?" She finally turned to look at him.

"Oh! Yes, especially after a storm. The nice cool breeze and the smell of dew from the forest that comes with the wind."

"I agree. With the smell of the forest after it storms, back in my old village, I would go to a little meadow and sit under magnolia trees and watch the moon. Sometimes the stars too." She looked up to the clear sky, smelling the air.

Ezume came up beside her and placed a hand over hers. "The sky is pretty amazing tonight. No clouds in the sky, a bright shiny moon and calm waters. But I have to say something." He turned Rin so she could face him.

"What's that Ezume?"

"You look amazing with the moon shining down on your pale skin."

Before Rin could respond, Ezume planted his lips on hers. His arms circled around her slim frame, holding her close. While his eyes were closed, hers remained opened. She was shocked that he found her beautiful, let alone started kissing her. This was her first kiss after all and she never imagined it would happen this soon. But she enjoyed it. His lips were warm and soft with a bit of heat. Closing her eyes, she fell into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ezume's arm tightened around Rin's frame, holding her close, but not so tight as to make her feel uncomfortable. They pulled back to look at each other, speechless. They both blushed from their first kiss. Taking each other's hands, they walked back towards the inn to get some sleep.

* * *

Recalling last night put a smile on her pink lips. "I still can't believe I had my first kiss last night. It was amazing. Ezume must be the one I meant to be with." She brought her hands to her heart. "Granny Kaede, I hope you're looking down and seeing how happy I am. I really do think I found the one who's meant to be in my life." She released a few happy tears. "Keep watching over me, always," she quickly said a little prayer.

Before walking downstairs, she strapped the dagger that Lord Sesshomaru gifted her to her inner thigh. Rin still felt that she was safe and would have no use for it. But she would keep it on her out of caution. With the dagger strapped into place, she rechecked herself one last time in the mirror. "Perfect, though I'll be a bit sweaty later this evening from all the work I'll be pulling today." She slipped into her wooden okobos and left her room.

Once Rin made it downstairs, she noticed something very off. There was no one on the main floor. She didn't even see anyone coming downstairs. So she called out, "Lady Keda?" Nothing. "Lady Keda? Are down here?" she called out. _Strange?_

Feeling worried that something may have happened to the frail village elder, Rin ran towards Lady Keda's office. When she reached the hallway, she still did not see the village elder or anyone else. She noticed the long hallway was frighteningly dark. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the eerie corridor. She checked her surroundings, just in case anyone creeped up on her unexpectedly. Her heart raced while walking towards the office, faster than usual. "It's just the dark and nothing else!. No one is going to come up behind me..." or so she thought. The sound of heavy footfalls could not only be heard behind her, but also in front.

Fear was running through her body. Her heart skipped a beat, when an unfamiliar male voice spoke. "Well what do we have here in the dark with us? A girl perhaps?" A light of fire from a torch finally appeared in the hallway just in front of her. "Well, I must say you are a beautiful girl."

Rin recognized not only the man in front of her, but also behind. These men were from the village. They were the fisherman who dropped off varieties of fish everyday for the cooks who worked at the inn. The reason she knew that was because they smelled of dead fish and saltwater. The man in front of her had long, sloven, midnight hair, speckled with silver. He had a massive cicatrix over his left brown eye and slightly over a salty eyebrow. He was a heavy set man, with a bulging stomach. His soiled, green shirt ended at his belly button.

The man behind her was a demon known as a Samebito. He was bald, with a face shaped like a shark and sharpened teeth, sticking on either end of his lips. His skin was dark as coal, almost smokey. His body was tall, beefy and stacked on muscles that could crush someone's bones very easily. His eyes were black, no whites to be seen. He wore no shirt, but only his brown hakama pants, with a long tail sticking out his back end. His dorsal fin along his back was pointy and sharp and could cut down a tree in one full sweep.

"Hey Daisuke, I think this is the last girl we were asked to grab?" The human male in front of Rin informed the shark demon.

"I think you are right, Daiki. She has the description Lady Keda told us about," Daisuke informed the human.

"What? What's going on?" Rin thought as panic kept running through her. "I need to get away from here and find Ezume. He needs to know his granny is not who he thinks she is."

Daisuke came a bit closer to Rin, holding up not only shackles for her arms and ankles, but also a cloth to cover her eyes and mouth. "Come here girl, and don't make this difficult for us."

"Get away from me," she shouted. She watched both men come closer to her. "Don't come any closer or I'll scream."

Daisuke just barked and laughed. "Cutie you're quite funny. Boy, the guy who will win you after you're sold is going to be one lucky man," Daisuke announced, laughing loudly. His laugh made the whole hallway echo.

"Sold?" The word seemed to echo through her mind, ringing in her ears as the blood drained from her face. She felt faint. "No! I cannot let that happen to me." Her mind was scattered and unable to defend herself.

It was at this moment that Rin wished Inuyasha had taught her how to defend herself from men like these. In the corner of her right eye, Rin noticed an empty brown vase resting right next to her. She didn't know if it would be effective...but it was her only hope. With trembling hands, she picked up the fragile piece of art, "hey what are you up to girl?" Daiki demanded.

"I...am...not a prize to be won," Rin shouted angrily. She chucked the vase at the human male as hard as she could. It collided into Daiki's face, cutting his good eye, blinding him, rendering him incapable of abducting her.

The pain was so immense that he dropped the flaming torch; cutting the light off in the hallway. "You bitch," he shouted in the void of darkness. "I'm blind because of you," he screamed in agony.

Daisuke, the samebito, was the single one left. He barked angrily into the pitch black hallway. "You'll pay for that with your body," he shouted, trudging towards her. His long tail swayed along the wooden floor boards, seemingly rattling, almost like the tail of a rattlesnake. He blocked her from escaping. Rin knew then she had to escape in the other direction.

Taking in a strong breath and exhaling heavily, Rin darted in the opposite direction. When she knew that she was close to the exit, a small bit of light appeared where she could see the figure of Daiki. She trampled over him with the wooden shoes she still wore, causing more pain, along his head and in the middle of his back. "Ahhhh," was all Rin heard as she ran out the door, passing one of the girls who worked at the inn.

Rin didn't dare to look at her or back at the building. She just kept running. "I need to find Ezume fast, before that shark demon comes for me." Her feet were hurting from running in her okobos. She could feel blisters building up along the curves. The skin peeling felt like it was on fire from the fabric rubbing against it. She stopped quickly not only to catch her breath, but to also remove her shoes. "I'll have to make medicine for my feet later. Only if I'm able to get away." With shoes in each of her hands, Rin darted towards the beach. She hoped and prayed that Ezume was there.

Rin arrived a short while later and got the shock of her life. Some of the girls who had worked at the inn were all lined up on stage, cuffed and blinded. They were in the process of being auctioned off. "This can't be happening!" She dropped her shoes, covered her mouth, preventing herself from screaming and causing herself attention. Backing away slowly, a slight tap could be felt along her right shoulder. Rin jumped in fear, turning to in relief to see it was Ezume.

"Oh, thank goodness Ezume it's you," she mumbled softly.

"Rin, what's wrong? Your white as a ghost," he alerted her and massaged her cheek.

"Ezume, we need to leave the village fast. Your granny, she's...she's not...who you think...she is," Rin alerted him.

"Rin, slow down and explain everything to me in private," he explained, leading her away.

Before walking off, Rin grabbed her shoes again. Ezume led her into the misty forest on the west side of the beach. When they reached a small meadow surrounded by trees, they both came to a stop. They were now facing each other face to face. "Okay, now you can explain."

Rin took both her shoes in one hand and placed the other hand over her heart, "Ezume, your granny is...she was planning to sell me like a whore to male buyers. I believe she's responsible for the other girls back there on stage. You have to stop her!" Rin was shocked to see a smile break across his lips. "Why are you smiling? Aren't you worried that your granny is doing something that's just wrong?"

"Oh! I'm not worried one bit Rin. It's her business and she has been doing it for years." Ezume walked around Rin like a predator before it attacked its prey. "She chooses girls for different buyers." When he came to stand in front of Rin, "you my dear were bought for me. A gift for my sixteenth year."

The black pupils of Rin's eyes expanded as far as they could go. "What?" Was all she could get out.

"Yes. My dear granny Keda bought you for me. I'm glad she did and no one else." His dirty thumb rubbed against her pink lips. "You are mine!"

Rin shoved his hand away from her. "Don't touch me."

"Why sugar?"

"I regret kissing you and I belong to no one!" It was too painful to be true. Ezume didn't really love her. They truly weren't meant to be together.

"You are mine and we'll be happily married soon. Only after those girls are sold." He pointed back towards the beach. "My granny Keda has our wedding ceremony set up for today. You should be happy!" His smile was getting creepier by the second. "You will be giving so many boys."

Rin stepped back as Ezume kept coming towards her. "No, I refuse to marry someone who approves of auctioning off girls as prize money. I will never bear children with someone I don't love." Rin's brows fell down, showing the anger she felt against people she trusted. "You, your granny and everyone involved in this…" she pointed of the direction of the beach herself. "You all deserve to be locked away forever."

"That will never happen." He kept trudgeding towards her. Rin could only back away just a few feet. The heels of her foot tripped over the roots of a 150 foot camphor tree. "So this is where you want us to make love?" He got down on his knees in front of her.

Her heart raced. She sat up fast. "NO!" She tried to back away, only to be stopped with her ankles being grabbed.

"Not so fast my lovely." Ezume pushed Rin's back to the ground, hovering over her. "I told you what's about to occur. So don't make this difficult for yourself." He placed a dirty hand along the side of her face. Remembering she still had her shoes in her one hand, she released one and moved the other with the bottom facing upward. In one swift movement, Rin smacked her shoe into Ezumes face, breaking his nose. "Ahh," his screams echoed through the forest.

He rose up fast, grabbing his nose to try and stop the bleeding. Rin kept her eyes on him as she tired to back away. "Where do you think you are going?" He gripped her ankles and pinned her legs down with both his knees.

"Please?" She weeped. "Just let me go." It was at this time Rin wished she had paid attention to her Lord's words, "not everyone in the village can be trusted."

"No! One thing, this is for hitting me." He rose up a bit and revealed a clamped fist before her eyes. In one full swing, Ezume struck Rin on the left side of her face, hitting her eye. Rin screamed in pain, only to have her mouth covered to silent her. "Now it's time to make you mine."

Rin's only good eye watered in fear for what was about to transpire. Trying to come up with a plan to escape, she remembered the dagger that was strapped along her thigh. It was her only chance. Luckily for her, Ezume moved his knees off of her legs and placed them on both sides of her hips. He lowered his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking the skin. It sickened her, feeling his saliva oozing down her flesh. His hands moved up and down her waist feeling her curves.

Knowing she had to make this quick, Rin moved her hand quickly to the handle. She removed the dagger from its sheath. "So my dear Rin, any last words before I make you mine?" Ezume lifted himself up just a tad bit to look down at her. His hand rested on the obi of her kimono, ready to rip it off in pull.

Breathing through the pain from her bruising eye she said, "fuck you." With all her might, Rin jabbed the knife just above Ezume's heart.

His screams echoed through the forest once again. Rin pulled out the dagger as blood discharged from the gaping hole, soaking her blue kimono.

"Ahhh," he screamed much louder. "What did you do to me?" He fell over backwards. He gripped his chest trying to stop the blood from pumping out of his chest.

Sitting up fast and getting to her feet, Rin looked down at Ezume. His body started to go pale white. He was dying, "you...will be...sentenced to...death for...this. Ugly bitch," blood gurgled from his mouth.

A new sudden of fear swept through her body, "death sentence?" Was all she could think of. "I can't face my fourth death!"

The sound of male villagers, including Lady Keda could be heard coming her way. "Quick, I heard my grandbaby screaming in pain," Lady Keda cried out.

"No! I have to run away." Turning around, Rin dropped the dagger next to Ezume and darted through the forest.

Pushing herself forward as hard as she could, a past memory came to her mind. "If any trouble comes your way, you know where my home is." Lord Sesshomaru's voice echoed through her mind over and over.

"I need to make it to his home and I'll be…" she couldn't finish. An elderly scream could be heard several hundred feet behind her.

"Noooooooo, Ezume is dead. Find Rin! Find her and bring her back to me alive," Lady Keda ordered. "She will die by hanging."

Rin gripped her neck with her right hand. She knew that she had to keep pushing her body to run until she reached her Lord's home. Looking back over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming close, Rin lost her footing. Letting out a massive scream, she fell down a rocky embankment, hitting every part of her body, except her head. She came to a stop when her battered back hit soft sand. She was in so much pain that she couldn't move. Looking up above her she didn't realize she had hit a few tree branches that stuck out from the rocky hill. They were blocking her view to where she couldn't be seen. A grungy voice could be heard up above. It was the samebito, Daisuke, "do you see her?"

"No! That bitch will have it for cutting up my eye and running over me," Daiki responded. "I can't wait to see her hang."

"Let's try the path leading towards the castle and if we don't see her there, then we'll try the beach."

"Yes, she couldn't haven't gotten too far."

Relief lifted off of her that they couldn't see her. But she knew that she needed to move fast again. Using all the strength that she had left, Rin pushed herself up and got to her feet. Placing a hand over her swollen eye, she walked through the brush onto the beach. "Granny Kaede, please help me make it safely to Lord Sesshomaru's castle." Rin knew she had to walk five miles. "I can make it, I know I can." Rin gripped the cliff's wall, holding herself up as she continued her way down the beach.


	10. Chapter 10

_ **Chapter 10** _

Lord Sesshomaru once again finished his work for the day. Orders were made to expand his castle to the west to create more rooms. With the gala he wanted to host, he needed more rooms for guests to stay. He even put an order in to have several decks built, going down towards the beach. He realized the steps leading down were not in the greatest condition and he would rather have something more reliable. Though the cliff was not too high up, he wanted something that was safe.

Sessohmaru stepped outside his office and took notice of the sky. He looked up and saw that it was already mid-afternoon. The sky was clear and sunny. The air was cool and relaxing after the storm from the other day. These were the days he enjoyed. He didn't have to worry about Jaken irritating him. Jaken was cleaning out A-Un's stall. He would be put to the task of putting fresh hay, water and scooping out the dragon's mess. He would be doing non-stop work for causing Rin so much pain.

With his schedule cleared for the afternoon, Sesshomaru decided to go check in on Rin. He again wanted to make sure she was doing well in her new home in the village. The last time he checked on her was several days ago. From what he saw, she was doing well and seemed to have made many new friends her age. Especially with the boy who was glued to her hips.

Sesshomaru wanted to take his time and travel along the beach. He shot down along the sand and set forth towards the village. Seagulls wailed high in the sky, and dolphins jumped out of the water doing flips. He stopped for a few minutes to watch the sea creatures, who took notice of him and dove back underwater. As he stood there, watching the calm sea, the hint of fresh blood and Rin's scent mixed in the air. He turned his head in the direction of the smell and shot down super fast.

It didn't take him long to find Rin who was close to falling to her knees. He could tell something happened to her. Landing just in time, Rin fell into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. "Rin?" he whispered to her softly. Looking down at his young ward, he noticed the purple bruising forming on her left eye. He knew someone bad had just assulted her. He knew who it was just with the smell drifting off her skin. He wanted to kill the boy. He looked down lower and saw blood along her torso. "This isn't her blood?" He thought. He didn't recognize it. But he had a feeling who the blood belonged to. "Rin?" He lifted her up very carefully, brushing her cheek. "Can you hear me?"

Though her good eye was closed, she heard him call her name. "My Lord, don't...don't let them kill me."

"Kill me?" he thought.

Just as he was about to ask his next question, the scent of a demon was coming up above them. "There's Rin! You dog demon, hand her over." The samebito jumped down below, standing several feet in front of them.

Sesshomaru set Rin sitting up against the cliff. "Don't...let him...take me," she whispered back.

"Dog demon, I'm not going to ask you again. Step away from the girl. She is wanted by the village elder and must be taken to the village immediately." Daisuke crept towards them, holding a black katana.

Sesshomaru put himself between Rin, drawing his bakusaiga, ready to take the shark beast down, if he came any closer. "On what grounds? What is Rin wanted for?"

Daisuke came to a stop, holding his katana still in front of him. "Murder! She killed the village elder's only grandson Ezume. A dagger was found next to his body. So now she will be sentenced to death by hanging." Sesshomaru was shocked she used the blade he had provided her. The boy he wanted to kill for putting his hands on her was dead. He kept his composure. He wouldn't allow Rin to face her fourth death this soon. "She's also wanted for the assault of my friend. Now step away from that bitch or I'll have no choice but to fight you."

Sesshomaru looked towards Rin out of the corner of his golden eyes. Her right eye was opened, showing that she was pleading for him to save her and not allow her to die. "So dog demon, are you going to make it the easy way? Or the hard way?"

Looking at the samebito, Sesshomaru lifted bakusaiga up higher.

"That pathetic sword won't do anything to me." The samebito came lunging their way, swinging his katana like a mad man. "Now die." He jumped into the air, ready to aim at Sesshomaru.

Just as he was about to land a blow, Sesshomaru swung his sword and shouted, "Bakusaiga!" A green lightning bolt shot out the tip of the blade, striking the shark demon. He was killed instantly and turned to dust on the sand.

Slipping his sword into its resting place, he turned his attention back to Rin. He noticed that she was trying to stand up, but with no avail. Sesshomaru got down to her level. "Rin, I'm taking you back to my home. My head caretaker will take care of your injuries." He watched her nod her head. He was about to lift her up when a dark shadow appeared above them. Looking up, it was A-Un. His cherished double headed dragon landed beside them, lowered themselves down and lay in the sand.

Rin once again tried to lift herself up, only to fall back down, almost hitting her head against the rocks. Sesshomaru still remained at her level, "Rin, stop. Allow me to help you up." He carefully lifted her chin so she could look at him. "Will you allow me to help you?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. I'm so tired, my Lord."

"You can rest soon." As he carefully lifted her back up, discomfort shot through her upper back, to her calves. "Is there anything you require? Where do you hurt the most?"

There was one thing she could think of. "My money," was all she cared about. "It's back...in the...village. I...hurt...all...over." Her right eye closed, following with light breathing. She had fallen asleep.

Sesshomaru knew exactly where her money sack was. He would see to it that she not only got her money back, but her bag with her other belongings. Quietly so as to not wake her, Sesshomaru levitated and sat on A-Un. "Easy heading back." He looked down at Rin. She was still sound asleep. Her head rested along his right shoulder. With left right hand, he grabbed his mokomoko and wrapped it around her torso. "What happened to you?" he thought.

* * *

Arriving back at his home, Sesshomaru very carefully brought Rin to the same room as before. He gave the orders for Etsuko and Yoshi to fetch Suke, the head caretaker immediately. Etsuko would need all the help she could get to tend to Rin's injuries. Leaving her room so she could be treated, Lord Sesshomaru darted back to the village. Not only was he going to retrieve what was hers, but also find out why Rin killed the boy.

Once in the village, Sessohmaru glimpsed a few men carrying a board with a covered body on it. He knew it was the boy that had hit Rin. Along with the men, was an elderly lady. The one who wanted Rin brought back to face execution. He knew what he had to do.

Sesshomaru darted at light speed and stood in front of the four men and Lady Keda, stopping them in their tracks. Drawing his sword Bakusaiga again, he held it in front of them all. "Are you the village elder?" he demanded.

"I am, but I am not in the mood to talk to anyone, including a demon like you. I must bury my grandchild." Lady Keda tried to walk around only to be stopped. "Let me through demon."

"I wasn't finished! What's the reason this boy was killed?" His sword aimed towards the dead body of Ezume.

"It's none of your concern. Now leave, or I'll have my strongest demon take you on." Lady Keda still tried to walk around only to be stopped again. "Daisuke," she screamed. Looking around the village. "Where is that samebito at?"

"If you're referring to that pathetic shark demon, I killed him moments ago." Sesshomaru watched her brown eyes expand in shock. "He tried to come after someone that had been injured. Now answer me, Why was that boy killed? His blood was soaked on the girl I found along the beach." He held Bakusaiga towards the dead boy again. He was ready to turn his remains to dust just like the samebito.

"Lady Keda, I think he's serious!" The boy Akito said, scared. His arms trembled holding the board up.

"You want the truth? That girl…" she was holding back her tears. "There's a perfect place in hell for her. Rin was bought and sold by me for my grandson. My now deceased grandson was supposed to take on my business of selling girls after my time here is up. Now I have no one." She gripped her shirt over her heart. "If you found her, where is she?" She eyed him heavily. "I want to watch her life leave her eyes as she hangs from the noose." Her sad eyes turned to anger.

Without a word to her, Sesshomaru shot another round of green light from his sword, hitting the dead boy and turning him to nothing. "NOOOOOOO!" The men who were carrying the board scattered in fear. Lady Keda dropped to her knees, picking up the black ash that was once Ezume.

"You and everyone will leave this village immediately. No one will be allowed to return, NOW GO!" He was furious that Rin was treated in such a way. Being sold and bought like a prostitute. Even almost married to the now dead human boy. He flew off. "All Rin wanted was to come to a village that would allow her to become a midwife. In return, she never got the chance."

Sesshomaru shot towards the inn and landed on the balcony of Rin's old room. Strutting inside, he could tell her room remained untouched. The only smell he could pick up was hers. Her bag was beside her futon, fully closed. He looked around and saw nothing else that belonged to her. Grabbing Rin's bag, Sesshomaru shot out of the inn, flying over the beach, heading back for his home. He could still hear the village elder weeping, remaining where she stood.

When Sesshomaru was almost there, he could hear all three keukegens talking about each of Rin's scrapes and small cuts. Her back was the worst. None of her cuts were deep thankfully. He heard them at ease that she didn't hit her head. Though her recovery could take up to a few days. Hearing that it could take several days for her to heal, an idea came to his mind. He had something that could make Rin heal faster. He knew he would present this item to her in private.

* * *

Rin awoke several minutes after her Lord left. She was only able to open her right eye. The left eye remained closed and swollen. She felt cold and saw that she was bare and exposed. Looking up, she observed three female demons taking care of the abrasions she received from falling. She didn't know who the other two females were, but she recognized Etsuko. She was the first one to notice Rin was alert. "Miss Rin, you've awoken! Try to relax dear, we've got a few more areas to treat."

Rin only nodded her head slightly.

As they continued to treat her, a gust of wind could be heard outside the door. All three demons perceived who was outside. "Etsuko, go tell Lord Sesshomaru I'm about done. Then I need you to fetch a clean yukata for Miss Rin to wear." The much older keukegen ordered. She dipped a cloth in a bowl of clean water and wiped down the areas that had little bit of dry blood.

"Yes, Miss Suke."

Rin turned her head slightly to see a small glimpse of her Lord just outside the door just before it closed again. Continuing to look at the door, Rin felt her hair being gingerly brushed. She looked up to see a much younger demon, almost her age or just a tad older. "Miss Rin, I hope you don't mind? Your hair is in knots. Plus, you have a few twigs and leaves tangled in your hair. I'll be as gentle as possible."

Rin did the same and just nodded. She still was in too much pain to respond verbally. "Miss Yoshi, when you're finished, I need you to head to the kitchen to have the cooks boil some water. I have some plants that will be turned into tea. They will help with infections, preventing a fever, and a few other things," the elder Suke informed.

Yoshi had just finished pulling twigs and leaves out of Rin's hair. "Yes, Miss Suke." After she put Rin's hair into a ponytail, Yoshi left quickly and Etsuko came in with a fresh, clean yukata.

The young keukegen knelt down next to the elder keukegen. "Miss Rin, we're going to dress you now. Be aware you might feel slight stinging, we'll be gentle as possible."

They both very carefully brought Rin to her feet. She cried a bit feeling every cut and scratch up and down her body. Looking down with her good eye, all she saw was black and blue. Rin knew that she would recover in several days. But what she was most grateful for was that she was alive and would not face a fourth death. "Miss Rin, are you hungry?" Etsuko kindly asked, helping her back down to the futon, laying down.

"A little." Her stomach growled for nourishment. "I haven't eaten anything since last night."

"I'll have the cook make you some stew," she said, softly.

"Thank you Etsuko." The young keukegen left and Lord Sesshomaru came inside.

Sesshomaru's aureate eyes were only on her. They showed the signs of solicitude for his young ward. He watched Rin turn her head, facing slightly looking his way. A single tear drop fell from the corner of her bruised eye. "Suke, you may return to your post," he ordered.

The elderly keukegen stood and bowed, "yes my Lord. I'll have one of the girls bring her tea when it's ready."

Sesshomaru didn't bother to watch her leave. His eyes were still fixated on Rin. He came closer, kneeling down beside her futon where she laid. "Rin?" He placed her bag behind her head.

"Yes, my Lord?" She turned her head slightly to look up at him.

"How are you fairing?" He gently stroked under her bruised eye. The coolness from his finger actually was relieving and cool.

"I'll live."

He smirked quickly at her words.

"But I am in pain from falling." Another tear fell from the corner of each of her eyes. "I'm scared that everyone from the village will come after me."

"You have no need to worry. They were ordered to leave the village and to never return." He caught a teardrop that fell from her bruised eye.

"What do you mean?"

"For the orders they made for you," he continued to lightly stroke her bruised eye.

"You found out I was bought and sold?" Her tears kept coming.

"Yes," he continued to wipe away her sadness. "Why didn't you come immediately when you found out? All of this wouldn't have happened."

"I found out just…just before I," she hid her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono, stretching her cuts.

"Rin, you need to relax." He lightly took hold of her wrist, rubbing the knuckle. "You found out just before you killed that boy?"

"Yes, and I guess you're wondering how I received this black eye?" She saw him nod his head. "Ezume...tried to force himself on me," she closed her good eye. She didn't want to remember that memory. "I took a shoe of mine, hit him and broke his nose. I tried to get away, but he stopped me and then he hit me. Then he tried to force himself on me again and that's when I stabbed him."

"Was it right after that you fell?"

"Yes, I'm grateful that there were trees blocking their view or I would have been caught sooner." A slight stinging pain shot down her back. "I just want this pain to be gone."

He remembered he had the item inside his haroi sleeve. "Are you able to sit up?"

"I might need assistance."

"Will you allow me to help?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, waiting for her answer. He didn't know if she would allow him. "Yes, do be careful?" He only nodded his head and very carefully lifted Rin to a sitting position. He removed a pink ribbon from inside his sleeve. "Hold your hair up." Rin was very cautious with the small cuts along her arms and held up her hair. She felt the pink material being tied around her neck. "You may lower your hair."

Letting go of her, she looked down and saw something white dangling. Holding herself up with one hand she picked up what was dangling. "A fang?"

"Yes, this fang here holds great power," he said softly.

"Great power?" She never heard of such a thing.

"Yes, the power of healing. Keep this on if you want to heal quicker." Sesshomaru held the fang in his clawed fingers. The fang was not only for healing. There was another hidden power within the necklace that he wasn't telling her. It was a secret that didn't need to be told at this time. In his mind he thought, "In time, I'll tell her the true power of this fang of mine. For now, she just needs to relax and rest."

Looking at him holding the porcelain fang, "I will, thank you," she said.

Sesshomaru's pointed ears perked up. "For now, you must eat and rest." The door slid open and in came Etsuko and Yoshi. They had a tray that held a bowl of stew and a hot cup of tea. "I'll leave you both to care for Rin. If she requests anything, please make sure she receives it."

They placed the tray down beside Rin's bed. "Of course my Lord."

Rin on the other hand, had to interject. "My Lord," he turned towards her voice. She hesitated for just a second and only had to say the polite thing. "Thank you."

Nodding his head he left.

"He doesn't need to show me this much hospitality." She remained quiet for the rest of the evening. The vegetable and beef stew satisfied her and so did the herbal tea, with a hint of lemon. Not long after she finished her meal she had fallen into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_ **Chapter 11** _

A few weeks had passed since the incident back in the village. Sesshomaru went back to see that everyone had left and the village was now deserted. The rain that past week had washed away the scents of everyone who had lived there. He had made new orders to have every building including the noose where Rin was tended to face her fourth death to be burned to the ground.

The first few nights Sesshomaru sat in his office, he would hear Rin cry in her sleep from the pain she suffered from that day. Now that it has been nearly two weeks, she didn't cry as much, but he knew that she still felt pain from that day.

Late one evening Sesshomaru did his usual rounds of checking in on her through the night. Inside her room, he walked in quietly to not wake her. When he reached her bedside, he lowered himself down onto his knees. He pulled back the chiffon that wrapped around her bed. He looked down at Rin and saw that her face was relaxed. The purple across her left eye was officially fading away to pink. He traced his pointer finger just under her eye and he didn't stop there. He continued down and caressed her warm rubescent cheek. His finger slithered over to her small shell-pink lips. He could feel the warmth from them, along with light puffs.

As Sesshomaru looked to Rin, he noticed his own lips were inches from hers. They were like a magnet and for some reason they called to feel her lips against his. Without haste, Sesshomaru lightly pressed his lips upon hers, feeling their warmth connecting and strong emotions he's never felt before. He held them there for what felt like a few minutes, taking in the heat and softness. But it was just a short few seconds. He released his lips, pulled back, looked down and noticed a soft smile along her lips. It almost looked like she knew what he had just done. Sesshomaru himself, gave a quick smirk and changed it back to his normal relaxed expression. For now he would leave her to sleep and left for the night.

* * *

Rin had recovered much faster than she had expected. The bruises she had received along her body and eye were fading away to a light pale pink. She could open her left eye to where she could see out of it again. The cuts from the rocks had closed up along her pale skin. No soreness could be felt. The necklace that Lord Sesshomaru had gifted her really took effect in a marvelous way.

Late one night, Rin laid along her futon, fully awake. She had slept so much that her body had built back all of its energy. She wanted to get up, move around and not just lay her in her bed anymore. She breathed the air around her of flowers in her room and incense that was lit. It lingered of frankincense. Rin, very carefully, relaxed her arms above her head and got a rough smell going through her nose. Rin jolted up fast and sniffed her armpit, "I need a bath. I miss smelling like magnolias." Desired to want a bath, the door slid open and in came the servant Yoshi.

"Oh! Miss Rin, you're awake? Is there something you need?" She asked, "are you hurting?"

"A bath? I feel gross," Rin laughed. Carefully, she ascended to her feet, "I know it's really late, but I have the energy to clean myself and I'm in no pain."

"If you want a bath, I'll escort you. Let me just grab you a fresh yukata," the young keukegen was about to grab one, but Rin wouldn't have it.

"Allow me," Rin opened up the cupboard herself and grabbed the white fabric down. She held the material against herself, "I do appreciate the help that you and everyone has done for me. So please don't be upset if I try to do or grab things on my own."

"It is not a problem with me. I'll lead you to the bathhouse." When Rin was led to the bathhouse, a cool breeze casted through the open castle. It tickled her skin in a calm way that it made her smile. "Miss Rin, what soaps would you like to use? We have magnolia, rose, tulip…"

Rin was elated to hear the words magnolia. "Magnolia, please? It's my favorite." To wash in her favorite flower again made her giddy.

"Of course. Okay, we are here," Yoshi slid the doors open and gestured a clawed hand for Rin to enter. "Would there be anything else you would like after your bath. Tea, food?" She asked, fastened the doors closed to give Rin privacy.

Rim removed her dirty yukata and passed it off, "tea? Please? Any type is fine, thank you." She rested in the hot water, closed her eyes and let out a breath of happiness. Her muscles could finally relax.

"I'll grab you a cup and bring it to your room. I'll also have the chef make you a bowl of beef and vegetable stew. Take your time and I'll be back after a bit," Yoshi then left Rin to bathe in private.

Relaxed in the heated pool Rin allowed her mind to wonder once again. These past two weeks she still felt the horrible pain that she was sold to a guy she had just met and hardly knew. She could still feel his mouth on her neck. Even if she tried to wash away that past memory she could still feel Ezume's drool along her skin. The hardest memory that she'll never forget is when he called her ugly. Rin looked down at the water and saw her reflection, "no one will find me beautiful," whispering softly.

After Rin cleaned her body and hair, she was relieved that she smelled of magnolias again. Her chocolate eyes looked up to the moon of her open air bath. A young black-crowned night heron landed along the rocks of the small waterfall. "Hello there," she talked softly to the night bird. She rose to her feet in waist deep water. Her hand held up towards the bird, "it's okay." The bird hesitated for a few seconds before he fluttered over and landed along Rin's fingers. "Such a pretty bird you are."

The bird looked to Rin, chirped musically and flew off when the doors behind her slid open. She beamed with delight at the heron flying away, "just in time Yoshi. I just finished with my bath." When Rin fully turned around she didn't see the young keukegen. Instead someone else that was tall and masculine stood in the doorway.

Soft golden eyes were on Rin. She stood half exposed in front of someone she did not expect. Her long black hair covered her pink nipples, with just her exposed mounds along the sides. The water rested just above her dark curls.

Rin realized who was staring at her half naked. She screamed, "ahh, my Lord!" Rin shielded her body with her arms from his gaze. She turned around and sat back into the water. Her body blushed from his gaze. She thought, "no guy has ever seen me naked before!" Her hand was over her mouth and still afraid to turn back around. Rin remained where she sat. The door behind her closed quickly. She turned her head, looked behind her and she was alone again.

Rin wanted to get back to her room quickly. She got out of the bath and grabbed a towel to dry herself off fast. Then she slipped into her night yukata. Once she knew that she was dry and fully covered, she left the bath, darted for her room, and shut the door behind her.

Rin turned around and took a seat at a long dark oak round chabudai. There on the table was her tea and stew. Her stomach growled for the hot bowl in front of her. She took a bite and her mind relaxed. "So good. It's just like how granny Kaede used to make hers." It had beef, mixed vegetables, and herbs. With Rin's mind on Kaede, made her think of home. She pushed the bowl off to the side and laid her head down along her arms. Her tears came again. "What I would give to hear your voice right now."

The doors behind Rin slid open and closed. She didn't care to look behind her but she had a hunch who it was. His voice was gentle, "Rin?" Sesshomaru went around the chabudai and sat down. He gently placed a clawed hand upon a hers. "Rin, please look at me!"

She lifted her head while keeping her eyes out of his view. She wiped her sadness away. "I'm not crying about what happened a bit ago."

"What saddens you?" He lifted her chin with his long clawed pointer finger so she could look at him. All he could see was pain in her chocolate eyes.

Rin said nothing.

"Do you still ache with pain?" He looked down to her neck to see that she still wore the necklace.

"No, I think...I should…"

"What should you do?" He still held her chin within his finger.

"I don't know now."

"Do you wish to return to the village in the east?" She shrugged her shoulders. It never crossed her mind to return home. Sesshomaru sat there looking at her and the thought of his sanctuary came across his mind. "Follow!" He raised to his feet.

"What?" She looked up to see her Lord beside her and his hand held out for her.

"Come with me." Rin lifted her hand and hesitated over his for a few seconds. "Come," he said again. She finally placed her hand in his. Sesshomaru gently brought her to her feet and they walked out the door.

"My Lord, may I ask where we're heading?" He didn't say a word. He wanted it to be a surprise. When they arrived Rin gasped, "my Lord...this place is...it reminds me...it's beautiful." The meadow was almost an exact replica of her sanctuary back in the village, except no hot springs. "It's just like back home." She let go of Sessohmaru's hand and walked over to the magnolia tree. The same type of tree that still holds past memories. With her hand against the ridged bark, she slid down to her knees and tried not to think of the past.

Lord Sesshomaru came around from where she was and took his own seat. He noticed her hands were fidgeting within her lap, almost like she was plucking her skin. He did not want her to do more damage to herself. "Rin, stop!" He gently took her hand in his and prevented her from doing any more to herself. He saw the small tiny patch of peeled skin and wanted to heal her. He brought her hand to his lips and whispered, "what's on your mind?" With his question to her, he licked the pink flesh lightly.

Rin didn't pay much to mind at what he was doing. "A lot. To answer your question from earlier, I don't know if I'm ready to return to Kaede's Village." She still couldn't look his way. But instead she looked at the large secluded field where they rested. The river calmed her a little just with the sound of gentle current. "To be honest, I'm not really sure where I want to head now. I'm scared to stay in another village and fear the same events could happen again."

With her skin along her hand perfectly healed, "you are welcome to stay within my home if you wish." Rin was in shock.

Rin turned her head around fast, "what? No. I cannot take such an offer. You have done so much for me already, even your staff." She grabbed the fang between her fingers and twirled it back and forth. "I do appreciate your offer, but...I do need to figure out where I should go from here." Her dream was still to be a midwife, but the fear of living in another village still plagued her.

It was like Sesshomaru's mind could read hers. His elf-like ears perked up with fast movements going on within his home. He knew exactly why. His female servants were hustling around the castle, "do you still wish to be a midwife?"

"Yes, why do you ask my Lord?" Sesshomaru brought Rin to her feet very quickly. She was a bit confused why he would bring that up.

"One of the servants is in labor and about to deliver. Do you wish to help?" Another reason he knew that was because of the smell that changed in the air. He knew the servant's water just broke.

It dawned on her, "is it Etsuko?" Rin turned her head towards the castle. With a masculine arm wrapped around her waist, Sesshomaru flashed forward towards his home, just near the birth room for his staff.

They stood outside when the younger keukegen stepped outside, "Yoshi," Lord Sesshomaru called to her.

The petite keukegen almost jumped out of her shoes. She turned and bowed before her lord. "My Lord, is there something you require?"

"Where is Suke?" Sesshomaru demanded. He could not pick up her scent anywhere.

"Suke's out. She needed herbs to make remedies for fevers. It's just me to help Etsuko." Yoshi had the look of worry in her eyes. "This is my first time delivering a child. I need to gather all the essentials I need." Towels and clean water was her main focus.

Before Lord Sesshomaru could respond, "do you have a barrel of steamed water? Towels?" Rin asked and stepped towards the closed doors.

"I just ordered one of the cooks to boil me some water. I was just on my way to grab some towels. Pardon me, is there a reason you're asking Miss Rin?"

"Allow me to assist you," with a hand along the door, heavy breaths could be heard just inside the room. "I've been trained to be a midwife and I have delivered many babies."

"Yes, please. Thank you Miss Rin. Please go inside and I'll be back soon." The young keukegen turned on her heels and darted down the dim lit corridor.

Before Rin walked inside, "Rin?" Sesshomaru called for her.

"Yes?" She turned back around to see he was inches from her, almost chest to chest length.

"Come see me when you have finished." Rin nodded her head and he turned on his heels himself and went back the other hallway towards his office.

* * *

Inside the lit room, Etsuko laid along a hay futon. She panted heavily with her hands to her stomach. "Miss Rin, What brings you here?" She was shocked to see Rin here in the room as she was in the process to give birth.

Rin knelt down on her knees, "I've come to give you assistance to give birth. How are you?" Rin took her clawed hand in hers. She rubbed Etsuko's skin for reassurance to ease her through the pain.

"I've been better. This child of mine is going to be feisty for sure, haha. You really come to help me deliver?" Another contraction came fast that she gritted her fangs.

After a few minutes, the contractions calmed down. "Yes, it seems like the little one will be one of those types that could kick a boulder into the next village, haha. Maybe across the sea."

"Haha, I think you are right on that Miss Rin. I wouldn't be surprised if my child did do that," she rubbed her free hand along her large belly. "I have a feeling this child will take after their father," giving Rin a gentle smile.

As they talked through each contraction, "Etsuko, what do you hope to have?"

"Either, the sex doesn't matter to me."

Rin smiled at Ezume's words. There were times when she was alone, she would sit out in her meadow and dream of a family of her own. Rin always pictured herself with a little girl that would look like her of black raven hair and deep chocolate eyes. The reason she thought of a daughter was because of the fake suitors always wanting boys, including the now dead Ezume. But now, with everything that has happened, she didn't think a family of her own was possible. She still felt not herself and thought she was not pretty enough to be someone's wife.

"Miss Rin, pardon my rudeness, are you alright?" Etsuko asked, concerned. She noticed Rin was in a daze. "Are you in pain?"

"Oh! Sorry, I spaced out. But I'm alright, I promise." As they continued to talk to help Etsuko through the pain, the door slid open and in came Yoshi and one of the cooks from the kitchen carrying a barrel of hot water. "Here, let me help." Rin grabbed some towels and they had the birthing room ready.

Yoshi came to sit on the other side of Etsuko, "how is our patient?"

"I'm fairing little sis. Are you excited to be an aunt?"

"You bet, haha. Oh! Miss Rin, I don't think we told you. Etsuko and I are sisters and we are inseparable," Yoshi joyfully announced.

"Sisters?" Rin said happily. "That's amazing," she clapped her hands together and brought them to the side of her face.

"Yeah, boy you should've seen her face when I told her I was expecting."

"Yeah, haha. Ahh, I thought I was going to faint." All three of them continued their conversation and helped Etsuko through each contraction till she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. After they had him all cleaned up, they wrapped him in a fresh clean little robe and handed him off to his mother's waiting arms. "My little Hachirō. Thank you both so much."

"We'll leave you to rest dear sis. Miss Rin, would you like a new bath? I don't think the lord would want to smell blood on you," Yoshi smiled her way.

Rin looked down at herself; she noticed the blood, "I think that would be best." Back in the hot bath, she this time had a towel wrapped around her frame, "don't want a second chance of being seen naked again." She blushed again at that memory. "He's the first man to see me naked," she grabbed the necklace again and twirled the fang within her fingers. She sat there thinking, "I should start to come up with my next plan where I want to head from here." She leaned her head back against the wet boulder, "honestly, I want to avoid villages as much as I can."

Rin closed her eyes, her mind wondered more. She thought of the conversation that Etsuko and Yoshi talked about being sisters. It made her think of Kagome, "I want to see my sister." A few tears dropped from her eyes.

After her bath and dressed in a fresh clean night yukata, Rin was led to her lord's office. Outside his guards were standing watch. They were dressed in imperial armor, black haroi's, head to toe, silver armor from helmet to chest plate. Each had a thin long sword connected to their hips. Rin got a closer look and noticed they weren't the demons known as keukegen's at all. They were a demon known as shishi. They were a mix breed of lion and a dog. She heard of these demons from Kagome. They were known to guard temples. She noticed their main was a reddish-brown and their fur was coal like.

She stepped in between them, "I'm here to see my Lord. Please allow me entrance."

They look to her petite human form with their beady brown eyes. The one to her right, "you may enter, Miss Rin." They knew her name already and this was the first time she's met them.

With a hand to the door, "thank you," she gave them both a smile. Rin thought she saw the one on the left blush. Once inside she found her lord at his desk.

Lord Sesshomaru had scrolls rolled out as he read each one. He looked up and saw Rin coming inside. "Sit," he gestured his hand for her to come over.

Rin took her seat on the pillow and said, "My Lord."

"The delivery went well?" He knew it did since his hearing was really good.

Rin lifted her head and smiled happily to him, "yes. A little boy, and a feisty one at that."

"No trouble happened?"

"Nope, it went very smoothly as I expected. Etsuko and baby are resting," she smiled but started to fidget with her hands again.

"Mmh."

As Rin sat there, "My Lord, though I am…" she was afraid to ask to see Kagome. She didn't know if he would allow it.

"Do you request for something?" Their eyes met knowing Rin wasn't the one to ask for such things.

"Yes, I want to see...Kagome." She lowered her head, "I think it's time that she and I finally talked. After these past several months of not knowing the cause of her change in attitude, I really want to talk to her. Here perhaps?"

"If that is what you wish, I'll have orders to have her brought here. For now you need rest."

She bowed to her lord once again, "thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

_ **Chapter 12** _

Sesshomaru had orders made that night, and sent Jaken and A-Un after Kagome to bring her here to his castle. He already knew Inuyasha would come along, even their newborn son. They would be here tomorrow afternoon by traveling on the back of the double headed dragon. He wasn't looking forward to their visit, but with Rin's request he would allow it.

Rin had turned in for the night as he did his last rounds to make sure she was alright. She was sound asleep with a smile on her lips. He knelt down beside Rin's still form. His lips once again were like a magnet and collapsed over hers. His heart ached when the skin from his lips touched hers. It brought a claiming effect to him, and erased his mind of the soon arrival of his hanyo half-brother and family.

His lips ached to deepen his kiss. To feel the rest of her skin plagued him to take in more of her scent. With his lips still on hers, his mind went to what he overheard Rin whisper earlier, "no one will find me beautiful." He had a feeling a few onmyoji, including the now dead human boy have said hateful words and caused her to feel not herself.

Sesshomaru pulled back and looked down at her quiet form. He gently rubbed her warm cheek and whispered, "I find you beautiful." He kissed her lips again and soon left her to rest for the evening. In the morning he would have a gift for her.

* * *

Rin walked back into her room, draped in a fresh clean yukata. Inside she found a wrapped parcel along her bed. "What's this?" She pulled the drawstring and opened up the brown paper. She was in awe. Inside was a brand new daytime casual yukata in the shade of violet blue. It had an ombré effect that faded to black at the bottom. White butterfly patterns were on the fine silk. Rin found the yukata, "beautiful." She already knew who had gifted her this beautiful outfit. "Lord Sesshomaru didn't need to go out of his way and give me this." All she could do was smile. "I'll be sure to pay him back."

After she was dressed and her hair brushed out a knock came outside her door. "You may enter." When the door slid open, Lord Sesshomaru walked inside. When she saw him, her heart skipped a beat, warmth flew through her body like warm honey and butterflies dancing around. "What's this feeling I'm developing? Love perhaps?" When she looked at him his eyes were soft, and hypnotizing. His hair swayed as he walked towards her, back and forth.

Past memories came back from when he told her the reason why he never visited all these years. The anger she felt that night seems to have died down after he saved her a few weeks ago. In her mind, "should I forgive him from that night? Should I still hold a grudge?" The questions plagued her mind. Her late mother's words popped into her memory, "_always forgive those and not allow the past to hurt you my baby girl."_ Her mother's words were true, "he's here before me and that's all that matters. Tonight, I'll apologize for my actions and I'll tell him that I understand his reasons why he never visited."

"Rin?" He stood before her and noticed she was in deep thought.

Rin came back to reality, "yes. Good morning my Lord," bowing to him. "Thank you for the yukata." She lifted her head up and smiled at him. "Umm, what do I owe you?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "nothing. That is for helping deliver the newborn last night," he informed her as he came closer to her. As he looked to his young ward, Sesshomaru wanted to take her lips and deepen his kiss officially, but held back. He looked at her more. He saw how his gift of the yukata brought out her chocolate doe eyes. Her hair which no longer held the side ponytail laid down her back. He missed her old hair style. Sesshomaru saw a hair tie on the vanity, picked it up, gently pulled the shorter strands of her hair and slipped the tie around it. He let go and thought, "now she looks more like herself."

"My Lord?" Rin turned to face the mirror. She smiled brightly, "I haven't had my hair done like this since I was eleven." She twirled the small side ponytail, "thank you."

Lord Sesshomaru only nodded, lifted the fang against her bust and kissed that instead. Her body felt like it was going to blush. With him beside her all she thought, "he's exquisitely handsome and his lips." She stared at them wanting to steal a kiss, "they look so inviting." She came back to reality, "My Lord, do you want the necklace back?"

Rin was about to untie the material but a gentle clawed hand stopped her. "No. It is yours to keep. Just promise to never take it off," he insisted, kissing her fingers. Sesshomaru looked down and watched Rin nod her head. "Good, join me for a meal?"

She gave him a gentle smile, "I'll be glad to join you."

* * *

It was just past noon when Kagome, Inuyasha and their son Takumi arrived within the courtyard of the castle. Rin was there and ran for Kagome's arms as a river of tears streamed down both their cheeks. "Oh Rin, I'm so glad to see you in good health," Kagome cried tears of joy.

"I'm glad to say the same. I've missed you big sis," Rin whispered softly.

"I've missed you too little sis." Kagome looked at Rin? "You have your hair back to where you used to have it, I like it." She twirled her hair within her fingers.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha came over, his son in one arm and wrapped Rin in the other, happy to see her alive and well. "It's good to see you again Rin."

"The same."

Kagome pulled her back into her arms, "let me grab Takumi and will find a place to talk in private." Her eyes met with Sesshomaru. She wanted to make sure it was alright for them to be alone. She got the nod of okay. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagome took the newborn in her arms and they both walked off leaving Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and now the green imp Jaken who was dead tired behind them. Rin could feel their eyes on their backs, but she mostly felt her lord's eyes on hers.

They found a small garden inside the castle and took a seat under a shaded camphor tree. Little Takumi awoke and demanded for his mother's breast. With their backs against the bark, "how have you been faring Rin? Is Sesshomaru treating you well?"

"I'm faring better than I have been these past few weeks. My Lord...he's been a gentleman and making sure I heal from the predicament I encountered just two weeks ago," Rin's voice alerted Kagome.

"Did something happen? He didn't do something I need to scold him for?" Kagome was about to stand but Rin stopped her and grabbed her wrist.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru...wasn't what happened to me in the village down the coast." Rin picked up the fang and twirled it within her fingers. She explained all from running into him again, the reasons why he never visited and up to the point where Sesshomaru killed the sambito to save her from her fourth death.

Kagome pulled her into a hug and cried into her hair. "Rin, I feel like a horrible big sister for what I caused you. I never meant it. I'm glad that you are safe and hopefully no more harm comes your way. Did you...you really kill a guy in self defense just to get away?"

Rin rested her head against Kagome's shoulder, "I know and I have always forgiven you. We were all fooled by the spell of a now dead demon. Yes, I'm safe and for your last question, yes I did." The memory of Ezume made her tears even come harder.

"Rin, what is it? Is it something I said? I'm sorry."

"No, it's...I truly thought I was going to be a wife to that guy I killed if my Lord didn't give me the dagger. I'm just glad I'm not." Another memory started to haunt her. "Just before he died he told me that I was ugly."

"Rin, you know that is not true. You are beautiful, brave and the sweetest person I know. The perfect guy will come around. Just give it time," she kissed her forehead. "Who knows, maybe Sesshomaru will be that guy."

Rin almost jumped to her feet, "Kagome no, that's impossible. He's…" Rin was afraid to admit she found him quite handsome, "he's great in all, but my Lord belongs with...someone of his kind. A beautiful female youkai that will love him."

"You don't know that. He may have snatched a few kisses from you while you sleep, haha." Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

Rin cheeks turned bright red, "he wouldn't." She brought her fingers to her lips. She didn't know if she should tell Kagome that he had seen her naked just the other day. Now her body was blushing red.

"Rin, your cheeks are crimson. Do you," Kagome looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. She leaned her lips to Rin's ear and whispered, "do you have a crush on him?"

"I...no. I don't see myself falling in love with anyone," which was a lie. "How do I tell her that I do find Lord Sesshomaru to be very handsome? That I might be...in love with him. I've always told myself that I would be a midwife, never marry and that's it."

"Rin, don't be afraid to come out with your affections, okay?"

Rin only nodded her head. She wanted to change the subject, "have Sango and Miroku returned?" Rin asked, and wanted to know more about her other big sister.

"Yes and she gave birth to a baby girl named, Kyashi. She looks so much like Sango," she happily announced. "You have to come home and see them. They all miss you." Kagome grabbed her hand. "We all miss you Rin and want you to come home. Only if you want to. We don't want to rush you and make you feel apprehensive."

"I do miss home, the wide open village, the villagers, but the hut...I would be alone, living…"

"You know you could always live with me and Inuyasha."

Rin pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear, "thank you for the offer Kagome. I don't want to be a bother. I'm used to living alone since the death of my family."

"I know it must be hard to grow up without your parents here. One thing they'll be happy to see is the young women you've become. I have a feeling they'll want you to do what's best for your heart."

Rin couldn't help but smile, "true, I actually look like my mother when she was this age. At least that's what she said I would look like. Though she was eighteen when she gave birth to me. She always told me to always follow my heart and I plan to do so."

"Follow it Rin and don't let anyone get in your way." Takumi finally finished nursing and Kagome passed him over to Rin so she could hold him.

"Hi there little Takumi, auntie Rin has missed you," she nuzzled her nose against his. "Did I tell you, last night I helped deliver a newborn?" Takumi fell asleep with his little fingers wrapped around Rin's pointer finger now.

"No! Awww that's wonderful. Was it here in the castle?"

"Yes, a little boy to one of the servants. A cute little keukegen."

"Was Sesshomaru okay with you helping deliver the infant?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes, he actually gifted me this yukata as a gift for helping."

"It's a beautiful color on you." They both continue looking at the sleeping infant as he coed in Rin's arms. "Rin, I do have to say this. You'll be an amazing mother one day."

Rin couldn't help but smile, but deep down she knew that would never happen. The only thing she could do was lie, "I can't wait for that day. I just need to find that one person my heart belongs to."

Kagome leaned into Rin's ear and whispered, "it will be Sesshomaru."

* * *

Several hours passed as it was now becoming late and Kagome and Inuyasha needed to leave to head back home. They all arrived within the courtyard. Kagome turned to Rin and asked, "are you coming home with us?"

"Yeah, the village is too quiet without you Rin. I'll be sure that no damn guy comes your way anymore," Inuyasha shouted out loud.

Kagome said, "Inuyasha...sit boy."

"Ahh," he hit the ground hard.

"Just ignore him Rin." Kagome just smiled happily at her. "If you need time to pack, we can wait."

Though Rin wanted to return back to the village her heart wasn't ready. "Thank you for the offer Kagome, but I'm going to stay here. I do promise to visit soon. I love you guys," she pulled Kagome into a hug and being ever so careful of the little one.

Inuyasha finally stood back up and knew to keep his mouth shut seeing his elder brother behind Rin. "Take care kid. Promise to visit us and no more running off," he bopped her nose with his clawed finger.

"I promise, you take care as well," she hugged him goodbye.

Rin stood there and watched them walk out the gates already missing them. When the gates officially closed, the sound of footfalls came up behind her, "Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice was soft. He could smell her tears running down her cheek.

Afraid to look at him, Rin wiped the remnants of the salty liquid away, "yes?"

I guess her words didn't go by him. He rubbed the tears away that were still slithering down her cheek. "Rin look at me!" She took a few deep breaths and turned to face him. "What upsets you?" His right hand rested against her cheek.

"It's nothing," she placed a hand over his. "His skin is so soft. I hope I can find someone just like him that will show such gratitude like how my Lord shows me," she thought.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me with whatever is on your mind."

Rin found his words meaningful, which brought a smile upon her face, "I will."

As they both stood there, the smell of food swept through the air. "Shall we agern to the dining hall?"

"Yes, I'm quite hungry."

* * *

They both took a seat across one another as the servants brought in small cups for tea and a bottle of sake. Rin was a bit apprehensive knowing she would have to drink the liquor again. Before the servant poured the drink, "Hina, Rin will not partake in a glass of sake. Her tea will be all she'll need," Lord Sesshomaru informed the monkey demon.

"Of course my Lord. Your food will be ready shortly," she spoke softly and left for the kitchen.

Rin was a bit shocked that he saved her from having another episode of sickness. "Thank you, I don't care for the stuff sadly."

"I'm very well aware Rin," he finally informed her.

"What?...how?...you weren't…" she didn't understand why.

"I was there, hiding within the trees, Rin. I saw everything that went on that night. You hesitated, took a big swig, felt sick, and darted into the woods to relieve what you drank."

"You must think I'm awful for partaking in such behavior," she lowered her head. She allowed her bangs to shield her eyes.

"You are not awful, Rin. The ones who were awful were those punk who mocked you for not being able to keep the liquor down," he explained. "You are young and you were curious. It's a part of life, you live and learn from those mistakes. It happens to everyone." He gently reached across the table, took Rin's hand within his, "just so you know, I've kept watch over you almost every night and day."

Rin lifted her head up and asked, "you have?"

"Yes, since the day after I brought you to the village. There were times I was going to come out and speak to you, but that...monster of a boy kept coming over and exchange words with you."

She pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear, "I wished you would have. Were you there when I slept?" She had to ask.

"Yes, I made sure that you were safe. Every time I saw you asleep, you always had a smile upon your lips." He let go of her hand, and moved to her face. "Always smile Rin. That is the only thing you need to do now. The past is the past and it's something you should not look back on."

Hearing him say that, made her think of earlier. "My Lord, speaking of the past…" she had to stop and prevent her tears to fall.

"Yes?"

She released a bit of air, "I wanted to tell you that I forgive you. I understand the reasons why you chose the course you've chosen these past few years. You were going after a dream of yours that you have been seeking for years, even before I was born." She placed a hand over her Lord's hand and rubbed his soft skin, "I remember being a foolish child that night before I was taken by that whistle demon. I asked Jaken what position I would have by your side. I ignored him saying it could take hundreds of years for that to happen. Silly me I was. On the outside I told myself I would live forever. But deep down, I know that's impossible."

Sesshomaru looked to his young ward as she had her eyes closed. He thought, "it's not impossible for me to make that happen Rin. You will live a long time as long as you don't take off the necklace." He looked to get more and thought, "I'll tell her the true meaning behind the special piece when the time comes."

When Rin opened her eyes to him she said, "what I should say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying that I hated you. Which is not true. I could never hate you my Lord."

Lord Sesshomaru already knew that. "You are forgiven, Rin."

"Thank you," without realizing, she kissed the palm of his hand.

The feel of her lips sent a sensation through him. He was feeling the effects of warm honey and sake. "Am I feeling the same emotions my father felt for Izayoi? Can I love Rin the same way?" As he continued to look towards Rin, her lips still remained on his palm. "Yes, yes I can."

* * *

Later that late evening, Rin sat in front of the rounded mirror, combing her hair and checking out her reflection. She took notice her face was more square shaped with striking cheekbones. Her skin was less pale and more tan thanks to the sun today. With her slender fingers to her face, Rin traced every inch of her skin. Her chocolate eyes glistened, which held their own hints of honey to them. Her lips were a subtle pink and plump. Staring at her lips the vision from Ezume's kiss haunted her.

Rin left the room, getting tired at staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Though Kagome's words were meaningful, I don't find myself beautiful," she whispered softly. Once outside she looked out to the ocean and then the sand below. "Maybe sticking my feet within the sand and water will clear my mind."

When her feet touched both, the water was warm along with the warm ocean breeze. Rin looked up to the sky and the moon. It was full, bright and surrounded by many stars. "Such a beautiful evening it is tonight. Lovelier than me."

Rin continued to look at the night sky for several minutes. "Rin you should be in bed," a gentle calm voice called to her. "It's well past midnight."

Rin turned her head slightly. She smiled his way. "I couldn't sleep. So I decided to come out here." In her mind, "he must have caught my scent out here?" Her heart skipped a beat, the moon glistened down on her lord and brought out how handsome he was even more. The silver within his hair was like silk that she wanted to run her fingers through. She wanted to trace the crescent moon and double maroon stripes along his face.

Lord Sesshomaru came to stand next to Rin, took her hand in his and brought them to his lips. "Why do you think you are not beautiful?" He looked at her questionably and waited for her to answer.

Her deep brown eyes became shocked. "What do you mean?" She asked back. "Did he over hear what I said earlier?" She thought.

"A bit ago you said you don't find yourself beautiful, tell me why you think that," his lips were now along her wrist. He nibbled along her skin again.

He could smell the change of her emotions, "ever since those fake suitors and...and...that guy I killed told me so," she finally said with sadness.

Golden eyes looked down to her, "they were parasites and worthless cowards." He released her hand and grabbed her chin instead. "Don't let their words affect you, Rin. They would have never understood the meaning behind the word." His clawed finger rubbed her frail pink lips, "I on the other hand, find you very beautiful."

"What…" before she could say another word, Sesshomaru took control and allowed his lips onto hers. With his eyes closed, Rin kept hers open, "is...he's kissing me!" Her heart raced, warmth that she's never felt when Ezume kissed her was streamed through her veins. "This...his lips, they feel…" she couldn't hold back anymore and fell into their kiss and closed her eyes. "They feel amazing." Their kiss deepened, arms wrapped around each other. His arm held her waist and Rin threw an arm behind his back.

Sesshomaru slightly opened his eyes to see Rin's eyes were closed. "Good, she's not holding back." He closed his eyes and deepened their moment together. He wanted to taste her scent but didn't want to take it too far. "It will have to wait till I know she's ready." He remembered that Rin is human and needed to breathe. They pulled back with slightly opened eyes. Sesshomaru continued to rub her lips, "I will not apologize for kissing you Rin. Remember my words, you are very beautiful."

Rin lifted his hand in hers and brought them to her lips, "thank you." Joyful tears fell down her cheek. "Though he can't read my mind, I do have to say, I think I'm in love with him."

Sessohmaru took control again, but this time placed his lips to her forehead. "Rin, do you wish to stay here, within my home?"

Rin realized she still hasn't decided on her goals from here. But seeing the emotions that she started to develop, "I choose to stay here. But…"

"But what?" He wasn't quite sure what she would say.

"I need to do the hardest thing and visit a village," she finally said.

"Why is that? I thought you wanted to stay away from villages?" He pecked her forehead with several kisses and trailed down just above her lips.

"Yes, but...you see, I need to get myself a few kimonos."

"Is that all you require?"

"Yes, umm...only if you'll escort me? I don't want a chance and face a few dilemmas like last time."

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. For now Rin, you must rest."

She looked up and smiled at him, "thank you." Before they headed back, she took his lips again against hers.


	13. Chapter 13

_ **Chapter 13** _

It was mid-afternoon when Sesshomaru and Rin made it to the outskirts of a village due north from his lands. They took AhUn and left Jaken behind to finally rest after being put to work for several weeks. He had learned his lesson to keep his beaker closed.

When they both landed Sessohmaru asked, "do you need help getting off Rin?" He was by her side and held a clawed hand out for her.

"Thank you my Lord." She took his hand and slid off the double headed dragons back. "I appreciate you for taking your time away from your duties to bring me here."

He only nodded and then pulled dark fabric from A-Un's side satchel. "For your protection, wear this cloak." Sesshomaru handed her a burgundy cloak made from the finest silks.

"Thank you," she expressed kindly. She slipped the material over her shoulders, tied the draw strings and threw the hood over her head. Her money was inside the arm sleeve of her kimono, tucked away. "Ready?"

In the village it was almost like the one she and master Jaken visited that day she was kidnapped by the onmyoji. Humans and demons young and old were scattered around, enjoying the festivities of a festival that took place. Upon occasion some onlookers would stop what they were doing. They would get a glimpse of Sesshomaru alongside Rin. Whispers and murmurs would be passed along wondering why a demon of his status would be here of all places. Not only did he ignore them, Rin as well.

They arrived at the booth where several kimonos were just being placed upon racks. So many colorful fabrics caught Rin's attention. The one that caught her eyes the most was a white and blue checkered pattern kimono that had a print of small purple butterflies dancing around it. The sash that came with it was light blue.

Sesshomaru stood beside her, "do you see one you like?"

"Yes," she smiled up to him. "Excuse me, Miss!" Getting the attention of the young female vendor.

The girl who turned around was pretty to Rin's eyes. She had short brown hair, light brown speckles in the middle of her face, and brown eyes. "Yes, oh! Are you here to buy some kimonos?"

"I am, I'm looking to buy the blue and white checkered one, please?" Rin asked kindly. "I may look at others, so if you can put that one off to the side for me."

"Of course. Please feel free to look around and let me know when you are ready. My name is Koharu so you know just in case you need any help," the freckled face girl smiled towards Rin. She turned to Sesshomaru and said, "if you are looking for men's haroi, they are just around the corner."

Sesshomaru looked to Koharu and said, "I am in no need for such clothing." He only wore the finest silks made by his personal seamstress.

"No problem." Koharu smiled at him and soon walked around back for several minutes.

"My Lord, why don't you go check out the festivities. I'll try to make this quick," She explained as she looked through the different daytime kimonos and yukatas.

"I will not leave you alone Rin. Take the time you need," he looked to her with a calm demeanor.

"Of course." Rin looked through not only the racks, but a stack of different material of clothing and came out with ten pieces. The prices weren't bad with what she spent on them. She even splurged and bought A-Un red apples for the trip back.

They were getting ready to leave when something caught Sesshomaru's eye, "Rin wait here just a moment," he ordered her. Then he soon left and headed inside the tent. Inside, a vendor was selling expensive hairpins that only royalty could afford. They were made from the jewels hidden inside crags of caves, deep within the mountains far from his home. One that caught his eyes the most was a sapphire diamond hairpin. It had long silver tassels that shined when the sun hit it. Tagged along it was a single deep blue flower, that was sewed by delicate hands. He knew Rin would love it. He even found a matching comb to go with it.

The vendor owner who was human came beside Sesshomaru with an expressive look on his face. "Are you looking to purchase these pieces, sir? I have a lot more if you're looking to buy?" The price did not matter to Sesshomaru. He actually already had the right amount that was printed on the tag, handed the silver shillings off, and made his way outside. Before he reached Rin, Sesshomaru stuck the gifts in the sleeve of his haroi.

Outside, Rin waited for him. "Did you find what you were looking for, my Lord?" She asked as they made their way out of the village and away from villagers.

"I have," he would wait till another time he would present his gifts to her. "Did you find everything to your liking?"

"Yes, and thank you again," she smiled brightly to him. "Let's take our time heading home."

They arrived where they left A-Un and found them nestled under a shaded tree, waiting for their return. They rejoiced by jumping to their feet and came prancing for them, mostly Rin. They could smell the fruity scent of sweet apples on her person. They stamped their feet in front of her wanting their treat. "Okay, since you both have been very good you get a treat." She placed her bag down and pulled out two red apples. "Here you go," she lifted an apple in each hand and fed the now happy dragons.

"Is there a need to spoil them?" Sesshomaru asked, grabbing their reins.

She could help but smile, "yes. They deserve a special treat after all the flying they did." She patted both their nozzles as they again took their time to enjoy their sweet treat.

Sesshomaru watched her soft smile, which brought the same feeling from yesterday through his veins. He wanted to spend this time with her, alone, walking the shore of the lake. Gently taking her hand, "come." Sesshomaru led her to the lake.

The walk around the lake brightened Rin's day. In her mind, "this is kind of romantic in a way. We're alone and master Jaken isn't here to pester us." The only thing Rin knew was missing was her lord's lips upon hers. She wanted to feel the warm honey flowing through her again. Most of all she wanted him to hold her close in his arms.

Suddenly it was like Sesshomaru read her mind. After they walked part of the lake, he stopped, pulled Rin to face him and claimed her lips in seconds. The moment their lips made contact, the same warm honey swept through both of them. Rin's arm linked around his back, he held the side of her face, rubbing her warm cheek and deepened their kiss. Rin allowed him access and she slightly opened her mouth. Sesshomaru was now able to take in more of her scent.

Sesshomaru released his lips from hers. Moved them down her jaw and slowly made his way down her neck, just above the collarbone. "Her scent is intoxicating," he thought.

Sesshomaru badly wanted to lower his lips more when he caught the scent of a familiar man and his followers. The same monk who once tried to prosway Rin to come with him back to a village. The same village where the children were taken from by the same whistle demon. "My Lord, what is it?" Rin asked, concerned.

"Stay near me Rin," was all he said.

Then they suddenly appeared. The monks surrounded them like hawks. "It is you demon, the same one that overpowered me and my fellow men all those years ago," Master Ungai, announced. He looked the same from years past. Baldheaded, beady brown eyes, black and brown robes, a tall staff and sacred beads wrapped around his wrist. His eyes were now fixated on Rin. "That girl there! Did you bewitch her? Is she the same child that chose to follow you?" He held up secret sutras in front of him. "Girl, remember the words I've said that humans and demons' worlds don't belong together. Step away from him and come with us. I'll purify you of his spell."

Rin couldn't hold back and let the monk know a few choice words. "You will do no such thing to me. Leave me and my Lord be. What you have there is a waisted piece of inscription." She turned to face her lord, "let's go home," she gripped his waist, holding him close.

"You shall not pass," the monks that surrounded them ran in a fast circle causing a barrier to form around them.

Soon the barrier that was holding them inside, instantly separated them, "My Lord," Rin tried to reach her hand out for him, but was pulled back into the waiting arms of a young monk. "Let me go," she struggled within the man's arms. "I will not allow

you to purify me."

"Stop struggling girl, it will be all over soon," the young monk tried to place a sutra upon Rin's forehead, but a deep grungy growl came from within the white barrier. Sesshomaru's face had gone ridged, sharp fangs ached to rip out the flesh of every monk here. Blood red eyes surveying the area, until he found who his first target would be. His claws ached to rip out the mans beating heart out. The monk who held Rin would be the first to die.

"It seems the demon is going to pull the same stunt like last time? I will not allow such power to occur." Master Ungai turned to his follower, "Ashai, take the girl as far away as possible. I will exorcist this demon to hell from whence he came."

When the young Ashai nodded to his orders, he started to pull Rin away not before she tightened a fist and whacked the mock just above his crotch. When she felt his arm leave her body, she used all the strength within her legs and ran back in the direction of her lord.

"Stop her!" Master Ungai ordered. Rin managed to avoid the other monks by dodging or using her fist against them, and returned inside the barrier.

When she threw her arms around Sesshomaru all she could do was cry. "My Lord, please...please don't transform. It's not worth it. These men...are like what you said, parasites, they are a waste of our time and worthless," her hot tears were dripping down the front of his armor. "Please, please let's go home." Sesshomaru ignored her cries and his face was now starting to change shape.

"Girl, do you want to be killed from this exorcism? Why do you care for this beast? He is the one who is the parasite and you'll be a part of it!" Master Ungai placed his staff within the ground, his pointer and middle finger pointed upward. "Tell me why I shouldn't do with what I'm about to do!"

Rin looked up to her lord who was close to becoming a very large beast and she knew she had to announce why. "Because...I love him." When her lips touched the skin of Sesshomaru's lips, everything that was about to turn into a battle scene, turned to calmness.

Sesshomaru's demeanor went from going on a killing spree to his usual normal nature, but not before he knocked all the monks to their feet. He sent a huge gust of wind that he built up and sent it back at them. His arms pulled Rin into a bear hug and deepened their kiss.

Their lips released and he softly whispered, "let's go home Rin."

"Yes," they osculated their lips to one another again, not caring with the onlookers of the monks.

With the barrier broken, they both left and headed back just as A-Un came upon them. "Girl! Humans and demons can never love one another. Remember that your world's don't belong together. You'll growl old and die as he will remain young."

Master Ungai's words didn't faze her. "Then so be it," was all she said.

Lord Sesshomaru had a few choice words himself. "Listen here monk! If you step out of line again and come after what's mine, you'll be meeting death's door maker of the underworld by my claws." Then they soon left on foot.

Several hours passed as they were still on the road heading back to the west coast. They both remained silent, Sesshomaru walked in front, and Rin led A-Un from behind. Time ticked by as they both remained silent. Not a word was said after they left the monks behind.

A lot was going through Rin's mind that she was so lost in thought. "Why...why is that every time I visit a village crap happens afterward? I think that will be the very last time I'll ever visit one for a long time." Then another thought occurred, "does he hate me from saying I'm in love with him?" Rin was brought out of thought when a clash of thunder and a downpour came out of nowhere. "It was sunny just a minute ago!"

Sesshomaru was at her side, didn't even ask for her permission to be lifted and gently placed her on A-Un's back and joined her. "A-Un let's hurry." He grabbed the reins and the double headed beast took off fast. "Rin, What you did back there was very selfish."

Afraid to look his way she quickly said, "I know. But I couldn't allow…"

"Did you think a worser fate would have come for me?" He lifted her chin so she could look at him. "What couldn't you allow?"

"No, I know your strength, My Lord. I just couldn't allow you to transform it wasn't worth it…"

"It wasn't worth it? Rin, they tried to take you away from me. What got me was them planning to purify you."

"I was only doing what I thought was best. I'll risk my life for anyone. Just like I did with you and...Kagome."

The memory of that night was still haunting for her. The walking dead man Takemaru tried to kill Rin with the stolen sword Sō'unga. Kagome was thrown against the wall and young Rin stood in front of her friend. She held Tessaiga, ready to protect Kagome and ready to die at the hands of the undead man. "I'll do it again in a heartbeat, to protect those I cherish and love. Those monks are such fools. Them thinking you bewitched me, such fools they were."

The rain had gotten heavier as he tenderly stroked her cheek with his pointer finger. "It wouldn't have worked anyway. I don't have the power to bewitch a mortal or an immortal. If I did though, it would be on those who come to hurt or threaten something precious to me."

"Something precious?" Rin questioned.

"You Rin. You're the most precious to me. I will not allow anyone to come your way and harm you," he kissed the crook of her neck, trailing down to her collarbone. Sesshomaru could feel the beat of her heart beat within her veins.

Rin couldn't help but tilt her head back, and allowed him access. She closed her eyes, and not caring that she was getting soaked. "His lips...wow."

The clouds that hung high above them started to disperse and they were both soaked to the bone. "A-Un, land." They did as they were told, "there's a hot spring nearby to warm yourself up."

"Okay." She wasn't going to argue, "a hot bath sounds about good right now."

They landed in a field after the rain came to a halt and Rin started to have chills. Snot ran down her nose and she shook within Sesshomaru's arms. She had to shield her nose as she had the contagious sneeze that kept on coming. "We should have taken shelter and this wouldn't have happened. Are you feeling sick?"

"It's...okay. A warm...bath and rest...is all...I need. No, just some...effects from...the rain. It's been..a long day." Sesshomaru lifted her up, still not asking for her permission. He headed towards the scent of steamy water and wet moss.

"Take the time you need. We'll leave at sundown."

Rin didn't hear a word Sesshomaru had said to her. "Do you hate me for saying I love you?"

It caught him off guard but he knew what she was asking about. He stood beside the hot springs. "No, I don't hate you for saying that," placing Rin to her feet and holding her waist. "I'll leave you here to bathe."

"Okay." She was cold, tired, hungry and needed sleep. Sesshomaru helped her sit along a boulder and looked out to the huge pool. She didn't want to be alone. Without looking his way she asked, "join me?"

It caught him off guard hearing her words.

"What?"

"Bathe with me?" She looked up at him. He too was dripping wet from the rain. "I don't want to be alone."

"Why don't you want to be alone?" He slowly removed his armor that was strapped to his haroi. He then placed his two swords against the boulders.

"I feel safe with you by my side." She stood up, her hands pulled the long obi loose, revealing a white yukata underneath. She threw the kimono along the same boulder.

Her small hands were about to do the same with the yukata obi when she was stopped by his hands. "You don't have to remove all your clothing." Soft golden eyes, looked to his not so innocent ward.

"You've already seen what I looked like, my Lord," her hands pulled the obi, revealing herself fully when the fabric hit the ground. She didn't care that she was baring all to him. "I'm no longer that child who once followed you during your hunt for Naraku."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to look down. Her perfect round mounds that were once hidden by her black tresses, now revealed breasts that were perfectly round and looked soft to the touch. Her nipples were perky from the cool breeze. He looked down more to her wavy curves and hips. Her stomach looked flat and smooth to the touch.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He removed his waraji's, socks and clothing. The only thing left they both were wearing was their fundoshi, that covered their sex.

Rin lightly took his hand and led him to the heated pool. It was the right temperature as they both relaxed chest deep in the water. Her body warmed up and she was happy to not feel cold from the rain. Rin was so comfortable that she rested her head against his right shoulder that she didn't feel the fur of his mokomoko. "Where's your tail?" She curiously asked. Her delicate fingers traced his bare shoulder her head rested on.

"Back with our clothing. Are you feeling warm?"

"Yes, you?" Rin knew he was for being a full blooded demon.

"Indeed." His arm slithered around her backside holding her close. But that didn't last long. Rin slid herself over and straddled his hips. "Rin?"

"Have you ever bedded with another woman?"

The question caught him off guard. He never spoke of his past of that day he became of age for mating. "The truth?" Sesshomaru knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Yes."

"Yes, centuries ago." His lips touched her wet skin and slithered down her chin and neck. "I became of age for mating and was curious."

"Who was she?" Rin lightly moaned as his lips trailed down to her collarbone.

"A dayouki like myself. Her name was Moriko. She is the daughter of the lord of the east. She was visiting my mother's home within the sky. I was asked to show her around. I found her beautiful and I wanted to get to know her more. We talked as I led her to the gardens and one thing led to another and it happened."

Rin's fingers ran through Sessohmaru's hair as his lips still tasted her skin. "Did you love her?"

"No. Moriko did find me handsome, but she didn't return the same feelings. She's married now with a family of her own. Why the questions?"

"I was curious and I wanted to know more about you." Pearly white fangs nibbled her skin, "Mmh. Do you still find me beautiful?"

"Yes, do you still wish to live within my home?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin for her answer to his question. She rested her forehead on his and answered, "yes."

"Very well. Will there be anything you'll request for staying within my home?"

She knew what he meant, "no, I have everything that I will ever need. Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because in time I want you to be my wife and I want to make sure your needs are met."

"What?" His words caused her to get to her feet and step a few feet back. He too joined her. Their bodies were almost touching. Sesshomaru slithered a hand to her flushed cheek and an arm behind her lower back.

"After the gala I host in the future, I want you to be my wife, Rin. I'll make sure your needs are met for whatever you request for."

"Does that mean we court from here? My Lord, if I were to accept this request what would I give you in return?"

His lips met hers by hovering and their eyes slightly closed, "yes, we would court from here. You would give me your everlasting devotion, promise to stay by my side, and children."

"Even though they would be half-demon?"

"Yes. Will you allow our courting to go forth from here?"

Their lips still remained hovered, "My Lord, will you promise me an everlasting devotion, to stay by my side and love the children I birth?"

"I give you my commitment, Rin," he informed her.

With a gentle smile and eyes closed, "our courting may go forth from here, My Lord." Lips met passionately, softly and their half naked bodies pressed against each other.

Lord Sesshomaru knew within a few days he would have to inform his mother of his courting. For now, he broke their kiss, "let's get ready to head for home."

"Yes, let's go home, it's been a long day and I'm quite hungry."


	14. Chapter 14

_ **Chapter 14** _

Weeks had passed and Sesshomaru still hadn't informed his mother of his courtship to Rin. He knew already she always wanted what was best for him and his future. Her words were true, "_he does take traits after his father." _He knew he wouldn't allow the same fate of a fiery death to come his way, the same way his father's life was taken. Though what really took his life was the wounds from his battle with Ryūkotsusei. Sesshomaru wouldn't allow anyone to come and harm his precious Rin.

Late one evening they both were curled up under a camphor tree near his home. His mokomoko rested behind them for comfort. Rin traced her pointer finger along his bare chest, while his claws traced the soft flesh of her back. They were fully bare, exposed to the world after their special first night of intimacy took hold. Though they were courting, it didn't stop them from exploring one another.

As the night led on, "are you tired Rin?" His lips nibbled along her lobule.

"No, I'm more awake than ever. But I could go for a dip in the lake." She was right about wanting to take a dip. Their bodies dripped of sweat from their sex, hair natted with knots and bodies covered in dirt. "Care to go for a swim?" she purred into his neck. Her teeth nip at his jugular.

It was a hot night on a late summer evening. Their breathing was heavy as they got to their feet. "It's late. You need your rest. Tomorrow we'll be visiting my mother and announce our courtship to her during lunch."

"I'll sleep after we go for a dip. Will...will she accept this courtship? Will she accept me as your soon to be wife?"

Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and led her through the brush, towards the lake near his home. "She wants what's best for me. I know she'll want you to learn the art of being presentable."

"What do you mean?" She was curious what he had to say about that.

They stopped at the edge of the lake and looked over the glistening water of the moon. "She'll want you to learn how to walk like a noblewoman. Dress properly, sit, eat, and many other things. But with all that, you can be who you are. The Rin I know who picks flowers and runs through fields. Spoils A-Un with food to make them fat."

Sesshomaru could hear her sweet laughter from his words. "I'll be the best wife I can. When we have guests I'll be presentable. When they leave I'll be my usual self."

Before they walked in, "Rin, always be yourself. Keep your personality that way for me always."

"Even when I'm old and gray?"

Sesshomaru stood there thinking hard to come out and tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her she will live long by his side. All he could do was lie, "yes."

Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist, "I love you."

"As do I, Rin."

They held each close for several minutes. They both stepped into the lukewarm water and walked out till their feet could almost no longer touch the bottom. Rin flipped onto her back and looked up to the moon above them. Her arms swayed back and forth, along the water's surface.

Sesshomaru came up beside her, placed his arms beneath her and lifted her up into his arms. Their eyes met and their lips slowly inched closer to one another. Just as Rin thought they were going to kiss, Sesshomaru tossed her several feet across the deep lake. He met her as she swam back up for air. They were now in very deep water as their feet could no longer touch the bottom. "Tired?"

"Haha, no. I think I'm more awake because of that. Are you trying to find ways to make me tired?" She smiled sweetly towards him.

"Yes, I need you to have a good rest for tomorrow. We'll be at my mother's home for several hours."

The memory from seven years ago came back to her. "My Lord, she won't try and pull the same move like she did seven years ago?" It worried her to be sent back to the underworld.

"No. She knows to not make that mistake again." Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't allow his mother to use the meido stone again and send out a hellhound. "No one will harm what's mine." He pulled Rin close to him as he kept both of them above the water.

"Okay, let's head...home," she yawned indicating that she was tired.

* * *

The night turned to day and Sesshomaru flew Rin up into the sky towards his mother's home. "My Lord, I've been wanting to ask you, how do I address your mother?" She realized she never learned her future mother-in-law's name.

"She goes by Lady Masuyo," he informed her.

Sesshomaru placed Rin to her feet after they finally arrived. His mother's guards came and kneeled before their Lady of the clouds son. "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru," a high ranking male guard greeted him. "Your mother, Lady Masuyo, awaits you in the dining hall."

Lord Sesshomaru, gently took Rin's hand and led her to a very large room down a long corridor. Her heart raced rapidly. She feared she would actually meet her fourth death with a hellhound again.

"Rin, nothing will happen. I give you my word. Relax and breathe," he whispered softly.

Rin closed her eyes and pictured herself picking flowers to calm her heart. She imagined placing a crown of flowers upon her head and even her lords. When she opened her eyes, "I'm ready."

The doors opened and his mother Lady Masuyo stood before them. "Sesshomaru, my son. It's been awhile…" her eyes were glued to Rin. "Sesshomaru, this girl...she's the same one who followed you from years past. Am I right?"

"Indeed Mother."

Rin bowed before her lord's mother. "It is good to see you again, Lady Masuyo," she greeted gracefully.

The young girl Lady Masuyo looked to was no longer the child she remembered. She was tall, built very well and a very young and beautiful woman.

"I wonder why her scent was so familiar," she spoke quickly.

"I have something to tell you and it's about Rin and I," he grabbed Rin's hand, keeping his promise for no harm to come her way.

"What's that?" When she saw their hands holding together, "Sesshomaru, are you taking after your father? Have you chosen to have a human as your wife?"

"Yes, I've come to tell you that Rin and I are here to announce our courtship to one another. The wedding will be held after the gala," he pulled Rin by her waist, closer to him.

"I see," she came up closer towards them. She sniffed the air indicating that they had been intimate already. "Sesshomaru, how long ago did you bed with Rin?"

He let out a huff of air, "last night."

Her eyes now fixated on Rin. "Young Rin, what do you plan to give my son if you are to be his wife in the future?"

"I plan to give him my everlasting devotion of love, children and whatever else he wants from me. I'll be the love of his life till I take my last breath." Rin grabbed the fang necklace that rested against her chest.

"What do you have there? Let me see," Lady Masuyo came forward and took the fang within her own hand. A smile broke upon her lips, "I see you gifted her your fang, I'm impressed."

"Indeed. Let us sit and we'll discuss the preparations for our wedding," Sesshomaru announced as they all took their seats.

"You know your father had strong intentions that you would follow in his footsteps. He knew you would ask a human to be your wife." Her honey eyes were on her future daughter-in-law again. "Rin, I have to say, you've grown into a beautiful young woman. I expect lots of grandkids from you and my son, haha."

Rin blushed and smiled happily, "yes, as many as I can give him. Though they will be half-demon, they'll be our children."

"Yes, but there are things you must learn to be my son's wife. I'll teach you how to dress properly, walk, stand, eat, and speak when spoken to. Ahh, just thinking about it makes me excited." Taking a few sips of her tea, "Sesshomaru, I'll be coming back with you tonight. I need a break from my home. It's so stuffy up here." She pulled out a fan from her sleeve, opened it up and waved it back and forth.

"Is there anything you require for your room?"

"Oh! You should know me by now my son. Make sure I have a net set up and all that. For the bathhouse, you know how I love my honey scented soaps."

"Very well mother. Let us feast to mine and Rin's soon to be nuptials." Servants from the kitchen brought in a smorgasbord of different types of food. Sake too was brought in and made Rin once again uncomfortable. "Bring Rin tea," he ordered the female servant.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she spoke quickly and left.

Lady Masuyo turned to Rin and asked, "do you not care for sake dear? It's quite good I must say."

Rin happily smiled at Lady Masuyo and softly said, "no, it makes me ill. I do appreciate the offer. I do have to say Lady Masuyo, everything looks so good."

"Such manners you have. Now that's something I can check off our checklist. Now for the wedding! Rin, do you want the regular human wedding or our traditional wedding?"

It never crossed her mind quite yet. Though they had just announced they would start courting just last night. "I think I'll choose...the traditional wedding."

"Very well. My son, make sure to have your seamstress to be ready to design Rin's wedding kimono. I want to make sure it's one of a kind. You know you will have to address this to everyone that night at the gala. I do have another thing to say, you are better off with Rin then the twins."

The word twins caught Rin's attention, "twins?" She looked to her lord wondering what his mother meant.

Sesshomaru realized he had all but forgot about them. "Yes, I agree." He looked to Rin, so he could tell her everything about that. "Their father hoped that I intended to choose one of them to be my wife. I told him I was not looking to get married anytime soon when he visited my home. Though I did make an agreement that I would meet them. Rin this was that same day we...found each other again."

It shocked her that she came out and said, "do you not wish to be married?"

"Not to them, only you," his clawed fingers held her chin. He wanted her to continue looking at him. "I sought for someone who wasn't raised to be spoiled for a long time. You are that one that I have sought for. You were the only human who had brought new emotions I thought I never felt. It is my only wish that you still be with me and no one else."

His words hit a warm spot within her heart. Rin lightly grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers, "my only wish is the same and you continue telling me everything and not keep secrets from me."

Lord Sesshomaru was still not ready to come out with the truth about the necklace. So the only thing he could do was lie again. "I promise to keep that wish, Rin."

Lady Masuyo looked at her son, then Rin and realized he hadn't told her the truth completely about the necklace. "Do I come out and ask him now? Or later?" She thought. When she continued to look at her soon growing family, "I'll wait tonight, after Rin is asleep."

* * *

Later that evening, all three arrived back at Lord Sesshomaru's home. All was quiet, accept for the guards keeping watch all around. "My son, your home is turning into something I imagined you having. You have new buildings being built and expanding your castle farther than any other castle I have seen in my 1,700 years."

"More will be built in the coming years. For now let us retire for the evening." He turned to Rin, "I'll be joining you soon. I'll escort my mother to her room."

"Yes, good night Lady Masuyo. I'll see you tomorrow after the sun rises."

"You too my dear." Rin then headed back to her room and Sesshomaru led his mother to another part of the castle. The room he brought her too was a decent size guest room with a canopy already hung around the futon. "Sesshomaru, my son. Before you head to bed, we have something to discuss."

"That is?" He looked to his mother wondering what she had to say now.

"You haven't told Rin the truth about the necklace have you?" She quickly asked.

"No! I'm waiting for the right time to tell her. She just almost had her fourth death a few weeks ago and I still want to wait till she forgets about that ordeal."

"Fourth death? Sesshomaru, she needs to know now. What if she wants to die of old age? What will you do when she finds out from someone else? Do you think she will continue wearing the necklace? Rin could easily be heartbroken and take off…" Sesshomaru held up a clawed hand in front of her.

"I'll tell her in time...after the wedding. She's already been through so much this year," he explained. "Good night mother."

"Sesshomaru, think about it. You only have this ability of power because you get it from my side of the family. Your father didn't have that power and he wished he could have. Give it a few days to think about. But you should come out and tell her. I won't tell her for your sake. But be in mind when the wrong one comes around and says it to her, then you'll have more blood than just on your hands."

Sesshomaru didn't need to think, he still planned to tell Rin after the wedding. "If you need anything, the servants will tend to your needs. Good night mother."

"Good night my son."


	15. Chapter 15

_ **Chapter 15** _

More weeks had passed and it was the night before Chiyo and Hime were to arrive. They were going to spend a whole week within his home. Lord Sesshomaru already knew they were going to be demanding and having the servants kiss their feet. To keep his mind of their arrival, he and Rin snuck out that evening, far from his home. But still within his lands. Tonight he wanted to take more of her and not within his home, where his mother, Lady Masuyo was still residing.

Clothes were scattered all over the forest floor around them. They were fully bare, in the midst of their passionate love making. Sweat dripped down their bodies as they thrusted with each other. Rin's nails almost dug into his back as he dug himself deeper within her core.

Every night they would come out here to be alone and made concupiscence love to one another. When their deed was done, Sesshomaru would lay beside Rin, holding her body close to him. His lips would kiss her sweaty brow and lick the salty liquid away. "You would think with how busy we each have been together, I should be pregnant by now." Rin brushed a few strands of his hair away from his face.

He kissed her lips and spoke softly, "in time you will." They were both tired and ready to rest, "let's go wash ourselves and we'll retire for the evening. Lord Hideaki will be arriving with his daughters tomorrow morning," he said unenthusiastically.

"You don't seem that thrilled that they are coming. Are they not the nicest of demons?" Rin curiously asked, getting to her feet.

"I have never met his daughters. This will be the first. But! It's their scents I'm not looking forward to smelling," he explained getting to his feet himself. The smell of spices always burnt his nostrils to a point he couldn't stay in a room with the smell.

"Oh! Umm…is there anything I can do to keep your mind off of that?" Rin knew that they would be wedded soon. She wanted to know everything she could do to help her soon to be husband out.

"Allow me to make love to you once more tonight."

Rin beamed with delight and grabbed his hand, "allow me to be on top this time." They both lowered themselves to the ground for a second time and made intimate love with one other.

* * *

The sun rose into the sky and Rin remained in a calm sleep like state, curled up against her lord. Sesshomaru was wide awake and watched her sleep the morning away. His mokomoko was wrapped around their naked bodies, keeping them warm against the coming fall breeze. Sesshomaru was admiring her beauty as she slept. He ran his fingers through her hair, which had grown a few inches since she came to live within his home. Her cheeks and skin had more color of a peachy rosy tint. He pressed his knuckles against her cheek which had a healthy warmth feeling to the touch. Her lips! He traced them, feeling every breath coming from her soft mouth.

Sesshomaru knew they both needed to be awake, out in the courtyard and await for the arrival of the twins. He looked at his lovely soon to be wife and lowered his lips till they were along hers, kissing her awake. Her lips jolted to his touch and took them even more. Sesshomaru slid his body over hers, putting one of her arms above her head, holding her wrist down and slowly gliding his body in slow thrusting motion against her body. "Mmh," slipped from her lips, with light gasps. "My Lord, this is such an interesting way to be woken up!" Her slender hand moved to his face, deepened their kiss and she wanted more of him. "Take me?"

Sesshomaru couldn't refuse her request. The soft smile from her not only lips, but her eyes too begged him to take her now. "Anything for my Rin."

He lifted himself up, took hold of himself and slid inside her core. "Mmh," escaped both their lips. They've never done their deed inside the castle before. Their bodies thrusted within another in symmetry. Rin's right leg wrapped around his waist as he pumped harder within her core. Her back arched when he hit the right spot that made her scream his name, "Sesshomaru."

After sometime they relaxed, curled up together. Rin kissed the crook of Sesshomaru's neck and whispered, "I love you."

Sesshomaru's lips found her forehead as he kissed the soft skin that rested there and whispered back, "I love you, my Rin." More time passed as they both sat up still holding each other. "The twins should be here in a hour. Get yourself a bath and then meet me in the courtyard when you are dressed."

"Yes."

After her bath Rin walked back into her room and found a small parcel wrapped along the vanity. On a piece of white paper was her name and a little message written below.

_I hope these can be of use._

She opened the brown paper and she was in awe. Inside were the gifts Sesshomaru bought months ago. "So beautiful." She knew the kimono she would pair it with.

Rin picked up the comb first and ran it through her hair, taking out the knots that remained from last night's and this morning's intimacy. Rin placed her hair into a tight bun. With the band inplace, she slipped the hair clip along it. The kimono she chose was the checkered pattern of white and blue. "Now to go meet my Lord and his mother, Lady Masuyo."

Up front in the courtyard, Lord Sesshomaru and his mother stood under the awning of his home. The weather was turning dark and gloomy, indicating an incoming storm over the ocean. "I hope they get here before this typhoon starts, my son."

"They aren't far off, you can hear the carriage about a mile out..." He turned his head to see Rin coming around the corner. He took notice she had found his gifts and was wearing the hairpin.

"My Lord, thank you for the gifts."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked down to see her necklace resting out her kimono. He walked over and slipped it under the material. "Keep this hidden. Not everyone of my kind has the power of healing and they seek this type of power."

"Of course, this power of healing within this fang must be remarkable to have?"

Lady Masuyo came up to them and softly said, "indeed, it is Rin. In time you will learn more about our kind." Their ears perked up to the grand gates opening. "For now let us greet our guests."

They all turned their heads to see a white carriage being pulled by kirin's, a beast like horse. In front of the carriage was Lord Hideaki who rode on his own personal kirin.

The impending storm hadn't started and all three of them stepped onto the grounds to greet their guests. "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Masuyo, what a pleasure to see you. What it's been, two hundred years?" He jumped down from his steed and held his clawed hand her way.

"Haha, it feels much longer, Lord Hideaki," she expressed, watching him kiss her hand. "Your daughters must be exhausted from their travels?"

"They are and would request for a bath and rest afterward."

"Of course, their room is near mine, including the quest bathhouse. After they have rested, we'll have a good old feast," Lady Masuyo smiled brightly.

"Excellent…" his eyes finally caught the human girl Rin, who stood next to Lord Sesshomaru. "This human girl, is she the daughter of a noble of the neighboring kingdom?"

Lord Sesshomaru lied, "yes. Rin is a guest of my home and will request that you and your daughters show her the respect that she is used to." Rin looked to her lord using the corner of her eyes.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Hideaki held his claws hand for her, "Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Rin held her small hand out to him, "it's a pleasure to meet you too, Lord Hideaki." She watched him kiss her hand, almost licking her skin. It sent a twitching sensation of disgust through her body.

The carriage doors opened and the twins Chiyo and Hime stepped out. "Uhh...finally. It's to cramp sitting in that cage of a carriage," Chiyo said aloud.

"You said it, Chiyo." The girls looked up and were feeling head over heels when their golden eyes saw the lord their father spoke of for the past few months. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," the younger daughter bowed to him. "My name is Hime. I'm the youngest daughter to my father, Lord Hideaki."

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Sesshomaru. I am Chiyo, eldest daughter of my father. We appreciate the offer to come and stay within your home for the next week, including the gala." Her eyes met everyone within the courtyard and stopped when she saw Rin. "Oh! Human, take our belongings to our room," she clapped her hands together.

Her words angered Sesshomaru, "Rin is my guest, not a servant. You will treat her with the utmost respect," he hissed out.

"My Lord, I'm terribly sorry," Lord Hideaki bowed to Lord Sesshomaru. He turned to face his daughters, "Chiyo and Hime, Rin is the daughter of a nobleman of a neighboring kingdom."

The girls looked to Rin, shocked and then bowed to her. "Rin, please accept my deepest apology."

Rin replied, "it's alright," with a slight giggle. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you both."

The girls looked up and faked a smile to Rin.

Lady Masuyo walked over to the girls and said, "well why don't we get you girls situated. You must both must be tired from your travels?"

"Lady Masuyo, yes. The travel, plus the heat really got to us. A bath, some rest and later meal will satisfy us both," Hime announced.

"I'll take you to your rooms so you both can change for your baths. The servants will bring your belongings shortly," Lady Masuyo gestured for the girls to follow her. Before they followed, the twin sisters bowed to Lord Sesshomaru and then soon followed after his mother.

Lord Hideaki turned his attention back to Lord Sesshomaru. "Thank you once again for allowing my daughters to stay this week. They have been warned to show respect while they are here. For now I will take my leave and return later this week for your gala."

Lord Sesshomaru only responded with just the nod of his head.

After he left, "finally," Lord Sesshomaru said quickly.

Rin looked up to him with a few questions on her mind. "My Lord, why did you tell them I'm a daughter to a nobleman of a neighboring kingdom?"

"For your protection. They despise humans and want nothing to do with them. I promise to keep watch over you and not allow them to cause you harm," he ran his fingers along her soft skin.

"Are you going to tell them that we are set to wed soon?" She was curious.

"Will announce our nuptials the night of the gala."

"Okay."

Thunder roared of the coastal sea, "let us take shelter." He swiftly got Rin under the awning just as the rain came crashing down. "Let's adjourn to the great hall and eat."

Rin's stomach roared much louder than usual indicating that she needed to eat. "Yes."

* * *

The girls were left to be alone in the bathhouse, soaking in the heated pool of water. "That girl, such an ugly human I must say Hime," Chiyo whispered to her sister.

"Yes, I agree. Why would Lord Sesshomaru, with the high class that he represents, have a human residing within his home? Her smell of that magnolia flower is dreadful. I held everything back, not to throw up."

"I know right. I managed to breathe through my mouth. God, I hope we don't have to interact with her. You know the worst part is that she has a whole room to herself and we have to share."

"You said it Chiyo, but!" She held up a finger. "Hear me out. Let's get to know her more, than make her day a living hell after the gala."

"Ooo, I love the way your mind works my sister. We'll mock her beauty and cause her to leave with cuts and scars to where she'll never return here. That way one of us Lord Sesshomaru will take for his wife."

"Deal," Hime held her freshly polished hand toward her sister and shook it.

* * *

After their baths and much needed rest, the girls ventured around the castle and caught Rin's scent towards the back of the castle. "Such an awful smell for a girl of her class to have," Hime whispered towards her sister.

"Yes, I wonder if she really is a daughter of a nobleman?"

"I agree with you. What secrets is she hiding?" They noticed that Rin turned the corner and saw them looking her way. What disgusted them more, was watching Rin walking towards them. "Oh! Look, she's going to talk with us."

Chiyo leaned into Hime's ear and said, "I bet she doesn't have the manners to bow..." They were shocked that Rin did have manners and bowed before them. "Act casual...Hello, Rin. It's a pleasure to see you again." Both sisters bowed to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both again. Are you enjoying your first day here?" Rin sweetly asked.

Hime lifted her head and said, "we are, thank you for asking. What are you up to on this gloomy, rainy day?" She quickly asked.

"Oh! Well, I love to roam around and enjoy everything within my Lords home." The twins still couldn't understand Rin or her personality. "I'm gonna go have some tea now, would you both like to join me?" Instead of responding, they nodded. "Let's go to the great hall and we can talk with one another."

In the dining hall all three young ladies sat around a small table, along with Sessohmaru's mother, Lady Masuyo. "Such a fine afternoon to have tea, with such lovely ladies."

Rin placed a cloth napkin within her lap, "yes. With this storm it's good to have something to keep us warm."

"Yes, Rin that is true. I was thinking of asking the cooks to make stew tonight. Or is there anything you would like Chiyo and Hime?"

Chiyo placed her tea cup down and said, "stew will be fine. My sister and I are not big on huge feasts of food."

"Stew will satisfy both of us. Just make sure they put extra beef or chicken in. Us being demons we have to have are protein. Oh! No offense Rin."

"Haha, it's quite alright and I don't mind the extra meat."

"Hot stew it is then. So are you girls ready for the gala my son is hosting this weekend?"

"Yes, Lady Masuyo. We recently bought our formal kimonos for the occasion. They are one of a kind," Hime announced. "What about you, Rin?"

"Yes, I have one too that was recently made." Rin knew she wasn't going to tell them that another one was being made for her. It's her ceremonial kimono for when she marries Sesshomaru.

Chiyo faked a smile to Rin, "I can't wait to see the kimono."

"You'll love it when you see it." All four ladies continued with their conversation about the upcoming party.


	16. Chapter 16

_ **Chapter 16** _

Days before the gala, the twins Chiyo and Hime, have tried to flirt their secret ways with Lord Sesshomaru. By flirting they would show a little skin on their wrist and chest to grab his attention. It didn't work. Then they would flaunt their scents that were over powerful for his sensible nose. He couldn't wait for the day that they would leave.

The night of the gala had finally arrived. Everyone within the castle was all getting ready for the special occasion to show support for Sesshomaru building his empire. Rin was dressed in a very long, floor length, elegant sapphire kimono with patterns of silver dancing cranes. Her sapphire hairpin rested in place along her hair that was formed into an elegant bun.

Rin looked into the mirror, at her reflection. She never really noticed how beautiful she looked with makeup on her face. Though it was just a little bit of blush on her cheeks and light pale pink lipstick upon her thin lips. She continued to look at herself within the mirror when she caught the reflection of her door open and her lord standing in the doorway. Rin rose to her feet and turned to face him with a heavenly smile. "My Lord, you look quite dashing this evening. I love that the color patterns of your haroi match my kimono."

Though he nodded to her words, "Rin, your beauty shines more with this color upon your face. Tonight during our feast in the great hall, I will announce our courting."

"I'm ready," she smiled brightly, grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. "Would it be alright if I didn't wear the necklace just for tonight?"

"Why do you ask?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother, Lady Masuyo, has presented me with one that I could wear for this occasion and I wanted to wear it," she nibbled the skin of his fingers.

Sesshomaru was feeling mixed emotions of anger, sadness and many others feelings that she took her gifted necklace off. But he looked down to her bust to see the silver chain and connected to the silver chain was a crescent moon with a sapphire blue gem in the middle. His eyes looked at her more and seeing how radiant she looked that evening. "Just for tonight. When the gala is over and everyone has retired for the evening, please put it back on."

"I will."

They both stood there in silence when a presence was felt coming their way. They both turned their heads towards the open door and Lady Masuyo came walking inside. "They're all waiting for you my son. Rin, you look glorious this evening."

"Thank you, Lady Masuyo. You look magnificent this evening yourself." She was dressed in the traditional several layered kimonos in several different colors to match the outer lilac material.

"My dear, after tonight I want you to start calling me mother Masuyo. You'll be married to Sesshomaru in the coming days," she announced, taking Rin's hand in hers.

When Rin heard those words, it sent a warm sensational feeling in her heart. "I will."

Lady Masuyo grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and placed it within Rin's. "Escort Rin to the courtyard and I'll follow behind," she said pushing them towards the door.

The gala was in full swing with commotions of every dog demon conversing with one another. Demons of every age were attending the gala that evening. The oldest being nearly six thousand to youngsters being a hundred years old. All commotions came to quiet murmurs when they saw the lord of west come into view. They all bowed in silence at his presence. When they lifted their heads their eyes were glued to Rin. Her arm was linked within Lord Sesshomaru's. Soft whispers came about seeing the lord with a human girl. Sesshomaru could hear every word they were saying. Some were shocked and disgusted by her presence. Sesshomaru held back his anger when some shielded their noses to her scent. But what calmed him down was Rin placing her free hand along his forearm.

With calm and relaxing breaths, closing his eyes, Sesshomaru cleared the anger and opened his eyes to his fellow guest. "It has been quite some time since I've seen you all. I bear you greetings for joining me this evening for this affair of rejoicing in gaining my own empire.

"In my 950 years, I never thought this day would come. It came out clean with no damages or deaths to gain it. Through that time, I gained my own sword bakusaiga from my own flesh and bones. That was the year I hunted a demon who haunted the lands of Japan.

"It was those years ago, when I was still seeking power. It was around that time I had been overtaken by my half-brother and was injured. I escaped and crashed into a wooded area to recover. That was when I was found by this fair maiden here." Sesshomaru looked at Rin with a calm expression.

"I have someone who I all want you to meet. This here is Rin. She is a guest within my home and to all of you," he said strongly. Everyone within the courtyard looked to Rin, the only human there with them. After a few seconds they all bowed to her. When they all lifted their heads, Rin bowed their way.

"Rin is someone very special to me. At that time I was injured, she was just a young child of eight. She wandered on the outskirts of her home to escape her duties of studying, writing and music. I at that time wanted nothing to do with humans and tried to scare her away. That did nothing of any sort. During those days I was still healing, Rin would bring me human food of fish, wheat and anything else she could take from within her home.

Sesshomaru explained everything up to the point Rin showed him compassion and how he's changed towards humans these past seven years. "Later tonight I asked you all to join me for a feast this evening upon this occasion."

Commotions picked up again when Sesshomaru, Rin and Lady Masuyo descended down the stairs to be a part of the gala. On the ground floor, a few of his fellow demon lords, and wives came up to him to greet them better.

One in particular was a demon of his age, "Lord Sesshomaru, it's good to finally see after all these I have to say three hundred years?"

Sesshomaru held his clawed hand towards the demon. "Lord Inari, it has been sometime."

Soon a lovely female was beside Lord Inari who was her husband. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's a pleasure to see you again," holding out her clawed hand to him.

"Lady Moriko, the same. How is your father?" He asked, kissing her hand.

The beautiful youkai blushed to his movement, "he is faring. He's here somewhere." Her eyes looked around and now were glued to Rin. "Rin, such a lovely young woman you are. I am Lady Moriko, a good old friend of Lord Sesshomaru."

Both girls bowed to one another, "Lady Moriko, a pleasure to finally meet you. Lord Sesshomaru has mentioned you and talks of how lovely you are. I agree with him," Rin spoke with grace.

"Oh! Has he? I have to say you're lovelier than me. I hope we can be good friends my dear?"

It made Rin smile, "yes, that would be great."

The night led on after Rin met everyone that was invited for tonight. They all adjourned to the mess hall where a feast that could feed several villages was being served. Beef, chicken, pork, several vegetables and fruits were laid out on the table. Drinks of sake and tea were being served all around. Rin sat to the right of her lord and to his left was his mother, Lady Masuyo.

The twins sat next to their father on the other end of the hall. They were still pissed that their plans to sway Sesshomaru hadn't worked on the lord of the west. Their father, Lord Hideaki, told them in private that it will take time.

Back at the largest table in the room where Lord Sesshomaru and Rin sat, they held each other's hand under the table. It was close to the time he would announce their courtship and upcoming wedding. Sesshomaru leaned into her ear and whispered, "be ready to stand when I say."

Before Sesshomaru stood up he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When the room was quiet, he stood up and said, "I have an announcement I would like to make. Rin," he held his hand out for hers. When she stood, "as you all know that I have finally have succeeded my empire. Now I've been seeking the one thing my home needs, a wife. I would like you all to know that Rin and I have been courting for several weeks. In a few days we will be wedded. I want you all to be a part of the occasion." He raised a glass in one hand and held Rin by the waist with the other hand.

Everyone in return, rejoiced with the cheerfulness of raising their glass and congratulating the Lord and soon Lady of the west. But two female youkai's were not thrilled. Chiyo and Hime's nails clattered against the oak table, almost leaving claw marks into the wood.

Cheers and laughter could be heard up ahead, "Lady Masuyo, how does it feel you could be seeing grandkids in your future?" The eldest demon in the room asked the lord of the west's mother.

"I'm thrilled, Lord Sukairā. I wish Toga could be here to see this occasion. He would be happy to see his eldest son finding the one his heart is meant for. I know I am." Lady Masuyo looked to her future family again. Rin and Sesshomaru were standing next to each other, bodies touching and talking amongst the guests. "My son, please keep your word and tell Rin tonight," she thought.

* * *

The evening grew late and Rin retired for the night. She was tired and ready to sleep the night away. She changed into her sleeping yukata and put her fang necklace back on. Rin was relieved when she took down her bun. Her head throbbed from the pain it was in for being a tad bit too tight.

She sat in front of her mirror, combing her hair out. That night went better than she expected. Her lord's quests accepted her as his soon to be wife in just a few days. Thinking of that was putting butterflies in her stomach. She was excited to be married and hoped that his friends would be there for that special occasion. What she was more excited for was Lord Sesshomaru seeing her in a one of a kind ceremonial wedding kimono. It wasn't the typical kimono most girls wore. It was cream tone, almost sand-like color. Rin wanted the ceremony to happen along the beach.

Fifteen minutes went by after Rin laid down, she realized she was not even tired, but extremely hot and sweaty. "Maybe a quick dip in the lake will do me good?" She laid in her bed and made the decision to go down to the hidden lake her lord brings her to almost every night. This time she would go alone. He was still out talking amongst his guests.

The lake was past the meadow and down a slight incline hill. When Rin finally arrived, she stripped down to nothing, and stepped into the cool pool of water. When her feet could no longer touch the bottom she swam out under the water to a cliff's edge. The cliff overlooked the ocean and she enjoyed this scenery. She rested her arms along the flat rock and looked out to the ocean. Dolphins with their babies were jumping out and doing flips, sending shimmering water in front of the moon. "It would be nice to swim with that magnificent creature," she whispered to the sea breeze.

As Rin relaxed, the water sent ripples against her back. Scared, she shielded her chest with her arms and ready to scream when his calm voice relaxed her nerves. "Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru called to her.

Rin turned her head to see him swimming up towards her. "My Lord, I must apologize. I should have told you I was coming out here."

He stopped swimming, pulled her into his chest and held them above the water. "You could not sleep?" He asked, sucking the skin of her neck.

Rin gasped, throwing her back and allowing him more access. "Yes, I was hot, sweaty and wanted to cool down."

"And you came for a swim? It's fall," he informed her.

"I know, but I needed to cool down. This was the only way I thought would help. Did you go to my room before you came out here?"

"Yes, I was checking in on you and when I didn't see you, I had a hunch you would be out here and I caught your scent."

"Are you going back to party after we return to the castle?"

"No, it's quieting down and everyone is either leaving or going to their rooms to sleep. Which you should be doing!" His gentle hand rubbed her cheek.

"I'll sleep soon, I just want to cool down for just a few minutes. Stay with me?" She knew he would, but she loved to ask him.

"I will not leave you be. Someone or some demon could be lurking if I were to leave you unattended."

"Thank you." Rin looked up to the night sky and gazed at the stars shimmering above them. One star flashed across the sky and she soon wished upon it. Rin closed her eyes, "bless me and my Lord with a child to call our own," she thought.

A strong cool breeze blew around them and Rin shivered in her lord's arms. "Let's head back before you catch a cold."

* * *

The following morning came and Rin spent the rest of that evening in the arms of Sesshomaru. He kept his promise of staying with her and keeping her warm within his mokomoko. That night before, they talked about on the short notice of who they wanted to come to their wedding. Rin told him quickly that she wanted her village family to be there. He told her he would grant her wish. Though their wedding would need to be pushed back a day or two, which she didn't mind. Rin knew that a wedding without her family wouldn't be complete without them to witness her big day.

But that morning Rin awoke to sharp pains in her lower abdomen. She raised her knees to her chest to try and ease the pain. It wasn't helping. Every position she tried to get herself in caused the pain to become stronger. Her back too had sharp pains shooting down her spine. She then felt sticky wetness between her legs.

Sesshomaru became very alert when he said, "Rin, I smell blood!"

* * *

I'm sorry, but I have to leave this as a cliffhanger.


	17. Chapter 17

_ **Chapter 17** _

Sesshomaru was disquieted by the smell of blood coming off of Rin. She sat up fast, placed her hand down between her legs and pulled her hand back to see dark red blood oozing along her fingers. Her wish to become pregnant wouldn't be this month. It saddened her. "Rin?" Sesshomaru sat up to be with her. "Did you...?" A fear of a miscarriage plagued his mind.

Rin shook her head no, "it is nothing but my monthly time, my Lord. I was really hoping that this would be the month that I...I want to get a bath," she wanted to wash the blood away.

Before she could move, Sesshomaru held her in place and kissed her neck, "give your body time. Pregnancy doesn't always happen within the first few months of intimacy. Go and get yourself washed. I'll have your bed cleaned and have tea brought for you when you've finished."

Rin held back her tears as she hoped that this was her time to be with child. "Okay," was all she said. Sesshomaru helped her to her feet, kissed her lips and then left the room. She knew she would let her tears fall during her bath.

Rin's body relaxed after sitting in the hot water. The pain from her back and abdomen had subsided for now. The newest servant whose name Rin didn't know just yet, brought her a clean yukata, a koshimaki to cover her sex and rabbits fur to absorb the blood between her legs. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes and imagined a small infant within her arms. This child Rin imagined, she hoped they would have silver hair and golden eyes, though the child would be half-demon, she hoped they would at least have one of her lord's markings.

Rin opened her eyes, picked up the fang that rested against her bust, kissed the porcelain and wished upon that. After her wish and allowing her tears to fall, she got out, dried off, changed and headed back for her room. Something Rin didn't realize was that she forgot to hide the fang under her yukata.

As Rin continued down the hall she walked into the twins Chiyo and Hime. They both shielded their noses smelling the blood coming from her. Rin felt embarrassed and just wanted to hide away in her room all day from everyone. Before she walked around them, Chiyo looked at Rin's chest and noticed the fang. "What do you have there?" Before Rin could hide the fang back under her clothes, Chiyo grabbed the fang to examine it. "This can't be what I think it is? Hime look!"

Hime walked over and took the necklace within her own hands, "you've got to be kidding me? Lord Sesshomaru, gave you the necklace of not only healing, but immortality too?"

Hime's words astounded her. "What! What do you mean immortality?" She couldn't believe she was hearing those words. "He told me...it was for healing!"

Chiyo smiled creepily at Rin, "you didn't know? Haha," she threw her head back and laughed. "Your lord wants to keep you alive forever."

Rin's eyes bolted open, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. In her mind, "he lied to me!"

"She really didn't know Hime! Haha. Oh! Look, she's starting to cry. What are you going to do now? Go cry to him?" They both let go of the fang and watched Rin let her tears fall. Chiyo leaned into Rins ear and said, "you're better off running away and living in the woods because you reek of it. You are a worthless excuse of a human. Your kind don't belong in our world. You should be grateful that I don't take you out with my claws myself."

The twins walked back towards the front of the castle leaving Rin standing in the middle of the hall. Her hands clasped over her mouth, holding back her whimpers and catching anyone's attention. She ran for her room, shut the sliding door and slid her back down against the wood. Her head rested between her legs, and her arms holding them in place by locking.

Rin's mind was scattered with the news of finding out the true meaning behind the necklace. She couldn't believe her lord had lied from the start after making a promise to always tell her the truth. It was getting to the point her chest was hurting and she couldn't breathe. She needed fresh air but not sea air. She wanted to breathe in the air from the forest.

Rin remained in her still state. She couldn't comprehend what to do. In her mind, it was telling her to pack and leave. But in her heart it was telling her to confront her lord. "Three months he's kept this secret from me. During those days he should have told me. Why didn't he? Did he ever think I did want to die of old age?" Her eyes were red, sore and feeling puffy. "I think that it's best that I leave and continue to live in the woods. Like how I originally planned."

Rin went for her wardrobe, grabbed her bag that rested on the top shelf which was already packed with her original belongings. The only thing left to pack was her money pouch which was hidden inside a drawer of her vanity. After she changed into an old kimono, she sat in front of the mirror looking at herself and seeing the pain all on her face. The hardest thing, but in her best interest, she took off the necklace and placed it on the vanity.

The door behind her slid open, and his gentle voice called to her, "Rin, why do you have your bag out?"

Instead of answering her lord, she questioned him, "why did you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me the real truth behind the necklace?" She pointed to the fang that rested along the wood. "Why didn't you tell me from the beginning that it was keeping me alive by immortality?"

"Who told you? I told you to never take it off!" He grabbed the fang and proceeded to put it back along her neck. She interjected and moved away from him. "Rin?" His voice was harsh.

Rin got to her feet, faced him, feeling angry and sad. "Why should I wear it when you lied to me?"

Instead of answering he replied, "who told you?" Steam was coming out of his ears. "Tell me now Rin?"

"Why should I tell you? When you failed at keeping promises of telling me the truth!" Her hand gripped the split of her old kimono. Her heart ached even more that he wasn't telling her his reasons.

Sesshomaru trudged towards Rin, till her back reached the walls of her room. His clawed hand gripped her chin, making her face look to him. "I don't want to keep repeating myself, Rin. Tell me who told you?"

Rin's body shook when she gripped Sesshomaru's clawed hand. "Let me go!" her hands ripped his hand off of her, cutting the skin on her cheek and jaw. What she didn't realize was when she ripped his hand away, her body was thrown to the floor. "Ahh." Her salty tears ran down her cheeks and caused her cuts to sting and burn.

Deep growls were coming from up above her. "Why do you refuse to tell me?"

"Please," she sweeped. "Just let me go." She curled herself into a ball.

Sesshomaru lowered himself down till he was hovered over her. "Why should I let you go?" He held his hand inches from her scratched cheek. He was angry on the outside, but wanted to heal her cuts on the inside.

Rin's words shook as she said, "because I don't belong in your world." Her face remained shielded with her arm. She was too afraid to look his way and see his reaction at what she said. The only thing she felt and heard was a gush of air and Lady Masuyo walking into her room.

Lady Masuyo could smell blood and hot tears. On the floor was Rin, curled up into the same ball position, holding herself tight. Lady Masuyo lowered herself down onto the floor and gently ran her fingers through Rin's hair. "What happened dear?"

"He lied to me about the necklace."

"I had a feeling that was the case. Tell me how you found out?"

Rin shook her head against Lady Masuyo's hand. "It doesn't matter. I can't stay here and be around this environment. My heart aches from this pain of being lied to. My heart and world don't belong here. It belongs in the woods hidden away from everyone. I'm sorry, but I can't marry him."

Lady Masuyo placed her hand on Rin's head, "my dear you should know I've told him many times since my arrival that he needs to tell you about the necklace. He kept saying he would after the wedding."

Rin lifted herself up, her face swollen, puffy red eyes, "you knew about the necklace?" She took the sleeve of the kimono and wiped her tears away, but they kept coming back.

"Yes. But listen to me. I've told him it wasn't my duty to do so. Sesshomaru will deal with this pain for not telling you when I told him. Do you really wish to leave?"

Rin closed her eyes. Tears ran down the side of her face and lips pressed together. "Yes." She rose to her feet, walked around the lady of the sky and picked up her bag. "I'm sorry, this will be the last time you and your son will see me, ever."

"Rin…" Lady Masuyo rose to her feet to try and stop Rin.

"If you want to know who told me, talk to the twins." With that Rin dashed out of the room and ran down the stairs along the beach. She didn't dare to look back, even when she ran west around the wall of crags. She would run till her legs collapsed under her.


	18. Chapter 18

_ **Chapter 18** _

_I know it may seem strange for how it went down, but it was the way I saw it happen. To me Rin is no sugar cookie. How would you react if you found out someone broke their promise to always tell the truth?_

_I'll think you'll need some tissues for this chapter!_

* * *

Four months had passed since Rin left Sesshomaru's home to live her life within the forest alone. Her heart still felt heavy, broken about the true power of the porcelain fang. "If he had told me the truth from the beginning, I would have accepted it and we would be married now. I could have been carrying our child within my own body."

Rin couldn't get the picture of a newborn baby out of her mind. A baby with silver hair and golden eyes was always what she saw. A mini version of Sesshomaru was what she dreamt of every night before she left the castle. "It was the best decision to leave when I could."

Rin found a hut that was abandoned with minor damage to the roof. She easily managed to fix it with wood planks against the hut. Inside she only needed to sweep, dust and wash down the floors and walls. With all the time she had, she managed to get her new home complete in a few short weeks. She was happy the last owners left a stew pot and bedding for her to use. Even kimonos.

One cold afternoon, Rin arrived at the river to catch herself some fish for a late lunch. But in her case a snack. She had been craving it almost everyday and she would get antsy if she didn't eat her cravings at a certain time. "Kind of strange I'm craving this and I'm not even pregnant. I don't get sick after I eat. Maybe it's because I'm going to have my monthly!" The only fish her body craved was Ayu. The flesh of its body was sweet and satisfying.

In the months since Rin had left she hadn't once thought of Sesshomaru. He was no longer a lord to her. The only ones she thought of was her family from the village. She missed them all dearly, but her heart wasn't calling to go home to them. It told her to remain here where she resided now. It was quiet, with no village or anyone for miles. It was like her own private land all to herself.

As Rin waited for more fish to be caught, she got a fire going to not only to cook her meal, but also keep her warm. It was the end of January and snow was on its way. It was the worst time for her. Rin had no snow shoes to wear to keep her feet warm and no money to buy some. That day she left with being in such a hurry, she forgot to grab her money sack from the vanity. "I guess I'll go without shoes. So that means I need to stock up on food." The outside of her house had a barrel to store lots of water and for the fish to rest. Inside were storage boxes for vegetables and whatever else she needed.

Time had slipped by and Rin realized she was daydreaming. Rin retrieved her net from the river and was happy to see lots of ayu that she had caught. With her cravings, Rin pulled out two of the biggest ones, slivered a stick through their bodies and stuck them along the flame. As they cooked, Rin rested her head back against a tree, and closed her eyes.

She started to think how much had changed in four months. After she left, no one within the castle, neither Sesshomaru came out to look for her. Maybe it's because she trekked through a river so no one could catch her scent. She traveled for several miles that she lost count after the first ten.

Another change Rin noticed was with her body. Her breast grew twice in size and she put it off as another growth spurt and close to becoming a year older. It was almost her sixteenth year. She felt a bit taller by a few inches, her stomach remained flat for all the fish and other foods she ate.

The smell of almost burnt fish brought her out of thought. Rin pulled the fish from the fire which was chard in some places. She ate it anyway. She hated food going to waste. She took her time enjoying each piece of fish. She wanted to savor it and make it last.

After some time her stomach growled for more, "though I ate these two big pieces of fish, I'm still hungry." She looked to her pile, "maybe one more wouldn't hurt?" Again Rin put off her cravings for her upcoming monthly as she put another huge fish on a stick.

* * *

Since Rin took off, Lord Sesshomaru hasn't stopped thinking of her. From that day he had wished he told her about the necklace from the very start. He knew if he had listened to his mother's words and told Rin from the beginning then things would be different. He knew Rin would still be living within his home, happy and possibly carrying his child.

What angered Sesshomaru more was finding out the twins told Rin everything about the necklace. He wanted to kill them for that. But instead he after thinking long and hard, he banned them, including their father from ever returning to his home or lands ever again.

Lord Sesshomaru gave Rin a week to herself and hoped that she would return. When she didn't, he set out to find her. But when he arrived at the exact river he found her scent leading towards, he was disappointed. Rin's scent had disappeared, even on the other side of the riverbank.

Sesshomaru's next step was to look from the sky. He knew he would have better luck that way. He could see everything from up above from the forest floor. "I'll find you Rin. You may not approve of it, but I haven't stopped loving you. I haven't since I saw that gentle smile of yours back on the beach, that night, all those months back." Sesshomaru would never forgive himself for everything and he knew Rin wouldn't forgive him anytime soon.

In those four months, Sesshomaru hadn't seen one trace of Rin. He even flew out to the east village and hoped that she returned to his brother's family. But he didn't need to step on the land as Rin's scent was nowhere in the vicinity. When he returned home, his mother Lady Masuyo was waiting for him. She sadly told him to move on and let Rin live her life the way she wanted. He was afraid to admit that she was right. Though he hopes one day they will be reunited in the future before her life here was up.

* * *

Five more months have gone by and it was late spring. Rin for the last few days had been very busy deep cleaning the inside of her home and making it more cozy for herself. She cleaned everything from her clothes, floors, and the bedding. It was the busiest she's ever been. She grew exhausted and went to bed early after eating several pieces of fish that night, plus a bowl of Kaede's special vegetable stew.

The following morning Rin awoke to the worst pain imaginable. It was so bad that she let out a loud massive, "AHHH." Her screams echoed throughout her home, even outside, scaring birds and animals off that were nearby. The pain shot all through her back and her lower abdomen. Rivers of tears streamed down her cheeks and jaw. She knew her monthly was coming and this was the worst pain it's ever been.

Rin breathed through her clenched teeth and tried to get in the best position to ease the pain. "Why is it so painful this time?" She pulled her legs up, almost touching her chest. Her arms held her legs into place. "Oh god please let this pain subside."

The pain went off and on for hours and finally eased to where Rin was able to relax. She lowered her legs and laid there motionless. "Maybe I overworked myself yesterday and that's what's causing the pain?"

Sweat dripped down her pale cheeks, "maybe a cool bath will help?" When she felt like she could move, she carefully got to her feet, gathered whatever she needed for her bath and left for the river.

Once at the river, Rin stripped down to nothing, wrapped a towel around herself and stepped into the cool flowing water. It was the best feeling to her. Everything seemed to relax when the coolness touched her body, though the pain could be felt in her lower back. "Ahh." Her hands gripped the river's edge and her knees lifted towards her chest again. "Why is it so painful?"

Not only pain could be felt, a slight discharge between her legs shot out of her. Rin looked down to the water and saw yellowish ooze clouding the water. "What's happening to me?" She placed her hand under the cloud, lifted up the ooze and it looked and felt like globs of snot against her skin. "What the hell…?" More horrendous pain came right after the discharge. "Ahhhh."

Rin pulled herself out of the water, held the wet towel against herself and pulled her legs to her body once more to alleviate the pain. The cramps she felt were getting worse by the minute. She laid down on her side, holding her legs still and breathed through the pain. "When will this end?" She cried out.

Time had passed and so did Rin's pain. She didn't know how long she had been there but she wanted to be inside her home. When she felt like she could move, she slowly rose to her feet and headed for home that was a few steps away. "I hope whatever this is goes away by tonight…" She froze in fear when a gush of water came out between her legs. With heavy panting and looking down, she was now standing in a pool of oozy water. Then serious pain struck her and she fell to her knees.

"Oh god." Rin realized what was happening to her. She had seen it so many times from when Kaede taught her all those years ago. She remembered seeing it when Sango gave birth to her kids, the female villagers and even Kagome. "I'm in labor!" She cried out more.

Rin knew she had to act fast and get everything prepared to deliver. She knew she had to work and fight through this pain. She had fresh clean towels, blankets, twine to tie the umbilical cord off and everything to take care of the soon to be newborns arrival.

More time had passed as Rin fought hard through the sharp pains that kept coming and going. A large towel laid under her, with her knees spread apart. Snooty ooze dripped from her and landed on the cloth. Rin had been in labor for twelve hours, not knowing she was pregnant this whole time and she was close to delivering.

Rin could feel the pressure from the baby's head pushing against her core. She was scared and alone, but she knew she had to pull through this on her own. Remembering each step she was taught, she pushed for several seconds when a contraction came. She said a little prayer for a fast and quick delivery.

One hand held herself up and the other checked for the movement of the baby. "The head is out." She could feel a head full of hair and…"fluffy ears!" Salty tears ran down from Rin's eyes. The baby she was delivering was..."ahhh." With this next contraction she pushed again and the baby was coming out more. When the contraction subsided she relaxed. "Please let the next one be the last push."

After another minute of rest, a contraction came and with one final push the baby was out, along with the placenta. Tears of relief left her eyes knowing the baby was finally out and crying very loudly beneath her. With a few deep breaths Rin looked down to see a messy, fluffy eared, silver haired, little girl. It was like Rin's world stopped when she looked at the child. She was looking down to a mini version of, "Sesshomaru." Though the child bore no marks it was a mini replica of him.

Instincts kicked in again and Rin tied off each end of the umbilical cord from where she was taught and cut it. Afterward, Rin took a clean rag, dipped into cool water and wiped down the infant till she was clean from head to toe. "Such a beautiful little princess you are."

Rin wrapped her child within a clean white blanket, lifted her up so she could be nursed. When she latched on, her little eyes opened, showing the golden irises behind them. Rin rubbed her little pink cheek and whispered, "your eyes are like warm honey. Just like...like your fathers." Her fingers ran through the child's hair, soft and silky. "Should I take you to see him? Will he accept you?" Then Rin remembered telling him she no longer wanted to be a part of his world. "He probably wouldn't want to see either of us after what I told him. I promise to be the best mother I can be. I may not be able to give everything. But you will always have a loving mother, my little...Taura."

* * *

The reason I chose this type of birth was from watching a lot of '_I didn't know I was pregnant' _tv show. Were you shocked Rin gave birth?


	19. Chapter 19

_ **Chapter 19** _

Almost three years have gone by and Rin still remained within the same little hut with her half-demon daughter Taura. In all those years Rin never returned to the castle, nor spoke of her daughter's father Sesshomaru.

Taura is a spunky and outgoing child. She too was like her mother Rin, adventurous, loved running through the forest and enjoyed lying within the flowers near her home. Her silver hair rested past her shoulders. She wore a kimono, handcrafted by her mother Rin. On full moon nights she became human. Her hair turned black, almost dark as the midnight sky. Her eyes were the same as her mother's, a chocolate brown.

Late one evening they both rested in the hot spring taking their nightly bath. "Momma, can I ask you something?" Taura asked in her cute toddler-like voice.

"Yes, what would you like to ask me?" Rin pulled her into her lap and ran her fingers through her daughters wet hair.

"Who's my chichiue? And what does he look like?" She curiously asked.

Rin knew that this day would come when she would have to explain to Taura who her father was. She wrapped her arms around her little frame and said, "his name is...Lord Sesshomaru. He's a dog demon like yourself. But he's a full demon. He has long silver hair just like yours." Rin ran her fingers through the child's hair again. "On his forehead here he has a crescent moon. On both his cheeks are double maroon stripes." She pointed out each area along her face. "You even have his eyes."

"Is he big and strong?" Taura curiously asked again.

"Yes, yes he is. Nothing scares him. He is fearless and brave."

"Does he know about me?"

Pain shot through her heart knowing she would have to give her daughter the right answer. "No, baby. He doesn't. When I left his home I didn't know I was pregnant with you. Remember I told you was my little surprise?"

"Oh...will I ever get to meet him?"

Rin's eyes saddened when she was asked that. "I'm not sure baby. He...upset me about something which I'll tell you when you're older."

"How did he upset you?" Taura wondered. Her golden eyes look at her mother wanting to know everything about her father. "Please momma."

"He...he broke a promise to always tell me the truth. It's the reason why I always want you to tell me the truth," she explained as they both got out of the hot spring.

"Oh." As they dried off, "mama, where does he live?"

"He lives near the ocean, along the shore, in a big huge castle."

"Really? Momma, I want to see the ocean. Please promise me you'll take me. I want to go to the exact one he lives near. I want to meet him," Taura jumped cheerfully and pulled on Rin's hand. "Please promise."

Inside Rin knew she wouldn't be able to keep the promise to her daughter. She still felt the pain of being lied to. So the only thing she could come up with was, "soon, baby. I promise we'll visit. But for now we must rest."

Taura grabbed her mother's hand and fisted the air with her other hand and shouted, "yay."

* * *

After Taura fell asleep curled up in her bed, Rin stepped outside and looked up to the crescent moon. It was the exact same form upon Lord Sesshomaru's forehead. As she looked up to the night sky still, she could see his face. She could remember every detail that her finger traced along his skin. She remembers how his face was soft to the touch and warm. He only allowed her to touch him.

As Rin stood there not realizing that it was getting cold out, she fell to her knees and allowed her tears to fall. "What do I do, Granny Kaede? If you can hear me, help me make a choice." It was at this time, she needed Kaede's guidance. "Please, help me make the right decision." She hid her face within her hands and she didn't care that she was getting cold.

A gentle breeze and a bright light of warmth wrapped itself around her as she remained where she was sat. A calm elderly voice followed afterward, "dear Rin, I am here my child."

Rin lifted her head slowly to see the elderly woman who she had missed for the last three years. As tears still streamed down her cheek she shakingly said, "granny Kaede?" Her shaking hands reached out to Kaede's wrinkled face.

"Yes, my child, it's me. I heard you call my name and I came to help give you guidance," Kaede helped Rin to her feet. They stood there and the atmosphere changed around them. It became warm and it was like they were on a floating cloud in a light blue sky. "Rin, look how much you've grown these past three years. You are a young woman, a loving mother and very beautiful."

"Granny Kaede, you're here...where...where are we?" She looked all around not knowing where she was.

"Between this world and the next. My child please consider taking your child to see her father, Lord Sesshomaru. A child like her needs both her parents in her life. Though you still feel the pain from being lied to about the fang, I know you still love him and I know he still loves you."

"He lied to me, how can you know he still loves me?" It came out quickly. Her hands gripped her night yukata, teeth gritted and heavy tears still fell to the ground.

"I've been watching over both of you. I was there when you gave birth. I was there for everything else, except when you and Lord Sesshomaru were alone together. My child, remember I've always told you to learn and forgive those who hurt you. It's just like when you accepted to not hate humans anymore," Kaede softly said as she wiped Rin's tears away. "Rin, since then you've always made your own choices and you'll know what to do now."

Rin knew her granny was right. She knew in several years, her time here on earth would be up and her daughter Taura would be all alone by herself. She would have no one to call family and would not survive on her own. "You're right granny. I don't want Taura growing up like I did for the first three years after my family's death. I want her to wake up each morning and feel safe. I want her to know she has someone to love her always. I want her to know Sesshomaru and he needs to know about her. I can't let myself go on like this much longer. If I don't go now and I grow old and gray, I won't forgive myself when I'm on my deathbed." Her cries were heavy and echoed through the forest.

"Then go to him, Rin. It's going to be difficult, but you'll know what to say and so will he." The atmosphere began to change again to the same night sky and cool evening. "My child, go and get warm before you catch your death. Remember I'll always watch over you." With those words, Kaede disappeared.

Rin stood there in the dark, just outside her home. "Goodbye granny and thank you." She wiped her tears away and headed inside to find her daughter Taura still fast asleep. Rin laid in bed with her and pulled her close and whispered, "tomorrow my darling, we set out on our journey to the sea. Goodnight my baby, I love you." She kissed her head of silver hair, fell asleep and allowed the last tears to fall.

* * *

Rin and Taura left early that morning before the sun rose into the sky. She wanted to get as far as she could on foot. She knew she had traveled a long way from her lord's home. She knew it would take several days to get there. She knew when she arrived, a long expected talk with him was what she saw coming.

Rin didn't tell Taura that they were going to see her father, Lord Sesshomaru. She told her that they were going to visit the sea. Taura was sad that she wouldn't get to meet him quite yet, but she was excited to put her feet into the water. Rin explained to her how different the ocean was from all the lakes and rivers she was used to playing in. "Momma, how big is the ocean?" Taura looked up to her mother with a bright smile under the moon-lit morning.

"It's big, open and goes on and on. I don't think it has an end. It has many sea creatures that live in it. Some our friendly and some our very dangerous. I loved to have my feet in the water and allow the waves to bury them in the sand," she explained, picking her daughter up and carrying her.

"Wow! Really? Can I do the same and allow the waves to bury my feet?" Taura gave her mother the pouty lip and her puppy dog eyes.

A sight giggle left Rin's lips as she kissed her daughter's hair, "yes, of course."

Taura once again fisted the air with joyfulness. She then wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and whispered, "I love you momma. Promise we'll always be together for hundreds and hundreds of years."

Another shot of pain went through Rin's heart. In her mind, "should I tell her? I made a vow to alway tell her the truth. What will her reaction be that I'll die of old age? I know she'll be hurt when I tell her. I fear everyday how she'll be without me. It scares me that some random man would try and harm her. I don't want her to face the same fate as me. She doesn't have the ability to defend herself."

Taura could tell her mother Rin was in deep thought. It worried her. "Momma, are you okay?" She placed her little hand to her mother's forehead, "you don't feel sick. Should we stop and rest?"

"No baby, just a small headache. I'll be okay. To answer your question, we'll always be together." She smiled at Taura as a promise. She noticed her little yawn and softly said, "try and sleep some more. I'll take a break after the sun passes over the treetops and we'll have breakfast."

Taura nestled her head along Rin's shoulder, yawned again and quietly said before she fell asleep, "night momma."

"Night my little princess." She kissed her little forehead and continued on towards the sea. "My Lord, will you accept us? Will you forgive me for how I treated you and after I told you I no longer wanted to be a part of your world?" Her questions plagued her mind. Then she remembered what her granny Kaede said, "if her words are true, then he'll accept us. I know he'll be shocked to find out I've given birth."

Rin looked at her daughter Taura again and covered her head with the cloak she made for her. She did the same with herself and pulled the hood of her own cloak over her head. She headed down the path along the river. She knew it would eventually lead her to the sea.

To keep her mind at bay, Rin hummed a familiar tune and turned into a lullaby for Taura. She had been doing this almost every night after her daughter was born. It didn't matter what time it was. If her daughter woke from a nightmare, Rin would sing to her till she was asleep again. She kissed the skin of her daughter's forehead and continued on her journey.

* * *

Everyday for the last three years, Sesshomaru would walk by Rin's room that sat facing the ocean. He would only stop outside and would not enter, in fear of drawing her scent away. The last person to be in her room was his mother, Lady Masuyo, on the day she left. Everything was left the way Rin left it. Though the only thing that was taken out of her room was the fang necklace. He kept it on his person, inside the sleeve of his haroi.

Sesshomaru looked out along the beach of his home. He remembers how he used to watch his other half Rin, his love enjoy walking along the shore and jumping in and out of the crashing waves. He missed the smile he brought back to her and the laughter that came with it.

Sesshomaru imagend his Rin, out on the beach, walking with their child, a son or daughter and playing in the sand. He could see them standing along the shore where the waves would crash and stop as their feet were buried in the sand. He could see Rin lifting their child by the hands to jump the waves and hear the sound of the child's laughter. It was what his home needed, a happy child and the pitter patter of running little feet.

As he stood there, he couldn't bear to wait any longer. "I will find you, Rin." He turned on his heels and went for the stall where Jaken had been cleaning the double headed dragon. When he arrived he ordered, "Jaken, prepare A-Un at once. We are leaving."

"I'm on it, My Lord." The small green imp hurried inside the stall and grabbed the reins for the double headed dragon. "I wonder what matters Lord Sesshomaru needs to leave the castle? It's been a long time since we traveled like this."

Sesshomaru waited patiently for them at the front gates. He wanted to leave and be on the road as soon as he could. Time didn't matter to him when it came to traveling. Being a full-blooded demon, he didn't need to sleep and he could walk and not feel tired. "My Lord, pardon me for asking, but where are we headed?" Jaken asked as he came up behind his lord.

Before he walked out, Sesshomaru informed him by saying, "to find Rin. I'm bringing her home." Then he propelled forward outside his home. Jaken didn't say a word. He knew his place if he mentioned why. Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't return until she was found and they talked things through.

* * *

I'm happy that I shocked a lot of you with Rin giving birth. It was my intention to go with that twist. I love doing that with every story. Guys I agree with Elohiniar and let's make it a challenge to help other authors reach a goal with reviews. I want you to go to a story that you love to read or have not read yet and review them with every chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

_ **Chapter 20** _

It had been a few days since Rin and her daughter Taura left their home. They were taking their time traveling down the path and were soon to arrive at the ocean. "Momma, how much longer till we arrive?"

"We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon. It's starting to get late and tonight it's gonna be a full moon. You know what that means?" Taura knew what it meant. It was her time of the month to become human.

"Yes. Momma, why is that I turn human? I still don't understand the meaning behind it. Does my chichiue turn human like me?" Since Taura found out about her father, she had so many questions about him.

Before Rin answered, she pulled Taura to the side and sat under a huge willow tree. She then pulled her daughter into her lap and said, "I'll try to explain the best that I can. You are still young my baby girl."

"Please, I do my best to understand."

"Well half-demons lose their demonic powers just for one night or day and become human. Just like you. I've witnessed it plenty of times. Your father doesn't turn human because he's a full demon. You take after your Uncle Inuyasha. He's a half-demon like yourself and his time of the month is the night of the new moon. Inuyasha is your father's younger half-brother," Rin explained, brushing Taura's silver hair behind her ear.

"Really? Does he half fluffy ears like me?"

"Haha, he does. You have a cousin that is a quarter demon. His name is Takumi. He too has fluffy ears, silver hair and golden eyes. His time to turn human is during the day."

"Wow! Can I meet them?" Taura cupped her hands together and pleaded with her puppy dog golden eyes.

"Taura...I'm not sure. They….we'll see. They live very far away in another direction from us." Rin has always wondered what her family's reaction would be to her having a child. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were like older siblings to her. She looked up to them whenever she needed. "I miss them."

"Momma, I think you should go see them. I want to meet my cousin, my uncle, my chichiue and everyone else."

"Taura, my princess…" How can Rin tell her the truth? "We'll start with your father first." It was only a matter of time till they met again. She still wonders what Sesshomaru's reaction will be to seeing his daughter.

Just thinking about it made her cry, which alerted Taura. "Momma, why are you crying?" Her little hand wiped the tears that fell down Rin's cheek. "Momma?"

Rin pulled her close and whispered, "it's nothing baby. Momma just has a lot on her mind. I promise that I'm okay." In her mind she could see their conversation and it wasn't going the way she saw it. She saw the red anger within his eyes. Claws sharper than ever. They reached to attack her and for keeping their daughter away for three years. The anger in his voice is what really scared her and she pictured what he would say. "_You've kept our daughter hidden away for three years! How could you Rin? Why didn't you return after giving birth? How could you allow this to happen and not let me see her?"_

She knew he would say a lot more that could result in her running away again and taking their daughter with her.

"Momma?" Taura shook her mother's shoulder.

Rin shook her head to clear her mind. "I'm okay, it's still my headache. Let's find a river and I'll catch us some fish for dinner." Eating usually helped clear her mind. "Then we'll find a hot spring to take a bath."

"Okay, momma." They got to their feet and searched for a river. "Momma, will we make camp for the night near the river?"

"Yes, we'll be a few feet away from the water. I don't want the chance for you to fall in." Taura still couldn't swim since the river had a faster current.

"That's true momma. I hope one day you can teach me how to swim," Taura said as they continued on down the path, through the woods.

"I will. It just needs to become much warmer out," Rin explained, taking her child's hand in hers.

"Yay!" Taura skipped along as she had another question she wanted to ask, "momma, tell me more about my chichiue."

"What would you like to know?"

"How old is he?"

Rin had to think about it, "I think he's close to….1,000 years old. But in human years that would be 19 years old."

"Wow! How old were you when you first met him?"

"I was very young. I had just turned eight and I found him injured and took care of him. He reviv...he's watched over me ever since," Rin knew Taura was too young to know that her mother had died three times in her life.

"That's neat…" the sound of a little tummy growl came from her stomach. "Momma, I'm hungry."

"Same here. I can hear a river up ahead." There indeed was a river in front of them. It was long and flowing at a fast speed. It flowed down in the direction they would head in the morning. "Let's set up camp here and then will catch ourselves some fish."

"Okay, momma."

As they were preparing everything to catch their dinner, they weren't aware that they were being watched by several human male eyes. They were mostly focused on Rin. It had been three years since they were ordered to look for her by the now dying village elder, Lady Keda. She still wanted revenge on Rin, for the death of her grandson, Ezume.

Akito was one of the boys that was sent out to look for Rin. He whispered in a hush tone so that she wouldn't hear him. "I can't believe we finally found her. It looks like she's given birth recently? How sad. The child will be motherless very soon," his hands ached to get his hands around Rin's neck.

The human male, Daiki stopped him from going forward. "Relax, Akito. We'll get our chance. She'll pay for what she caused our village, my late friend Daisuke and Lady Keda's late grandson Ezume." His hands too ached to be wrapped around Rin's neck.

"So when do you think we should grab her? What about the child? We could...send her down river? A child her size can't swim in that river's current. She'll be dead before she goes over the falls, haha." Akito threw his head back and laughed. "You got the knife and rope, Daiki?"

Daiki pulled out the objects from a brown sack, handing off the knife to Akito. "Both their lives will be cut short tonight. The child by drowning and that bitch by hanging."

"Just remember Daiki, we have to bring her back alive. Lady Keda wants to watch the bitches life leave that girl's eyes."

"Yes. I too, want to watch her die by hanging. Lady Keda can die happy, haha."

They were alerted when they caught Rin's attention. "Who's there? Taura stay near me."

"Might as well show ourselves, Daiki." Akito waved his hand forward as they both stepped through the trees. "Well, we'll. It's been sometime, Rin. Oh I must say three years?"

They watched her eyes become shocked with fear, "Ak...Akito." She remembers the same boy being good friends with now dead Ezume. The same boy who brought sake and made her feel sick.

"Haha, you remember my name? Then you must remember, Lady Keda? She asked me and Daiki to fetch you. She wishes to see you hang, haha."

Rin's eyes became enlarged hearing the name of the last village elder. She gripped her neck as fear ran through her. Taura hid behind her mother in fear. "Momma? Who..who are these men? They scare me." Rin was frozen with fear. She couldn't answer, nor move. It was like her world froze around her. "Momma?" Taura shook her mother's side.

Daiki stepped forward, holding the ropes to bound Rin with. Akito did the same but with a knife in his left hand. "Now will you go the easy way or the hard way." His hand gripped the dark blade tighter within his hand.

Rin went from fear to anger. She will not allow them to take her. "I choose neither." She pulled a blade from her inner kimono. It was dull, but it was her only weapon she had.

Akito moved the blade back and forth in his hand as he said, "that wasn't the option we've given you. You will come with us and the child…" He looked to Taura with hate in his eyes. "The child shall lose you as her mother. She will suffer the same fate you cause Lady Keda. She will die"

His words frightened Rin. She could not allow her daughter to be without her, nor die. Before she could react anymore, Akito and Daiki lunged at her. "Ahhh…" left her lips and Taura's. They each fell to the ground. The men held Rin down as she struggled in their grip.

Taura rolled close to the river's edge, almost falling in. She watched in horror, seeing her mother fighting to get the men off of her. "Momma," she cried out.

Rin tried her best to use the blade, only to have it ripped from her hand and tossed into the river. "Taura, run! You have to get away. Follow the river and it will lead you to the castle."

"Momma, no!" Little tears streamed down her cheeks.

Akito and Daiki got the upper hand and bound Rin with the ropes and held the blade to her throat. "Hahaha, we've got you now. Lady Keda will be most pleased. Now for the child." The men looked to Taura debating who will kill her by drowning.

"No! Leave her be. Taura, run and get as far away as you can!"

"Shut up!" Rin's world suddenly went dark when Daiki shoved a fist to the side of her face. She went limp and collapsed to the ground.

"No, momma." Taura wanted to run to her mother, but heard the younger boy coming towards her. Looking up, she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun them by running around them. Her only option was the river. There were large white rocks that made a bridge that she would be able to cross.

Taura's fluffy ears perked up when she heard one of the men say, "kill the child."

Taura knew that she had to escape with her life. She jolted fast to get across the river, only to slip on the rocks and she fell into the river. "MOMMA!" She screamed as she was swept down river. Her head went in and out of the water for several minutes. "He...lp." Her world started to go dark as her little body was losing strength. The only thing she saw and felt was a flash of white light and the warmth of body heat.

* * *

I want to thank Elohiniar for helping me choose this path I went for this story. Will Rin and Taura be reunited? Will Sessohmaru know she's in danger and save her in time? Will he ever meet his daughter?

It had been a few days since Rin and her daughter Taura left their home. They were taking their time traveling down the path and were soon to arrive at the ocean. "Momma, how much longer till we arrive?"

"We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon. It's starting to get late and tonight it's gonna be a full moon. You know what that means?" Taura knew what it meant. It was her time of the month to become human.

"Yes. Momma, why is that I turn human? I still don't understand the meaning behind it. Does my chichiue turn human like me?" Since Taura found out about her father, she had so many questions about him.

Before Rin answered, she pulled Taura to the side and sat under a huge willow tree. She then pulled her daughter into her lap and said, "I'll try to explain the best that I can. You are still young my baby girl."

"Please, I do my best to understand."

"Well half-demons lose their demonic powers just for one night or day and become human. Just like you. I've witnessed it plenty of times. Your father doesn't turn human because he's a full demon. You take after your Uncle Inuyasha. He's a half-demon like yourself and his time of the month is the night of the new moon. Inuyasha is your father's younger half-brother," Rin explained, brushing Taura's silver hair behind her ear.

"Really? Does he half fluffy ears like me?"

"Haha, he does. You have a cousin that is a quarter demon. His name is Takumi. He too has fluffy ears, silver hair and golden eyes. His time to turn human is during the day."

"Wow! Can I meet them?" Taura cupped her hands together and pleaded with her puppy dog golden eyes.

"Taura...I'm not sure. They….we'll see. They live very far away in another direction from us." Rin has always wondered what her family's reaction would be to her having a child. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were like older siblings to her. She looked up to them whenever she needed. "I miss them."

"Momma, I think you should go see them. I want to meet my cousin, my uncle, my chichiue and everyone else."

"Taura, my princess…" How can Rin tell her the truth? "We'll start with your father first." It was only a matter of time till they met again. She still wonders what Sesshomaru's reaction will be to seeing his daughter.

Just thinking about it made her cry, which alerted Taura. "Momma, why are you crying?" Her little hand wiped the tears that fell down Rin's cheek. "Momma?"

Rin pulled her close and whispered, "it's nothing baby. Momma just has a lot on her mind. I promise that I'm okay." In her mind she could see their conversation and it wasn't going the way she saw it. She saw the red anger within his eyes. Claws sharper than ever. They reached to attack her and for keeping their daughter away for three years. The anger in his voice is what really scared her and she pictured what he would say. "_You've kept our daughter hidden away for three years! How could you Rin? Why didn't you return after giving birth? How could you allow this to happen and not let me see her?"_

She knew he would say a lot more that could result in her running away again and taking their daughter with her.

"Momma?" Taura shook her mother's shoulder.

Rin shook her head to clear her mind. "I'm okay, it's still my headache. Let's find a river and I'll catch us some fish for dinner." Eating usually helped clear her mind. "Then we'll find a hot spring to take a bath."

"Okay, momma." They got to their feet and searched for a river. "Momma, will we make camp for the night near the river?"

"Yes, we'll be a few feet away from the water. I don't want the chance for you to fall in." Taura still couldn't swim since the river had a faster current.

"That's true momma. I hope one day you can teach me how to swim," Taura said as they continued on down the path, through the woods.

"I will. It just needs to become much warmer out," Rin explained, taking her child's hand in hers.

"Yay!" Taura skipped along as she had another question she wanted to ask, "momma, tell me more about my chichiue."

"What would you like to know?"

"How old is he?"

Rin had to think about it, "I think he's close to….1,000 years old. But in human years that would be 19 years old."

"Wow! How old were you when you first met him?"

"I was very young. I had just turned eight and I found him injured and took care of him. He reviv...he's watched over me ever since," Rin knew Taura was too young to know that her mother had died three times in her life.

"That's neat…" the sound of a little tummy growl came from her stomach. "Momma, I'm hungry."

"Same here. I can hear a river up ahead." There indeed was a river in front of them. It was long and flowing at a fast speed. It flowed down in the direction they would head in the morning. "Let's set up camp here and then will catch ourselves some fish."

"Okay, momma."

As they were preparing everything to catch their dinner, they weren't aware that they were being watched by several human male eyes. They were mostly focused on Rin. It had been three years since they were ordered to look for her by the now dying village elder, Lady Keda. She still wanted revenge on Rin, for the death of her grandson, Ezume.

Akito was one of the boys that was sent out to look for Rin. He whispered in a hush tone so that she wouldn't hear him. "I can't believe we finally found her. It looks like she's given birth recently? How sad. The child will be motherless very soon," his hands ached to get his hands around Rin's neck.

The human male, Daiki stopped him from going forward. "Relax, Akito. We'll get our chance. She'll pay for what she caused our village, my late friend Daisuke and Lady Keda's late grandson Ezume." His hands too ached to be wrapped around Rin's neck.

"So when do you think we should grab her? What about the child? We could...send her down river? A child her size can't swim in that river's current. She'll be dead before she goes over the falls, haha." Akito threw his head back and laughed. "You got the knife and rope, Daiki?"

Daiki pulled out the objects from a brown sack, handing off the knife to Akito. "Both their lives will be cut short tonight. The child by drowning and that bitch by hanging."

"Just remember Daiki, we have to bring her back alive. Lady Keda wants to watch the bitches life leave that girl's eyes."

"Yes. I too, want to watch her die by hanging. Lady Keda can die happy, haha."

They were alerted when they caught Rin's attention. "Who's there? Taura stay near me."

"Might as well show ourselves, Daiki." Akito waved his hand forward as they both stepped through the trees. "Well, we'll. It's been sometime, Rin. Oh I must say three years?"

They watched her eyes become shocked with fear, "Ak...Akito." She remembers the same boy being good friends with now dead Ezume. The same boy who brought sake and made her feel sick.

"Haha, you remember my name? Then you must remember, Lady Keda? She asked me and Daiki to fetch you. She wishes to see you hang, haha."

Rin's eyes became enlarged hearing the name of the last village elder. She gripped her neck as fear ran through her. Taura hid behind her mother in fear. "Momma? Who..who are these men? They scare me." Rin was frozen with fear. She couldn't answer, nor move. It was like her world froze around her. "Momma?" Taura shook her mother's side.

Daiki stepped forward, holding the ropes to bound Rin with. Akito did the same but with a knife in his left hand. "Now will you go the easy way or the hard way." His hand gripped the dark blade tighter within his hand.

Rin went from fear to anger. She will not allow them to take her. "I choose neither." She pulled a blade from her inner kimono. It was dull, but it was her only weapon she had.

Akito moved the blade back and forth in his hand as he said, "that wasn't the option we've given you. You will come with us and the child…" He looked to Taura with hate in his eyes. "The child shall lose you as her mother. She will suffer the same fate you cause Lady Keda. She will die"

His words frightened Rin. She could not allow her daughter to be without her, nor die. Before she could react anymore, Akito and Daiki lunged at her. "Ahhh…" left her lips and Taura's. They each fell to the ground. The men held Rin down as she struggled in their grip.

Taura rolled close to the river's edge, almost falling in. She watched in horror, seeing her mother fighting to get the men off of her. "Momma," she cried out.

Rin tried her best to use the blade, only to have it ripped from her hand and tossed into the river. "Taura, run! You have to get away. Follow the river and it will lead you to the castle."

"Momma, no!" Little tears streamed down her cheeks.

Akito and Daiki got the upper hand and bound Rin with the ropes and held the blade to her throat. "Hahaha, we've got you now. Lady Keda will be most pleased. Now for the child." The men looked to Taura debating who will kill her by drowning.

"No! Leave her be. Taura, run and get as far away as you can!"

"Shut up!" Rin's world suddenly went dark when Daiki shoved a fist to the side of her face. She went limp and collapsed to the ground.

"No, momma." Taura wanted to run to her mother, but heard the younger boy coming towards her. Looking up, she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun them by running around them. Her only option was the river. There were large white rocks that made a bridge that she would be able to cross.

Taura's fluffy ears perked up when she heard one of the men say, "kill the child."

Taura knew that she had to escape with her life. She jolted fast to get across the river, only to slip on the rocks and she fell into the river. "MOMMA!" She screamed as she was swept down river. Her head went in and out of the water for several minutes. "He...lp." Her world started to go dark as her little body was losing strength. The only thing she saw and felt was a flash of white light and the warmth of body heat.

* * *

I want to thank Elohiniar for helping me choose this path I went for this story. Will Rin and Taura be reunited? Will Sessohmaru know she's in danger and save her in time? Will he ever meet his daughter?


	21. Chapter 21

_ **Chapter 21** _

Sesshomaru was several miles away from where Rin and his daughter Taura were. He was still not aware of her yet. He wasn't aware of the danger they both were about to face and a rescue to unfold.

Sesshomaru had been meaning to stop and allow A-Un to get themselves a drink of water, along the river. They had stopped close to the falls and the double headed dragon began to slurp up the water. It was cold and fresh to their taste.

Sesshomaru looked at the fast moving water and watched the currents move downstream. His ear could pick up every sound around him. The night birds flapping their wings, mother deer and their young running through the forest and the sound of a child screams, "MOMMA!" With the child's screams, came the sound of splashing water.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate and flashed towards the sound. Flying over the falls, he could see a small silver haired child on the verge of drowning. He flew down fast at great speed and scooped the child up within his arms. He landed along the side of the river banks and looked down at the small child to see that she was unconscious, but alive. She was soaking wet from head to toe and his haroi was partly damp.

Sesshomaru was gonna leave her by a tree and be on his way, but he stopped and looked down at the child more. He noticed that she had some similarities to someone of his past and himself. The bone features in her face reminded him of Rin. The silver within her hair was just like his, but the style and length was like Rin's when she was eight. But he knew she couldn't have given birth. He remembers that morning when she bled and she informed him it was nothing to worry about.

The full moon was now above the trees when the child within his arms changed form. She turned from a half-demon child of silver hair, to a human child with midnight hair. Sesshomaru had seen it plenty of times with his younger half-demon brother, Inuyasha. When the child changed form, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. "This child looks like how I remember Rin at just eight years old," he thought. He noticed she was starting to wake up. He cuffed the child's face and let her know, "you're safe."

* * *

Taura world started coming too and a voice she never heard before alerted her that she was safe. She slowly opened up her brown eyes, not knowing that she had turned human for the night and that her father had saved her. Her vision started out blurry and only saw a shadowy figure above her. "Momma?"

"Where is your mother?" The voice asked her.

Her vision came back fully and Taura became scared. She was staring up at a man that she's never met before. Her little body froze, she forgot how to breathe and her brown eyes remained glued to the mysterious man above her. How bad she wanted to scream for her mother.

What seemed like minutes frozen in fear, turned to calmness. Taura started to recognize the demon before her. She had been told what her father looked like just a few days ago.

He put Taura down to her feet and stayed at her level. Her little hand reached up and touched his face without hesitation. She traced the stripes on his cheeks. She started with the outside, tracing the triangle shape and then moved her fingers inward. She looked to his forehead and traced the crescent moon the same way.

As Taura traced the man she believed was her father, a squeak of someone running towards them came about. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?"

Taura peaked her head around and saw a little green man coming towards them. She noticed he had a long funny stick in one hand and was pulling a two headed dragon behind him in the other hand. But what really caught her attention was the man's name.

The little green man came to halt and looked to see a human with his lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, did you save this human child?" The reason he asked was because she was still soaking wet from the river.

She heard his name being called again. Without thinking, she wrapped her little arms around his neck and cried, "chichiue!"

* * *

Sesshomaru was a bit shocked that the female child called him father. He knew that the child wasn't his at all. He hasn't been with any other female since that night with Rin three years ago. "Chichiue," the child cried again.

"WHAT DID SHE CALL YOU? MY LORD DID YOU FATHER A CHILD?" Jaken squeaked.

Sesshomaru got to his feet and expressed, "I fathered no child. I'll return you to your mother."

Her little finger pointed up towards him as she said, "but...momma told me you were my, chichiue. She told me a man with your name and markings was my father."

Jaken came to stand between them and announced, "that's impossible, you are a human child and Lord Sesshomaru is a full blooded demon."

Taura cried out, "I'm only human on…." She stopped crying, looked up to the night sky to see the full moon. She walked to the river, looked at her reflection, to see she was in her human form.

"Her night of change is during the full moon, Jaken," Sesshomaru informed the imp.

Taura turned around and Jaken came forward to get a better look at the child. Something within her caught his attention. "You look oddly familiar? Like someone from the past?" He was trying to picture and put the pieces together. He then realized, "MY LORD, SHE LOOKS LIKE RIN!"

"I'm very well aware of that Jaken."

When Taura heard them say her mother's name, her tears slowed down. "You know my momma?"

Sesshomaru was getting ready to walk off when Taura's question stopped him in his tracks. "Maybe I misheard her?" He turned around and got down on his knees again. "Who is your mother? Where is she?" He needed to really make sure his ears didn't play tricks on him. He thought, "if the child says her mother is Rin, then where is she?" He then asked her, "What is your name?"

"Her name is Rin. My name is Taura. Please help momma. She's in trouble. The bad men are gonna hurt her." She pulled on his clawed hand and tried to lead him towards where she was taken.

Sesshomaru stayed at her level and asked, "who took her? Which direction?" He would question about knowing that this child might possibly be his daughter later.

"Up ahead. The bad men said that momma will hang. Please save momma!" She threw herself into his body, hiding her face in his mokomoko. "Please, don't let her die, chichiue."

Lord Sesshomaru had a feeling who would be after Rin. He knew he had to act fast, find Rin and save her from her fourth death. He pulled Taura back and reassured her that, "I'll find her, I promise." He looked up ahead and called for, "Jaken, you will watch the child till I return. Do not let her out of your sight."

"What! No way am I babysitting a child again." He crossed his arms and stampeder his little foot.

"It's an order, Jaken. This child...Taura might be my daughter and you will treat her as such. Fetch her some fish to eat and do not leave from this spot."

"Uhh…" Jaken was speechless.

Taura grabbed her father's hand and cried, "I want to come with you! I want to help."

Sesshomaru placed a clawed hand to her shoulder and informed her, "it's too dangerous. You will remain here till I return. I'll bring your mother back alive." With that Sesshomaru flashed up towards the direction Taura spoke of.

He didn't have to fly for long till he caught Rin's scent of magnolias and a new flowery scent of lilies. He could tell that this was his Taura's scent. But a few foul scents made him cover his nose. It smelt of body odor and dirt. It made him sick to the stomach The same scents were now on Rin and it made his fangs and claws grow sharper.

He turned towards the forest and knew that they weren't that far inside the woods. He stepped through the brush and then flashed towards the smell of a campfire. He knew that everyone originally from the village would be there, including the ex-village elder, Lady Keda.

* * *

Rin came too again and heard a loud commotion around her. She opened up her eyes to see everyone that once lived in the village from three years ago. She recognized some one them. They either worked at the inn or the beach. She remembered some of the girls that were sold that day on the beach.

She tried to sit up fast, only to find herself bound from her torso and down to her legs. Her mouth was covered with a white cloth, keeping her from yelling for help. "Lady Keda, she's awakened!" She heard Akito announce.

"Stand her up. I have a few words to say to her," Lady Keda demanded. Rin could hear the weakness within her voice. She knew the elder woman was close to dying anytime or any day now. She felt herself being lifted up and dragged over to Lady Keda. She was up against a boulder, covered under a green blanket. "Well Rin, it's been sometime. You are still the ugly girl I remember. I still have hatred towards you for you killing my only grandson. But….how does it feel to have your life come to end tonight?" She asked with an evil smirk on her lips.

Rin's tears came out fast. She knew she had to try and use all her strength and try to get away. But the ropes she was bound to were so tight, that it was hard for her to breathe. She tried to lower her head, only to have her hair grabbed and her head ranked back. "Lady Keda wasn't done speaking you wench."

"Rin, I heard you had a child recently? Too bad she's dead, haha." Rin's eyes became enlarged. She couldn't believe the elders' words. She knew her daughter had to escape. She shook her head no towards the elder. "Haha, Akito saw her run and fall into the river and get swept downstream. She is now food to the sea and soon you will be. I chose the tallest tree here and wanted you to have a long drop till your neck snaps." Rin saw the elder point her wrinkled finger behind her.

Rin turned her head and looked up to the very tall camphor tree. It was the tallest one she's ever seen. There at the fifty foot mark was the noose for her neck. "Rot in hell Rin! Now take her up."

Rin couldn't allow this to happen. She struggled in the arms of the men who held her captive. She couldn't use her voice at all. "Squirm all you want, Rin. These ropes are triple knotted." How bad she wanted to use her voice and call for her lord. But she knew that was impossible. She knew that she was too far off for him to hear her voice.

All three reached the top of the deck that Rin could tell was recently built. It wrapped around the tree in a spiral staircase. The white noose faced in front of her. Under the noose was a board and lever to the side. In her mind, "I can't die. I need to find a way to break from these ropes and escape." She knew if she somehow managed to do so, she would go find her daughter, Taura.

Rin felt her body being pushed forward. "Stop daydreaming. It's useless."

They all came to a stop, the rope was placed around her neck and then closed tight. Her tears fell knowing this would be the end. In her mind, "My little princess...I'm sorry baby. Just know that momma loves you very much. I'll keep watch and make sure no harm shall come your way." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see herself fall to the earth's floor.

A gentle breeze blew past her and a startling voice of Akito saying, "it's...you!" The sound of a sword being drawn could be heard behind her, and the slash of the ropes that once bound her fell to the ground. Same with the noose around her neck. The other boy that was with them ran screaming back down the tree.

Rin was afraid to open her eyes to see what was unfolding behind her, but his familiar voice made her almost jump off the deck. "Rin, stay here and do not move." He made sure to cut the white cloth that covered her mouth.

"Lord...Sesshomaru?" Her voice trembled saying his name. She was in total shock that she collapsed to the side unconscious.

"What's going on up there? Kill the girl. That's an order!" Lady Keda called up. "My strongest men. Go up there and see what's taking them so long."

"Will do, Lady Keda." Sesshomaru could hear four demons running up the tree.

Akito drew a tiny dull sword and his voice trembled as she said, "you...will not...be leaving...with that...bitch…!" His eyes were on Rin who was still out cold. He wanted to jam his sword into her and push her body over the edge of the deck. He knew he was going to face death very soon. He wanted to be sure that Rin died by his hands.

Sesshomaru saw the weak human boy eyeing Rin. "Lay a hand on her, then you'll die first!"

Akito knew he had to keep his promise for Lady Keda. He knew if he couldn't, then his friends would have to finish the job. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, "then so be it!" He ran for Rin, his sword pointed towards her back. Before he could strike, his sword was chopped in half and his neck being impaled by sharp claws. His lips foamed at the mouth. Saliva and blood dripped down his jaw.

Sesshomaru released his deadly poison inside the boy's body, giving him a lethal dose. He then threw the boy over the rails and let him drop high from the tree. The loud thud caused the past villagers to scream in fear. Sesshomaru watched some run away or remain frozen.

Sesshomaru could hear the demons coming closer. Not wanting to deal with them, he put his sword away and picked Rin up bridal style. He looked to her very quickly and whispered, "I've got you." Then he jumped down to the earth below, just as the men came around the spiral staircase and landed right in front of the village elder, Lady Keda.

Lady Keda was shocked to see the lord of the west again. "You!" Her eyes found Rin passed out in his arms. "She was supposed to die!" Anger filled her brown eyes.

"It seems you still have a grudge towards my ward." Sesshomaru announced angirly.

"Yes! I'm still the village elder and I still make the rules for the villagers. She will die! I don't care that you are the lord and that she's your pathetic ward."

"You lost that position after I banned you and the others from the village." His golden eyes turned red.

"Funny you never said it that day." Her eyes looked above his head to the men that were still up in the tree. She nodded her head for the next attack.

Sesshomaru could pick up the sound of bows and arrows being drawn high up above. With Rin still unconscious, he held her tight, placed her to her feet and drew bakusaiga again from its resting place. In one swift move, he turned towards the tree and yelled, "bakusaiga!" The full power from the blade shot at the tree, slicing the trunk close to the bottom. The tree wobbled back and forth till it fell forward towards everyone.

Sesshomaru held Rin tighter and leaped out of the way, just for the tree to land just several inches from Lady Keda. Everyone ran in fear and left the village elder behind. The elder saw only the arms and legs of the demon men sticking out from under the tree. "What…..how?" Her voice trembled.

Sesshomaru stood on the opposite end of the boulder and back to holding Rin. "Those demons are pathetic and weak. They deserved to die, just like you."

"That...she will die and I'll make...sure of...that!" Lady Keda grew weaker and her breathing slowed down. Her hands gripped her chest as her heart slowed until there was no heartbeat left within her body.

Sesshomaru, knowing that the elder was dead, had this to say. "Rin will die when her time is here is up." With that he left to head back to where he left Jaken and Taura.

* * *

What do you think will become of Sesshomaru and Rin? What about his reaction to why he didn't come back?


	22. Chapter 22

_ **Chapter 22** _

_I hope you all are doing well. My week was okay, but my house's water pressure tank exploded and kind of threw my mood off. It's fixed now, but it did some damage. Put a big hole in the wall and dented the water heater a bit. Fingers crossed nothing else bad happens and because of my stress and all that, I decided that this won't be the last chapter. So a new chapter will come in time._

* * *

Sesshomaru was close to where he had left Jaken and Taura from earlier. He had so many questions to ask Rin after she had rested. He knew their talk would be long with his questions of where she has been, the child Taura and why she never returned after giving birth. He had a strong feeling that the child was his. The big question on his mind was, "how is it possible for Rin to give birth when she bled that morning three ago?"

A shift movement of Rin in his arms alerted him that she was waking up. Her hand moved to the side of her head, indicating that she was having slight pain. He saw a small knot at the side of her temple. He knew one of the men that kidnapped her earlier had hit her. Sesshomaru had a hunch he killed the one who harmed the women he still loves.

Rin opened up her brown eyes and met Sesshomaru's golden irises. She reached her hand up and slowly rested her hand to the side of his face, "Lord Sesshomaru, you...you saved me…." Then it dawned on her, "Taura!" The fear her daughter actually drowned plaqued her mind.

He nodded his head, "yes and she is safe. I left her with Jaken and A-Un."

"You?...she is?...how?"

"I pulled her from the river. Rin, I want an honest answer. Is Taura our daughter?" He finally asked. He couldn't wait any longer.

Rin gripped her slip of her kimono and tears fell down her cheeks as she said, "yes."

Sesshomaru stopped walking, looked at Rin more and asked her, "why did you not return after giving birth?"

Rin shook her head, covered mouth to muffle her cries. She knew how to answer his question, but she was afraid to answer. It was his glare that told her that he would be mad. Three years of hiding their daughter away from him and not saying anything.

Sesshomaru placed Rin to her feet, held her waist in one hand and her chin in the other. "Rin, will you answer me?" His voice was calm as he wiped her tears away with his sleeve.

"I...was…..afraid. My….Lord, that night I gave birth….I didn't know I was...pregnant with Taura."

"What do you mean?" He questioned her. He still didn't understand.

"I never showed signs I was pregnant since the months I left. I bled normally," she wanted to hide her face away.

Sesshomaru remained calm when he asked his next question, "why didn't you return?"

"I was afraid you would turn us away."

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into an embrace and told her, "Rin, I wouldn't have turned you away. I've been looking for you a very long time. Now that I've found you, I want you to come home and our daughter."

"I…can't. After the way I treated you and after what I said." Her tears were coming out more rapidly, "I don't deserve to be a part of this…"

Sesshomaru wouldn't allow her to finish. He knew what he was going to say. "Don't say such words Rin. Your life here is very important and meaningful. You have given life to our daughter. She needs you and...so do I. Rin, I know you aren't ready to accept that, but I have not stopped loving you."

Rn kept her face hidden, "how can you love a human who told you that they don't belong in your world?"

"Rin, I want you to be, including Taura." Sesshomaru faced the forest ahead of them. He could hear his daughter crying for Rin several miles out. "I'll give you time to think about it. Right now our daughter is calling for you."

"Take me to her," was all she said.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, lifted her back up and flashed through the woods towards the sound of Jaken trying to calm his daughter down.

* * *

Taura had been asleep for almost an hour when she awoke to see her father and mother had not returned. Her tears came out quickly and loudly. It woke Jaken from a deep sleep. "MOMMA!" She screamed. Her little hands balled into fist, hiding her sad eyes.

Jaken knew not to upset the daughter of his Lord. The only thing he could think of was, "they'll be back soon. Lord Sesshomaru will make sure no harm comes to your mother, Rin. I have a feeling they'll be here soon. Here, eat some fish. This was your mother's favorite."

Taura continued to cry as she said, "that's for momma. She's going to be hungry when she gets here."

A-Un came over and nudged their heads on both sides of her cheeks. Her mother never talked about the double headed dragon, but she found them to her liking. Their heads lifted up and looked towards the dark forest. The sound of someone coming caught their attention. They weren't worried as they knew who it was. The scent of their master wafted towards them.

Taura looked up in the same direction to see a dark shadowy figure coming their way. Fear ran through thinking it was the same men who took her mother earlier. But when they came into view Taura screamed, "MOMMA!" She ran for her mother and Rin jumped from Sesshomaru's arms, "TAURA!"

When they reached each other, Rin scooped her up and fell to her knees. She held her close, soaking her tears to Taura's already damp kimono. "My baby, you are soaked to the bone." She pulled back to see her kimono was damp, dirty and torn. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

"Momma, I'm cold. I want a bath and I have a few cuts."

"Same, but I lost my bag that has our clothes." She knew she had no money to buy new clothes.

Sesshomaru came up behind them and lowered himself down to their level. He knew Rin hated villages at this time, but they needed a place to bathe and sleep. "Rin, there's a village nearby. It has an inn that you can rest and bathe. Tomorrow we'll get you and Taura kimonos." He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You know how I feel about villages!" She reminded him and kept her eyes on her daughter.

"I'm well aware, but this village is safer and no harm will come to you both. I'll make sure of that. Rin, if you don't want Taura to catch her death, then I suggest you take this offer." He still remained at their level. He could see that his daughter was shivering.

"Please momma?" Taura wrapped her little arms around her mother more. Her little body continued to shiver again.

Rin was too tired to argue with her lord, "Okay. Taura let me at least keep you warm with my cloak." Rin took Taura behind a tree, removed her damp kimono, then gave her daughter her dry hooded cloak and swaddled her daughter in the fabric.

"Momma, can you carry me?"

"Yes, baby." Rin lifted her up and went back out where everyone was waiting.

Before they left Sesshomaru had one more thing to say, "Jaken, you will remain here with A-Un, that's an order."

The green imp knew to keep his beaker shut. He was too tired to argue. He went back and rested against the tree from before. A-Un rested next to the campfire aagin.

Sesshomaru knew they weren't that far away from the village he spoke of. They all remained silent for the several minute walk. He looked into the corner of his eye to see that their daughter had fallen asleep. Her little hand cupped around her mother's kimono collar. Then his eyes were on Rin. He could tell that she was cold and tired herself. He then made the decision to get beside her and wrap his mokomoko around her shoulders. "Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm till we get you a room. I'll make sure it's near the bath."

"My Lord, I have no money to pay…." Sesshomaru pulled out a cloth with the sound of money inside.

"No need to worry," Sesshomaru informed her. He knew she had no money. "Rin, I hope that we can talk some tonight or tomorrow."

"Mhm, I'm so tired." She was struggling to hold her daughter. "It's hard to carry Taura when I feel like this."

"Rin, will you allow me to help?"

Rin didn't hesitate, "Yes." She stopped and carefully released her daughter's hand from her kimono. Then she quietly passed Taura over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru held Taura in one arm and took Rin's hand in the other. "She's a heavy sleeper," he noticed since she didn't wake up being passed over. They continued on, walking inside the village.

"Only if she's really tired, like tonight." Rin let out a big yawn and felt her eyes getting heavy. "I'm so tired."

"The inn is right up ahead," his head nodded forward. Rin looked up ahead to see a fancy inn all lit up. She was too tired to say that it was too upscale for her and her daughter. She let it go as they all walked inside.

A fair middle aged human woman was in the midst of talking to her staff when she looked up to see new visitors coming in so late at night. "Good evening. Are you seeking a room this evening?"

Sesshomaru quietly passed Taura to Rin and then pulled out his sack on shillings. "Yes. How much for the night?" The price wouldn't matter to him.

"Would you like the family suite? It has separate sleeping quarters and your own personal bath. The room is fifty shillings."

"That'll do. Is it possible to have hot stew delivered and tea?"

"Of course. Do you need a child sized robe?" Sesshomaru only nodded his head and handed over the money.

After the room was paid for, they were all led to the largest sized room available. It was almost the size of Rin's old room at the castle times two. A couple of dividers separated a few sleeping futons. There were a few dark oak chabudai and several burgundy sitting pillows surrounding the table. Rin took notice that the back door was opened. She stepped outside to see a very large hot spring. It was larger than the one she used back at the castle.

Light footing came up from behind her and Rin turned to see that it was the middle aged woman. "I'll leave the fresh yukatas here for you all and then I'll have our cook make you a meal. Would you like some rice in your stew?"

"Yes, please and my daughter will like some rice in hers."

"Of course, if there is anything else that you all need, please feel free to ask. I'm here till the sun rises in the sky."

"Thank you, we should be good for now." After the older woman left, Rin turned her eyes back to the hot pool. She couldn't wait to sink herself in the water. She looked to Taura and softly said, "my little princess, wake up. It's time for our bath."

When Taura heard her mother call to her, she slowly rose her head, rubbed her eyes awake and looked around. "Momma, where...where are we?" She sleepily asked.

"We came to an inn to bathe and sleep. We're also having food brought to us," Rin rubbed her daughter's little cheek. "Ready for your bath?"

"Mhm," was all Taura said.

Rin placed Taura to her feet, turned around and shut the door between the room and the bath. She wanted her and Taura to have privacy as they bathed. After they stripped off their dirty and ripped clothes, they both stepped in the steamy bath and relaxed. "Mmh, a lot better than the ones we have back home."

Taura was still tired as she yawned, "I agree, momma." She curled up against her mother, close to falling asleep again. "Momma, I'm hungry again."

"Foods coming baby. After we eat, we'll get a good rest and tomorrow…we'll continue to see the ocean."

"Momma, I won't get swept away again like earlier will I?" Taura asked, scared.

Before Rin answered, she pulled Taura over her lap and held her close. "No, I promise that I won't let that happen. I'll keep you safe."

Taura finally allowed her tears to fall, remembering how close she was to drowning. "I thought I was gonna die and never see you again, momma."

Rin held Taura tighter to her and her tears followed suit. "I know baby, we came close to losing each other. Remember my princess we are both safe and no harm will come our way anymore."

Taura wiped the tears from her eyes as she mumbled, "chichiue saved me and...where is he?" She looked all around where they were and didn't see him. "Where is he, momma?"

Brushing a few strands of hair behind Taura's ear Rin replied, "he's in the other room. He saved both of us this evening. We should be grateful for that."

"Mhm," Taura mumbled.

After their bath and dressed in the white yukatas that were provided to them, Rin and Taura headed back inside the room. They took their seats at the table with him and ate in silence for a while. Upon occasion Taura would nod in and out through each bite of her meal. She was in the process to take one more bite, but instead she placed her chopsticks back in the bowl, rested her head on the table and fell asleep.

Rin was halfway through her bowl when she made the decision to put Taura to bed. Very quietly, she went around and picked her daughter up. She knew it would be hours when Taura would wake again. Her breathing was light and so was her snoring.

Rin was getting ready to walk over to one of the divided futons in the room when she heard Sesshomaru come up from behind. "Rin, are you turning in for the night as well?"

She kept her back to him feeling tired herself. But she knew it would be best to talk tonight. "No, we can talk outside so we don't wake Taura. I'll be out shortly."

As Sesshomaru watched her walk around the green divider he quickly said, "take your time."

* * *

How do you think their conversation will go? Will they make up? Or go their separate ways? Will Taura ever get to meet her grandmother? If she did, what do you think her reaction will be? Find out soon.


	23. Chapter 23

_ **Chapter 23** _

After Rin tucked Taura under the colorful fabric, she brushed a few strands behind her ear, kissed her forehead goodnight and whispered, "goodnight my princess." She knew her daughter was out for the night and wouldn't be up until the sun was in the sky. Her eyes fixated to the futon that called for her to lay down, but she promised that she would talk with Sesshomaru.

When Rin stepped outside, the air was cool and nice. She closed her eyes to allow the gentle breeze to wake her up some. She was about to go into deep thought when his gentle voice brought her out, "Rin?"

Rin opened her eyes to see him sitting by the edge of the heated hot spring, looking her way. She closed her eyes again, took in a deep inhale and let out slowly. When her eyes opened, she made her way over and sat beside him on her knees. She was about to speak when he asked, "how are you faring?"

"I'm faring better than how I was earlier," she whispered.

"How's your head feeling?" He noticed the knot still along the side of her head.

Before Rin answered, she placed a hand to the side where the knot rested. She winced at the touch. "It hurts, but I'll heal."

"Is there anything I can get for you to ease the pain?"

"No, I'll be okay. A good night's rest is all I will need. My Lord, I...I….must apologize for not returning after Taura was born. I actually feared that you would turn us away and not want to see her at all," her head lowered and faced her lap. Her eyes began to water, she hid her face and afraid to look his way. She began to think back the past three years of not informing him about Taura. Rin knew he never got to see her as a newborn, taking her first steps, first words and many more memories she only got to see.

The sound of scooting came closer to her. Then she felt an arm wrap around her back and being pulled close to a warm body. Then soft fur wrapped around her back to keep her warm. She snuggled against his shoulder and realized something was off. Where Sesshomaru's sharp chest plate once rested, was replaced with soft thin fabric. She didn't realize that he had changed earlier into a yukata. She was always used to him wearing his armor. "Rin, I would have wanted to see her. Did you give birth alone?"

Instead of looking at him when she answered, she looked to the steamy water that was calling for her body to relax in again. "Yes, it was scary, but I handled it like the many times I've seen the woman of the village give birth." She went from sitting on her knees, to putting her feet into the water. "Would you really have accepted Taura? Including me, after the way I…"

"Yes, I would have. I still want to accept you now, Rin. I want you to come home. You and Taura together living in the castle, with me, as a family." He joined her by sticking his own feet into the steamy water. He didn't realize how badly his feet called for the hot spring. "Rin?" Another question was on his mind.

"Mmh."

"Where have you been all this time?"

Rin was so tired that she curled her head along his shoulder. "Very far away. I found an abandoned hunt, deep inside the forest and it was away from villages and people."

Sesshomaru slowly placed his hand to the side of Rin's face and gently rubbed his thumb along her cheek. He missed the softness of her skin. "What did you do for food?"

"There was a river nearby. I had plenty of fish to satisfy me, including plenty of vegetables I found near my home." Rin couldn't help but enjoy the comfort from her Lord. She too placed her hand over his and afraid to let him go.

"Rin?" His voice was soothed as lips trailed down her cheek.

"Mhm."

"Where were you and Taura heading tonight?" He couldn't remember if she had told him or not.

"To see the ocean. Taura wanted to stick her feet into the sand and feel the waves bury them."

His lips were inches from hers when he softly said her name, "Rin?"

"Mmh?" Her eyes were closed and their lips almost touching.

"Why didn't you tell me it was the twins who told you about the necklace?"

She had to think back all those three years. "I wasn't in the right state of mind. I was hurt and that you lied to me for months. Why didn't you come out and tell me that day you gave me the necklace?" She pulled back and looked towards him hoping for the right answer.

His hand gripped her cheek as he looked deep into her eyes and said, "I was thinking of myself at that time. My mind was to keep you alive after you were injured that day in the village. I had all that time to tell you and I didn't. Not even when my mother informed me that I should. Rin, if I had told you then that night I gave you that necklace, would you have worn it?"

Her eyes stared deep into his to see he was indeed telling her the truth. "I guess, I...don't know. Death still scares me and I...I."

"You what?" He raised an eyebrow her way.

It was more of a whisper when Rin answered, "I haven't told Taura the truth about my human life. She doesn't know that in several years I will die. She's too young. It scares me to think about that."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Rin." Sesshomaru pulled out the same necklace from his yukata sleeve and placed it into the palm of her hand. "When Taura is in her teen years, she'll need you the most during that time. I'm not gonna tell you to tell her the truth, but you should think of your options."

Rin turned her head towards the open door, where their room was and where Taura rested. She held the fang tighter within her hand and close to her heart. Taura was her whole life and Rin knew she wanted to be there for everything that her daughter went through. She wanted her to grow up somewhere safe and healthy. Rin knew Tarua needed more than just her mother in her life, she needed her father. "Rin?" His voice still remained soothed towards her way.

When she turned to face him again and held the fang towards him as she whispered, "can you help me put it on?"

Sesshomaru gently took the porcelain from Rin's hand. But just as she was about to turn around, he stopped her, lightly gripped her delicate chin and lowered his lips to hers. She didn't fight him off. Her eyes closed and held her hand against his own. A gentle hand wrapped around her waist and pulled their bodies closer. He was about to deepen their kiss and press her back to the ground, when the sound of movement caught his attention. "My Lord, what is it?"

"Taura is awake again!" He announced as he tied the necklace around her neck. "I have a feeling she's going to be looking for you," he whispered softly and packed her lips.

He was right. Taura came around the corner with tears running down her cheeks. Rin held her hand out to her and gestured for her to come over. "Come here." Taura wiped the tears from under her eyes, stepped towards her parents and cradled into her mother's lap. "I thought you were asleep? Did you have a bad dream?" Taura didn't say anything, but held on to Rin's yukata. "I'll take that as a yes." She kissed the top of her head, rocked her gently and softly hummed a familiar lullaby, to sing her to sleep.

Sesshomaru recognized that familiar tune Rin was humming to their daughter. It was the same one she used to sing after they met. It was softer and held a tune that could put him to sleep himself. Though Taura remained awake, her tears started to slow down as she kissed her mother's cheek. She turned her head slightly to find her father was looking at her, "chichiue?"

He nodded his head yes and held his clawed hand for her little hand. Before she took it, she looked to her mother for reassurance if it was alright. "Go ahead," she told her. Taura placed her little hand within his and crawled into his lap. She again traced his markings along his cheek and forehead. "Taura, what are you doing?" Rin chuckled.

"I wanted to trace his markings again. They're so pretty. What's this?" Her eyes found the fur of his tail. She was hesitant until her small hands curled up into the fur, "it's so soft." She rubbed her face into it, going back and forth.

"It's my tail. I used to wrap your mother within this exact fur all the time," his voice was soft as he explained to his young daughter. He then grabbed his fur and wrapped her little body all in it. "Sleep my child, for a new day awaits us tomorrow."

Taura curled herself and closed her eyes, all nestled in her father's fur. Rin herself curled up against her Lord and rested her against his shoulder and they both watched their child finally sleep the night away.

* * *

_I wanted to just focus on Rin and Sesshomaru finally talking with one another. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Next chapter will be about them returning home, a visit from his mother and Rin finally going back to the village to see her family._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I'm sorry that it's taken a bit to get this chapter finished. I have been busy with housework and dealing with personal issues which kept me from finishing. Now that I have time I can finally get it done. I also went back over past chapters to fix a few errors.

* * *

It was the following morning and the village was busy with many working villagers and shoppers. Sesshomaru, Rin and their daughter Taura were among the shoppers, shopping for kimonos. The girls remained in their white yukata since it was the only thing decent they could wear. "We won't stay here for very long. I want to get you both at the castle before tonight." Sesshomaru still didn't care about being in villages, but wanted to make sure that Rin and his young daughter had proper kimonos.

Rin knew a storm must be coming by tonight off of the sea. Their safety was his first priority. "Yes, My Lord."

Vendors young and old, called out to them and in hopes they would buy their items. Rin and Sesshomaru ignored them and went to find a vendor that was only selling kimonos. Taura's golden eyes lit up seeing so many colorful items they passed by. "So many pretty things, momma."

"Mhm." Rin had an idea of what color would suit their daughter the best.

As they walked by a toy vendor, Taura's got a glimpse of different sorts of porcelain dolls. It made her smile seeing such an item. She had never owned or even asked for one before. Her father, Lord Sesshomaru, saw her eyeing the dolls as they walked by. He could tell that she never owned one before and thought it would be best to surprise her with a doll. He would go buy the one when Rin and Taura were safely inside the shop that was selling kimonos.

They found the kimono shop just several vendors down from where the dolls were. Taura's eyes lit up seeing the pretty fabrics. Just as they walked inside, "Rin!" Her Lord called to her.

"Yes?" Rin turned to face him, wondering what he had to say.

"You and Taura remain here and check out what they have. I'll be right back."

"Yes, take your time."

With that they both separated and walked in different shops. "Momma, can I pick a kimono out?" Taura asked and hoped she would be allowed.

"Of course. Find one in pink." Rin knew pink would do well for her daughter.

"Okay, momma." A pink kimono was her agenda to find. "Where did chichiue go?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll wait for him right here. Now let's find a kimono that will suit you best, my princess." Rin searched the tent and found one she loved a lot. It was almost a baby pink and had swan patterns on the fabric. "What about this one Taura?" She held it up, only to see her daughter's eyes light up.

"Yes, momma. I love it. Find one like it for you!"

Rin threw fingers to her lips and couldn't help but laugh. "You want me to match like you?"

"Yes."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked inside the shop's tent that was selling the dolls. Along the shelves were different assortments of glass and rag dolls. The rag doll was what he wanted his daughter Taura to have. It wouldn't break if she were to drop it.

From this far away he could hear Rin talking to Taura about the kimonos that they had found. He knew his goal was to find a doll with a pink kimono. He didn't want to stay long. His golden eyes observed all around him and found the doll in a matter of seconds.

The owner of the shop spotted Sesshomaru and was intrigued to have a high class demon within business. "Good Morning, Sir." He walked around and faced the demon, knowing he was gonna make money today. "Is there a doll that catches your eyes?"

Sesshomaru didn't look his way. He only lifted his arm and pointed towards the doll, "that one in the pink kimono," was all he said.

The vendor turned with a delightful smile on his face. "Ah, such a fine choice. Will that be the only one or would you like…"

"No, just the one."

"Of course, sir. That'll be 10 shillings." The money was still no problem for Sesshomaru. They both exchanged when his demon ears perked up. He could hear someone approaching the tent Rin and Taura were in. They were in fact the same monks that had tried to take Rin from him just three years ago. With such fast haste he was in the tent in a matter of seconds. They were unaware of the possible danger as they were both smiling and still looking at kimonos.

Rin looked up and smiled at her lord. Taura did the same. "My Lord, we found the kimono…" She saw the look in his eyes. She knew that look all too well. Plus, she could hear the voice of the monk. Nodding her head really quick she turned to Taura and knelt down to her level. "Baby, we're just gonna get one kimono for now. The storm is coming much quicker than we thought." Rin hated lying but it was the best she could think of.

Taura nodded her head and understood about the impending weather. "Okay momma. I want the pink one still."

"Of course." Her mind was filled with thoughts from three years ago. "He will make sure nothing happens to us."

After their kimonos were paid for, Sesshomaru picked up Taura and then took Rin's hand within his. He leaned in and whispered to her, "don't let go of my hand. I'll get us out of here safely." She only nodded again and they both walked out to find the monks walking by them.

Master Ungai stopped walking, turned towards Sesshomaru with the same expression he always had. "It seems we meet again, demon." His brown eyes were on Sesshomaru, then Rin and finally Taura. "It seems you had a child with the human girl."

"Yes. If your plans are to come after my family, then today will all be your last day." Any threat that came towards him or someone precious to him would face an awful death.

Taura hid her head within her father's neck. She could smell danger from the monk before her. "Chichiue, he scares me." The fear from last night scared her, fearing the same fate was about to happen again.

"No harm towards you or anyone else here."

"Master Ungai, are we just going to allow these demons to walk free?" A young monk asked with a scared look in his eyes. "Especially that half-demon child?" He held up sacred sutras wanting to expel the demons before him. His eyes bled wanting to kill a demon.

Master Ungai held a hand out a hand in front of the young monk and ordered him, "lower the sutras. If you want to live and see tomorrow, I suggest you do as I say."

The young monk still held the papers before him, with such an angry look on his face now. He so badly wanted to kill the demon and the child, but he knew not to go against his master's orders. "You live for now demon."

Not wanting to stay much longer, Master Ungai tipped his hat and waved his followers to follow him. What felt like a lifetime turned to relief and Rin could finally breathe once the monks were out of sight. "I thought they would never leave."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the path that monks walked. "Let's go."

Taura still hid her head as she asked "are they gone?"

Rin held her arms out for their daughter. When she was safely in her arms she answered, "yes baby, they are."

Taura nestled her head along Rin's shoulder and asked her, "who were they?"

Sesshomaur rubbed her cheek and informed, "no one. Rest Taura as we head home." Taura refused to sleep as she was scared the same occurrence was gonna happen again. She stayed awake when they reached the area Jaken and A-Un were left in. The imp was awake and the double headed dragon jumped up seeing their favorite human with their master again. They came up to Rin and nudged her head.

"A-Un it's good to see you both again." Rin petted their heads one at a time. She had missed them dearly.

"My Lord, welcome back," he greeted his master. "You too Rin and young Taura."

Without haste, Sesshomaur spoke quickly, "Jaken, prepare A-Un. We will be leaving soon."

"Yes, Milord."

Sesshomaru turned his attention towards his family. "Rin, do you need assistance with getting on A-Un?" He knew to ask her first.

"Yes. Are we flying back?" She had a feeling they would do to the storm coming.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and turned his attention to their daughter. "Taura?"

She turned her head to face her father, "yes, Chichiue?"

"I have something for you." Sesshomaru placed his hand inside the sleeve of his haroi and pulled out the doll he bought earlier.

Taura's eyes lit up seeing the doll, "this is for me?" She held her hands out for the doll dressed in a pink kimono. Her father nodded his head as she told him, "thank you." She held her hands out for him wanting to give him a hug. Rin passed her over and Taura wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Thank you chichiue. I'll always cherish this doll," she kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

Sesshomaru patted her back and placed her on top of A-Un. When Rin settled onto the dragon they all took off towards the castle. "Momma, look." Taura held the doll for her mother to see. "Isn't she pretty?"

Rin smiled at the gift her Lord gifted their daughter. "She is. My Lord, thank you for gifting Taura this doll."

As they continued to fly, Sesshomaru turned his head to face his family, nodded his head and turned back around to face the horizon before him. He could smell the sea stirring up from where they were. He knew they would arrive at his home before the storm got there. Jaken had fallen asleep along A-Un's backend.

As time went by more, Sesshomaru flew up beside his family as he forgot to inform Rin on some important news. "My mother will be at the castle tonight."

When she heard the news her face changed to sorrow, "do you think she'll be upset when she finds out…" She pulled Taura closer to her. The fear of his mother's rejection of their daughter was what she feared most.

"I'm not sure, but I recommend staying positive."

Their conversation caught Taura's attention, "who are you talking about?"

Rin looked to her daughter and then to Sesshomaru, "should we tell her?"

Nodding his head, "yes. Taura will need to know about her obaasan."

"Obaasan?" The word really caught her attention.

Rin hugged Taura and explained, "your chichiue's mother."

"Oh!" Another question was on her young mind. "Will she like me?"

Rin ran her fingers through her daughter's hair as she answered, "yes." She hoped she was right.

Sesshomaru had one thing to say. "She will be a bit shocked to see you, but will want to get to know you."

Taura held her new doll tightly as she asked, "so she too doesn't know about me?" She knew the answer, but wanted to ask.

Rin held their daughter tighter and informed her, "no. Try not to worry."

"What does she look like?" She curiously, asked.

The question made her mother smile. "She looks so much like your chichiue." Rin ran her fingers through Taura's silver hair. "The only thing that's different is the markings on their cheeks."

"Oh!" Her little stomach growled after they've flown for several hours. "Momma, I'm hungry!"

"Same, but I believe we are almost home." The word home brought a smile to her lips. She missed the castle by the sea. Rin looked up ahead to see that dark rotating clouds were coming closer.

Sesshomaru let them know, "just a few more miles." Which to them will be a matter of minutes at the speed they were going.

Rin noticed that Taura began to go in and out of consciousness. "Tired?"

"Mhm," she yawned big. "I want..to eat..first." Taura curled up and slowly fell asleep in her mother's lap, holding her doll close again.

"Looks like it's sleeping first." As Rin looked at their daughter a thought occurred. "My Lord, has….Kagome asked for me?"

He didn't hesitate to answer, "she would send letters asking for you. I told her you had found work traveling to villages as a midwife and that you were very busy."

"Oh!" She knew that lie would catch up to her when Kagome really finds out the truth. "She's gonna be upset that I gave birth without telling her."

"She'll forgive you," Sesshomaru reassured her. She hoped he was right. "Hold Taura tightly, we are descending."

Doing as she was told, Rin clinged Taura closer as they descended down to the courtyard below. Light rain had picked up and so did the wind. The storm had approached much quicker that they thought. "Perfect timing," Rin felt relieved as they landed in front of her lord's castle.

Sesshomaru was at Rin's side holding out for their sleeping daughter. Once handed off, Rin carefully slid off A-Un and gracefully walked beside Sesshomaru. His staff came into view seeing their lord back so soon and bowed to his presence. When they all lifted their heads, they all were shocked to see a child asleep within his arms. Once all were in view he made a quick quiet announcement. "I should let you all know that this child you see within my arms is my daughter, Taura." He watched in all as they all gasped to seeing their lord with a daughter. A young princess. "You will all treat her the same way you all had treated her mother Rin when she was here. Another important news, Rin and I will be wedded in the near future. She will be the new lady.

"My cooking staff. Prepare a small feast for four. My mother will be joining tonight," he ordered. The cooking staff bowed their heads and jetted off to cook the small feast.

One of the regular male demons staff came up and bowed to his Lord. "Welcome home, Lord Sesshomaru. Is there anything that I could do for you?"

"Take A-Un to his housing stall," he ordered the demon without looking his way.

He bowed again, "yes Milord. What of Master Jaken?"

Sesshomaru turned his head to see the sleeping imp passed out still. "Leave him."

Rin quietly laughed by placing two fingers to her lips. Though they had a rough patch those three years ago, she hoped that she and Jaken could make up for what happened.

More orders were made to have the room that was once Rin's cleaned and straightened out for them to sleep in that night. For now Sesshomaru led them to his sleeping quarters to rest.

* * *

Kagome paced herself back and forth inside her small hut. She couldn't get her mind off of Rin. She knew something wasn't right. She had been wanting to leave and go visit her little sister for sometime. The only thing holding her back was her family. She and Inuyasha recently had another little boy named Reu. He looked more human than demon. Jet black hair and brown eyes like his mother and regular human ears.

Their eldest son, Takumi was a thriving four year old little boy. Bouncing all over the place, getting into mischief and taking so much after his chichiue. Inuyasha watched his mate in deep thought. He could tell a lot was on her mind for the past several days. He knew what she was thinking about. "Kagome, you're gonna put a hole in the ground if you keep up at this pace."

"Inuyasha, I can't stand it any longer. I need to see for myself that Rin is okay! There's something going on that Sesshomaru is not telling us. Rin would not go this long without contacting me," she explained to her demon mate.

"Sesshomaru said work has kept Rin busy. She's living her dream as a midwife. Just give her time and she'll contact us when…" he got cut before he could finish.

"No! Inuyasha. It's called a girl's intuition. I know there's something more going on. I just d9nt know what that is and I can't wait any longer. Help me get the kids ready to go, we're leaving tonight."

"Kagome! We cannot just show up without notice. One, Sesshomaru wouldn't be pleased without us asking first. Two, what if she's not there?"

"I don't care what your brother thinks. He can't keep me away from seeing Rin. She's there, I know it," she explained, packing a bag. "Now, put the kids down for a nap and help me pack!"

"Kagome, listen to me!" He pulled her by the forearm and made her look at him. "A storm is brewing and coming in from the west. I can smell it. Do you want us to get caught and our kids to end up sick?" His family's safety was his first priority.

"Of course I don't want them to end up sick." Kagome's eyes began to leak that she threw herself into her mate. "I just want to see for myself that she's alright."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome to give her comfort, "I know. I want to see Rin too." He rested his forehead to hers and massaged her back, "just a few more days and we'll go. But let's allow the storm to pass."

"Promise?" She asked, holding him close.

"I promise."

* * *

As Rin and Taura remained asleep within Sesshomaru's chambers, he was giving more orders to the staff. They were bustling around and getting everything in order. Food was still being prepped and Rin's old room was still being worked on.

Outside the castle, the storm had arrived causing waves to creep up the beach and inching towards the crag wall. Sesshomaru ordered for all outside furniture from anything of benches, tables, art and plants that were on the decks and gardens to be stored away.

His mother, Lady Masuyo, was to arrive any minute now. His strongest staff awaited near the courtyard with parasols to shield and escort her inside from the storm. Till that time, he went back to check on Rin and their daughter.

Inside his sleeping quarters he found them both still nestled on his futon, curled up next to each other. Rin was the only one awake as she turned to see her lord in the doorway. He could hear her humming the same song to Taura again. She brought her pointer finger to her lips, still humming and turned her head back to their sleeping child. She sat up slowly, tucked Taura in more and rose to her feet. "She'll be asleep for a bit more."

Sesshomaru came up behind her, wrapped his arm around her frame and inhaled her scent from her neck. "Is there anything you need?"

She didn't have to think, "a bath?" She turned to face him fully and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you remember where it is?" His mouth dipped more into her neck, tasting her skin. Her magnolia aroma sent shivers down his spine for how much he missed it.

With a big gulp she answered, "yes." She knew it wasn't too far of a walk.

"Take your time," he whispered, kissing her lips. He would stay here to keep watch over their daughter.

* * *

When Rin's body relaxed in the water, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. The past few days caught up with her again. She knew if it wasn't for Sesshomaru she and Taura would both be dead. "I know this is not a dream, but it does feel like one."

Rin couldn't get over how grateful she was for her lord to save them from the horror they both endured. "I know things will get better from here." Her tears came again all of a sudden. She knew where her heart was meant to be and who it belonged with.

As she remained in the hot pool, a new female servant came in, brought all the proper clothing she typically wears and left. "I should get ready for Lady Masuyo's arrival any minute." The fear of her rejection plagued Rin's mind.

With a few deep breaths, Rin rose from the tub, quickly dried herself and then dressed herself. With her mind relaxed she went back to be with Sesshomaru and their daughter Taura.

When she got closer to his sleeping quarters a familiar voice she knew all too well was close by. "Sesshomaru, it's good to be visiting again after these past three years…" Rin stopped in her tracks, knowing his mother could pick up her scent. "Rin, is that you?"

With a relaxing breath, Rin walked around the corner to find both of them standing outside his room. With a proper bow, "hello, Lady Masuyo."

When Rin looked into his mother's eyes she could tell that Lady Masuyo was shocked to see her back. "Rin, when did you arrive back?"

Rin was quick to answer, "today."

"I see," she eyed Rin first, "why did you return?" Then she turned to her only son, "Sesshomaru, you accepted Rin back after these past three years?" Lady Masuyo questioned him. Though her voice was calm, she wanted answers.

"I have, mother and there's a reason why," he explained walking back into his sleeping quarters.

"A reason? What does he mean Rin?" Her golden eyes were on the girl that had been in love with her son.

"You see, after I left I…I…I didn't know I was pregnant," it came out so fast that it was almost a mumble to Rin.

Lady Masuyo's eyes became enlarged hearing the news, "you had a baby?" The news was a big shock to her. "And Sesshomaru found out today?"

Before Rin could respond, Sesshomaru came out with Taura in his arms as she was just waking up. "I found out last night. I went looking for Rin again and found her with our daughter Taura heading west." He felt that mentioning about his family almost losing their lives didn't need to be told.

Her golden eyes were on her granddaughter Taura who was rubbing her eyes awake. "Rin, why didn't you return after giving birth?"

Rin's eyes were on the floor, "I was afraid both Taura and I would be rejected by him. For three years I kept her hidden away in the forest." When she lifted her head, her eyes were no longer sad. "But I was wrong. He accepted us with open arms and we're gonna live together as a family, forever."

Sesshomaru was by his mate's side, holding her close to him in one arm and their daughter in the other. "Mother?"

Lady Masuyo stood there presentably in front of her son and his now growing family. "You said my ojīchan's name was Taura?" Her lips went from a straight line to a smile.

When Rin heard the word ojīchan, it made her smile. "Yes." Rin turned to her daughter who was in Sesshomaru's arms still, "Taura, this is your Obaasan."

Taura was still waking up as she only waved.

"Mother, shall we all make our way to have lunch? And we'll talk more about everything."

"Yes, I'm feeling quite famished." She walked over to Rin and looped an arm within hers as they all headed to have a meal together. "Rin, I want you to tell me everything."

"Everything?" It feared her knowing she would have to explain everything to his mother.

"Yes, from the time you gave to how my son found you and my ojīchan."

With a deep breath Rin, "well…"

* * *

Okay I promise the next chapter will be the last. I've been wanting to get the chapter up for sometime. I hope it was all to your liking. How do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are gonna react to Run having a child?

I'm sorry that it's taken a bit to get this chapter finished. I have been busy with housework and dealing with personal issues which kept me from finishing. Now that I have time I can finally get it done. I also went back over past chapters to fix a few errors.


End file.
